Serena Potter and the Pirate King
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The moon princess is reincarnated as the girl who lived and after seven years of life with the Dursleys manages to hop dimensions meeting Luffy and Ace. How will having Serena and the Weasley Twins as a part of his crew change things for Luffy? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

_ Eris, goddess of discord looks around her at the devastation of her best friend's home. Crown Princess Serena Rachel Ophelia D'Luna barely remained standing, her sapphire blue eyes slit open, " Eris, take my soul and make sure I don't end up as a part of my mother's plans again. Also, promise me that I'll be free and that you'll protect Hotaru. "_

_ Eris sighs, " You know I will, Serena. I promise you that Serenity won't have you, but Hecate may end up getting her mitts on you instead. "_

_ Serena smirks, " I can deal with 'Cate-chan when necessary. "_

_July 31, 1980_

_ Lilly and James Potter have just welcomed their daughter Serena Danielle Potter to the world, at the moment blissfully unaware of the prophecy hanging over their little girl and Neville Longbottom._

_October 31, 1981_

_ Serena Potter curses her rotten luck she had understood what Hagrid had said to her godfather, Uncle Padfoot. Aunt Petunia hated anything to do with magic. What the heck was the long bearded buffoon thinking in sending her there._

Chapter One

September 1, 1991

Serena had thankfully picked up more books in Diagon Alley and knew how to get onto the platform, which Hagrid had neglected to tell her about, on the buffoon's orders no doubt. She had just gotten her trunk loaded, which had a feather light charm on it, not to mention shrinking and expansion charms. She'd even gotten her next years' standard spell book, along with a book on nautical spells. Six years after she had been left with her horrid maternal relatives she had relearned how to traverse dimensions and more importantly how to make a clone of herself that could do all of those damnable chores. It was through this ability that she had met Monkey D. Luffy, Portgaz D. Ace, and Sabo. The ability to traverse dimensions and what not had been a gift of power from the Plutonian Queen Aurista.

Cloning, well, she had been doing that for ages during the Silver Millennium. That came from her Lunar Magic and she had used it liberally to get out of lessons, hell, she developed it for that purpose and to escape her Inner Court Guard as well. If you asked her how she created that ability then she'd have to answer that she wished she could be in more than one place at the same time.

She knew that Sabo was still out there somewhere but knew that Luffy and Ace couldn't know this yet. It was because she had Luffy and Ace that she hadn't given in yet. She had also met Red Haired Shanks and he was as close as the green eyed red head would get to a father figure and she knew that Shanks viewed her as a daughter. It was with her help that Luffy had truly begun to master his Gum Gum abilities as well. The eleven year old sighs and pulls out the wand she had gotten down Knockturn Alley, this one didn't have a trace on it, so she could use magic outside of school, " Obfirmo( lock). "

It may not have been the locking charm that was taught at Hogwarts but it still worked. She had just settled in with her book on nautical spells when a pair of red heads and their dreadlocked friend open up the compartment, " If you must come in then lock the compartment behind you. "

" Heh, sorry about this. I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George. Our friend is Lee Jordan, and we might have gotten our older brother Percy, whom happens to be a prefect a little miffed at us. " Fred says.

Serena puts down her book and gives Fred her full attention, " What prank did you pull and how did you pull it? "

Serena had immediately used a glamour charm, a simple _Medicatus_ on her scar upon learning of her fame. She had also found a magical lawyer to look into Sirius' case and see about suing all those authors whom had written books about her without permission. Glamour charms were undetectable to the ministry as well so they couldn't bust her for underage magic. Fred looks at her, " Who are you anyhow? "

" Call me Serena. You'll find out my name once we get to school. "

Lee had locked up the compartment again and Serena became fast friends with the third year boys on their way to Hogwarts. She had already met a slimy blonde at Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, but she had gotten the witch to make clothes that looked like mundane clothes but had numerous enchantments placed upon them, they wouldn't tear or wear through, and several other quirks. She had actually designed the line and was getting money for it. Mundane born children were going nuts for it. She'd also had several meetings with her account manager Griphook. Griphook had made sure to get back all of her illegally withdrawn money. She even had her dad's Invisibility cloak and his Marauder's journal.

Serena had been very busy over the summer as she had been reading books on wizarding law and culture, she was not going to get caught flat footed by the Ministry. She had also gotten several books on healing and defense, " Favorite teacher and subject. "

" Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Gryffindor Head of House. " Fred says.

" Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling. " Lee states.

" Potions for subject and Professor Flitwick, the Charms Professor for teacher, " George states, " The Potions professor is a complete git. Always favors his own house, Slytherin. "

" Any beings to avoid? " Serena asks.

" The Caretaker Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. " all three third years answer immediately. Serena had gotten a Tern to carry her mail at the Magical Menagerie, as she needed a bird that could handle watery terrains. She fully planned on leaving this world and dimension before her seventh year.

" You'll teach me all of the secret passages? "

" Forge, I'm beginning to like this little firstie. "

" So am I, Gred. "

" I do have a _marauding_ legacy to uphold after all. Padfoot and Prongs would never let me live it down if I couldn't pull a prank. " Serena says.

She watches Fred and George's eyes widen, well, they had the map. She could live with that. Besides her dad had left instructions behind on how to create more maps like the Marauder's Map. Thankfully no one could get into her trunk, she'd spent extra to make sure only she could open it. Once reaching the castle and crossing the lake in stupid little rowboats Serena makes sure to blend in with the crowd. She wouldn't be seen until they called her damn name. Once the Sorting Hat is on her head she sighs, _Look, just place me with Fred and George, or so help me I'll give you to Eris._

_ Are you sure, you've quite the keen mind, loyal to those whom you call friend and family, you're definitely cunning._

_ Yes, Fred and George are fellow pranksters and they have dad's map._

Once she gets sorted into Gryffindor and avoids Percy she goes right to the twins, " Why didn't you tell us? " they ask together.

Serena looks at them, " Because I want friends who like me for me and not this fame crap. "

" Makes sense, we'll make sure to give you a tour and help you get to your classes for the first week. Only Ravenclaw hands out maps. " George says.

Once heading for the dorm they drag her into an unused classroom, " How do you know about the Marauders? "

" Simple, my dad was Prongs and I have his book, well, it's more like several books. I even have instructions on how to make more maps. " Serena replies.

" Why can't she be our sister? " Fred demands.

" Such a travesty, not having us to guide her on her pranking path. " George agrees.

Serena rolls her eyes, " Boys, I could easily out prank you, now, show me to our tower. "

" We'll see about that. " Fred says.

" We shouldn't uses our pranking powers on each other but on those whom truly deserve it, like that pompous jackass Draco. " Serena remarks.

Two weeks later Serena could be seen studying with Hermione Granger while also dragging the Weasley Twins to the library as well. She mostly wanted to keep them far away from where the prank was expected to go off at, and they'd be good for Hermione. Plus, George happened to be a prodigy with potions and Serena liked getting his input for her insanely hard essays, though of course she'd answered every question Snape had thrown at her, managed to keep Neville from blowing up his cauldron, and was working on the poor boy's confidence. She also got Ollivander to fit him with a proper wand since Augusta hadn't done so.

Neville was the go to tutor in Herbology, even Fred and George asked him questions on occasion. Serena had all three of her Potions books out and two more from the library, yet she still needed six more inches of parchment. She took notes in expanding notebooks, she had special ordered them and just used the parchment for her assignments. George was reading over her essay while working on his Charms essay, it was very well written and she had literally been mining for information since they got there. With his help she managed to get it done and then she made sure to make it so her homework couldn't be destroyed, graded incorrectly, or copied.

Hermione followed her lead on that, and Serena moves on to her Transfiguration essay which Fred was the one to help her this time. Most people would figure that Fred and George wouldn't make for good tutors however, they genuinely liked Serena. Plus, since Hermione happened to be her friend and Neville too, they helped them as well. George took to helping Neville with his Potions Essays just to get that greasy git off of Neville's back. Hufflepuff may be the house known for loyalty and hard work, however lions protected their own.

When the holidays hit Serena smiles, she was going to visit Luffy. She hadn't signed up to stay at the castle, but she wasn't going back to the Dursleys either. Once at King's Cross Station she ducks out of sight, she had left gifts with the house elves for Fred, George, Hermione's was being sent to with a school owl and so was Neville's. Ace, her Tern, was coming with her, so she could set up the proper spells for him to take letters to Luffy and Ace.

Once she had arrived, she had transfigured her clothes into something weather appropriate, she heads to Makino's Bar, her trunk was in her pocket due to the shrinking charm on it. She places the spells on Ace before entering, " What's it take to get some recognition around here anyhow? "

" SERENA! " Suddenly Serena finds herself tackled by a certain rubber boy, thankfully she had let Ace out of his cage and collapsed his cage.

" Luffy, I know I heal fast, but please, no flying tackle hugs. "

" Aw, but I missed you. " Luffy says, pouting.

" Hey, other people missed her to, ya know, Luffy. "

Luffy grins sheepishly and pulls them both up, letting Ace hug her, " Serena, what's with the bird? "

Serena grins, " Ace, meet Ace, my Tern. He carries my mail for me. I'll be using him to send letters to you so don't kill him. "

" Got it. " Ace says, glaring at the bird.

Serena rolls her eyes, " I'm only here for a little while, so can we please catch up and then we can train some more that doesn't include Monkey D. Garp's insane methods of training. Which also means no hunting as training, I'm here to relax as well. "

Both boys gulp, " Sparring it is. " Ace states.

" Makino, I'm hungry. Feathers D. Ace, go hunt for your food, but stay away from Sea Kings. " Serena says.

Luffy laughs at her Tern's full name and joins her for a snack. " Well, at least we can tell me and the bird apart. " Ace mutters.

" Hey, I brought presents. " Serena says.

That got Ace to shut up, no one had ever given him a present. Shanks had at least given Luffy his Straw Hat. Garp and Dadan were not parental figures, hell, Garp wasn't even good grandfather material. His training would seriously kill him and Luffy one of these days.

Serena pulls out her trunk and enlarges it before getting out the gifts for Makino, Luffy, and Ace. For Luffy she had gotten a plate that was charmed to never run out of meat, never break, and he could never lose it either, which she explained to him. She'd told Makino, Luffy, and Ace about having to go to Hogwarts through at least her sixth year. For Makino she got her a protective amulet in the shape of her favorite animal. Ace's gift had been hard to find, until she had spotted the perfect gift in the Magical Menagerie. She'd gotten him a Kneazle.

Ace blinks and Serena smirks, " Kneazles may look like cats but they're highly intelligent and generally know when someone untrustworthy is around. "

" Serena, thank you. "

" No problem, I'm the last member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I'm loaded, plus I'm trying to find a way to get Gringotts to expand over into this dimension and be the banking system for pirates as the damn government he is entirely too corrupt and don't scold me for my language, Makino. " Serena states.

After her fun filled holiday Serena hated to go back but she had too. At least now Feathers D. Ace could send letters to Luffy and Portgaz D. Ace. Luffy had given her a pair of purple wristbands that she was going to have Madam Malkin modify, but he'd had them embroidered, well Makino had helped. Luffy had taken to calling her Yuhi hime or Sunset princess as she had appeared at sunset. He had it written in kanji form. Serena knew she would have to make it so only Luffy and Ace could read her letters.

Serena had gotten all of her homework done before she had left. Hermione had glomped her, thanking her for her new books. Neville hugged her for getting him a book on meditation, which would help improve his memory. She'd also given him a book on the properties of mundane plants. She'd make sure her friends had a better grasp on mundanes than their elders. Fred and George she'd given Terns as well, that way they had their own means of mailing things. She'd placed the same spells on them as well. Ron Weasley, their younger brother kept trying to be her friend so he could ride on her fame's coat tails. Her lawyer had won the lawsuit and Serena had her open up another account that only she, her account manager, and the Weasley Twins could access.

Plus, her clothing line also went into that account. She needed one account that no one knew she had, though she had done a bloodline test and got access to the Peverell Vaults, her mother's vault, and found out that she also owned the Slytherin Vault by conquest and was descended from Godric Gryffindor. All of the heirlooms she had transferred into her new vault, she wasn't going to take any chances. She'd also hired a PR person to deal with any press she had to deal with. Her lawyer had gotten Sirius a trial and a right to Veritaserum, plus he would be giving up his memories of the events in question, well, copies of them at any rate. Her lawyer and PR rep were handling all of that, she had also made her lawyer the Potter family Wizengamot rep.

Fred and George thanked her profusely for their Terns and they ramped up the pranks while keeping their grades at EE. Serena strived for the best grades she could get as she'd had to play the idiot and not score better than Dudley, her pig of a cousin. She'd like to introduce him to Luffy and Ace. Hell, introduce Vernon to Garp or Shanks and Petunia to Makino. Hermione was right there with her as well. Serena had yet to get into trouble with Filch or Snape, though she had special ordered a cauldron that threw a shielding charm up when necessary. She'd also gotten Neville one for Christmas too.

Fred had taught her the color change charm which Serena loved. She'd gotten purple ink, though had made sure the bottles would never spill or dry up. She'd had to pay extra but it was worth it. She was also taking healing lessons from Madam Pomfrey, as she damn well knew Luffy would need them. She learned exceedingly fast as she knew she needed to become a certified healer by sixth year.

Poppy Pomfrey was surprised she had a student want to learn healing but Serena was very attentive to her studies and even helped her by making Pepper Up Potions and Vitamix Potions. Snape was loathe to hand out O's to anyone not a Slytherin but Serena was too good. She even partnered with Neville in order to help him get good marks. Then there was the fact that she had levelled him with her mother's glare and flat out told him that she'd be ashamed of him for bullying a child. She had also threatened to contact her lawyer about getting him sacked if he didn't at least lambast the Slytherins whom deserved it.

Needless to say Snape toed the line now, if only to stave off legal action. Dumbledore didn't want lawyers getting involved, and Serena had made sure to master Occulmency which was easy, you didn't suppress thoughts and emotions per se but thought of something repetitive like fish. She'd felt Dumbledore trying to influence her several times and she wasn't going to stand for it much longer. Of course, it wasn't like she could actually prove that.

Serena was currently glaring at her latest potions assignment, it was nearing the end of the year now, and Snape was being particularly vindictive, especially since he barred them from using the library. She, Hermione, and Neville were all working together with George helping them while doing his own potions essay. Hell, George was also helping Fred with their potions essay. Due to meditation Neville wasn't nearly as scared of Snape now, he could clear his mind and enter a meditative state.

The eleven year old witch walks away from her homework for the moment, before she cast an Incendio on it. She rolls her shoulders and sighs internally, she had already found the Room of Requirements, she bangs her head into a nearby wall for her own idiocy before grabbing up her stuff, " Come on, I know where we can study. "

Once in the room Serena dives on the Potions books and starts reading the pertinent information before organizing it in her head and finishing her essay after a little thinking. " How did you find this place? " Hermione asks.

" One of the House Elves told me about the Come and Go room. " Serena admits, " Hermione, their magic requires them to be serving someone or they die. I wouldn't mind having one myself, if only so I can get decent food all the time instead of the crap my dear maternal relatives try to feed me. "

" Isn't there any way out of that? " Neville asks.

" Free Sirius or find a blood relative on my mom's side. " Serena replies. Though the blood wards didn't even work as she didn't consider Privet Drive her home. Honestly Dumbledore was an idiot and the Ministry was so damn corrupt it made the Silver Millennium Lesser Nobles look like saints. Hell, the only government more corrupt was Luffy's world's government. Damn thing was the gung ho marine Monkey D. Garp couldn't even see it. East Blue was ruled by fear and Garp thought the East Blue had achieved true peace.

Serena then gets to work on her Healing Essay, she would become a Healer and she would find a way to cure Mundane diseases. Madam Pomfrey was actually willing to help her with that. Serena would research them this summer and bring her findings to Madam Pomfrey, and then she would research the various diseases and plants on Luffy's world so she could be prepared. They would still need a doctor but she could at least keep them going. Besides her potions and balms would have to be for emergency purposes only. Once Hermione and Neville leave Fred and George look at the girl they considered another little sister.

" Why healing? " Fred asks.

Serena sighs, " You two must swear to never tell anyone what I am about to reveal to you, got it. "

" We solemnly swear we will keep the secrets you entrust to us. "

With that she tells them everything from her last life to hopping dimensions and meeting Luffy, Ace, Shanks, and Makino. " When you leave we'll go with you. " George says.

" Could you imagine what Mum would say if we told her we were going to be pirates? " Fred asks.

" I'll leave a clone with the Dursleys and spend the summer there, it's what I always do. Feathers D. Ace can still send letters and he can't be intercepted. Plus, your Terns have the same spells on them. " Serena says.

" Now we understand why you named him Feathers D. Ace. " Fred states.

" True, now all we need to do is learn every spell that could be useful for a pirate. " George says.

" Well, I'm currently working on nautical spells. "

" You're going to find some way to let us take every spell book we can get our hands on with us, right? " George asks.

She arches an eyebrow at this and George grins, of course she was. " I'll work on battle spells and George… " Fred starts.

" Can work on finding defensive spells, even if it means developing some myself. Though explosive potions would work too. "

With that decided they set to work, Serena had told them when she planned to leave and about the bank account they now had access to. The twins stare at her in shock, " Why just us? "

" Because you accept me for who I am, not my fame. You also continue to help me, plus, you're pranksters. "

The twins grin at this and Serena leads them back to the common room only to see Parvati Patil with burns on her hands, " Tried to get into my trunk, didn't you? "

" You had security features installed so only you can open it, right? " Hermione asks.

" Yeah, I'm not stupid, now why would you attempt to get into my trunk, Parvati? " Serena asks.

Katie Bell a second year walks over, " In Gryffindor we are family and we respect each other's privacy. I can't blame Serena for making sure her privacy couldn't be violated. "

Serena, after an incident with Malfoy and a Rememberall had ended up as the Gryffindor Seeker and was on the team along with Fred and George, whom were Beaters and Katie being one of the three chasers. Fred and George go and get Percy whom has to take Parvati to Professor McGonagall for punishment. Serena smiles and heads upstairs to write another letter to Luffy and Ace. She'd write a separate one to Makino. Feathers D. Ace had several more spells placed on him when she sent him to the Magical Menagerie so big predators wouldn't see him, he couldn't be intercepted, and could disillusion himself as well.

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore curses as he realizes he had no control over the Potter heir. Her lawyer had executed the Potter will, which meant Augusta Longbottom was her temporary Magical Guardian and the lawyer was wielding the Potter Wizengamot Seat and the Seat on the Board of Governors as well. The girl wasn't supposed to be well informed about Wizarding Society. She had to have gone back to the alley after Hagrid had left and gotten more books. Damn girl was too much like her mother for his own good. Andromeda Tonks was on the list of people to get custody of Serena Danielle Potter.

The girl hadn't even gone near the forbidden corridor either. Well, as far as he knew. She actually had busted through that with Fred and George's help, left a fake stone and sent the real back to the Flamels after making a deal to get one bottle of Elixir which she used her lunar magic to spell it to automatically refill. Fred and George helped her with Defense Against the Dark Arts as well. Serena prided herself on being able to outsmart the buffoon. She had also found a book on Horcruxes as well and cursed when she realized she was one. Thankfully her inheritance test had already stated that she was a Parselmouth on her own, so she could have the damn thing gotten rid of. She'd do that this summer, though she had assigned George to read books on Navigation, just in case, and she'd bring some back from Luffy's world for him as well.

She'd copy Garp's books using Gemino so she could have them and then copy them again for George. She would make damn sure that Luffy was prepared for sailing. She'd have to master the Bubblehead charm as well, since Luffy couldn't swim. She and the twins had taken to swimming in the Black Lake in order to practice the Bubblehead and other charms, and spells under water. All of them were serious about preparing for the life of a pirate. Serena's ability to speak Parseltongue would come in handy with the Sea Kings and other snake type creatures in Luffy's world. Though Serena was contemplating buying another Tern so she'd have one to send letters to Hermione, though she'd make sure the same spells were placed on this one as well.

Serena was also going to look into knife fighting lessons and pole arms. There was no way in hell that she was going into Luffy's world to be a pirate with only two wands. Fred and George had promised to do the same, though they'd have to be sneaky about it, as their mum was way too overprotective. Serena was currently in Herbology and asking Professor Sprout some very hard questions, at least her essays only had word limits and not feet limits. Professor Pomona Sprout was very surprised to see a student this interested in how the plants adapted to different environments. Of course, Serena couldn't come out and tell her she wanted to know so she could start a container garden for once they got a ship.

She'd also start one near Makino's bar and teach Makino how to make the potions that were the most essential. Bone knitting and blood replenishers for sure with Ace and Luffy around. Serena refused to be caught entirely flatfooted. She'd make sure her captain actually thought ahead somewhat before they got the rest of their crew gathered. The good news was that Ragnok was breaking ground in the new world she'd given him access to and she'd make sure to have a significant amount of galleons converted into berries before they even set sail. Her clothing line, which she was still designing for was a huge hit.

For the new world she'd suggested fresh blood as the way of accessing the vaults. Ragnok had agreed after learning the government was more corrupt than the ministry and learning of the Devil Fruits. Especially the Clone Clone Fruit. You can't clone blood through powers, no matter the world. Ragnok was already in negotiations with the four emperors of the second half of the grand line, the new world. Shanks being one of them as well. The seven warlords weren't counted in this as they worked with the marine scum. Garp may be decent but he was blinded by the stupidity of all other marines.

At the end of the school year Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup and she and the twins had helped Hagrid smuggle Norbert, his baby Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon to Charlie Weasley and remembered her invisibility cloak. They got back into the dormitory grabbing Neville before he could get in trouble. Malfoy however got busted by their head of house. Hermione while displeased about the rule breaking understood as Hagrid was quite nice if a little naïve about some things, like Dumbledore never made mistakes.

Serena had quickly disabused Hermione of the notion that teachers or headmasters were always right by telling her about her mundane education. That had shaken the eleven year old up a lot, from then on however she always questioned everything and she made sure to check all her facts, though some wizarding books contradicted each other. When that happened she made sure to ask the professor of whichever subject the contradiction was in. Snape had actually been stunned by her question and looked thoughtful, saying he'd get back to her after he had checked it out himself.

The entirety of their class had been amazed that Hermione had asked a question that had intrigued their professor. When the end of the year hit Serena made sure she had her Knockturn Alley wand which had the tail of a unicorn, the tail hair of a thestral, was fourteen inches long, and made out of Holly and Yew woods, and quite adaptable. Serena was going to keep her damn relatives in line this year, no matter what. Without the trace on her or her property which she'd hired the goblins to remove the ministry could do jack to her. She used her Diagon Alley wand in school to not arouse suspicions.

" Girl, get in the car. " Vernon Dursley demands.

" I don't think so. I'll take the Knight Bus back, and my stuff stays in my room or so help me Dudders will be pink for the next month. " Serena snaps, she had mastered the Color Changing Charm and would make use of it if necessary. Feathers D. Ace was on a delivery at the moment and Serena was going to get her second Tern, and maybe get one for Makino as well. Thankfully she'd researched wizarding transportation while at school, she was legally allowed to take the Knight Bus.

Vernon quickly shuts his gaping gob and leaves while Serena crosses the road and heads for the Magical Menagerie and then does some more shopping, restocking her potion supplies, buying more books, dropping off her latest designs at Madam Malkin's etcetera. She also went to Gringotts to go over her accounts with Griphook, she was leaving nothing to chance when it came to her finances. While she was there she also made sure to get the Horcrux in her scar removed, informing the goblins that Voldemort may have more.

The goblins promised to look into it and destroy the others if they existed. Serena also purchased three special order bags after explaining how she planned to leave and take the Weasley Twins with her. Ragnok and Griphook understood fully and they would make sure she had everything that they could possibly need in the bags and that they would never get full and the supplies would automatically restock. Once her business is concluded Serena sends a clone home to the Dursley place and asks Griphook to get her a comprehensive book on mundane diseases for her to study so she could come up with magical cures for mundane illnesses.

Griphook promised to send it to her directly and then Serena looks at him, realizing that goblin made weapons would be much better to have than any old weapon, " I would like to commission fighting knives and a goblin to teach me how to use them. I'll be in the other dimension and take the funds from the Gryffindor Account. "

" I understand, Miss Potter. May your gold flow swiftly. " Griphook says.

" Thank you, Griphook. May your gold run over. " Serena replies.

Once she's left the bank she heads for Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get more of the special notebooks and her purple ink. She also gets several sheets of parchment that won't burn or get wet to use to copy Garp's maps. She talks with the proprietor about several other things as well. After having left the shop Serena goes in search of gifts for Luffy and Ace. They could be birthday gifts either late or early. Finally she decides to bring them to the alley, where she would take them to Madam Malkin's. Then she teleports off with the two new birds and all of her purchases.

She finds Makino first and gives her the stuff to hold on to and then she goes to find Ace and Luffy. Needless to say Garp got hit with the Full Body Bind when she found them, " Monkey D. Garp, I THOUGHT WE HAD BEEN OVER THIS. YOU WILL KILL THEM AT THIS RATE! "

Garp swallows audibly, " Serena, it's been awhile. "

" I want every map you have access to, your Devil Fruit Encyclopedia, and every medical book you have, outdated or not and I will copy them all, or I will turn you fuschia for six weeks! "

Garp scrambles to go get what she had requested, he knew better than to screw around when dealing with a pissed off female, prepubescent or not. Both boys tackle her this time and Serena laughs, happy to be home. Garp brings it all to her and Serena creates another clone to get the copying work done, leaving her enlarged trunk behind, so everything could go in there once finished, though the maps would be marauder style. Hopefully Garp had some good maps, " Don't even think of telling me I'd make a good marine's wife. I'm going to be a pirate on Luffy's crew. " Serena forestalls Garp's usual tripe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or One Piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The years passed quickly for Serena and the Weasley twins, they'd all gotten weapons training, and learned several spells, creating several others. George had studied every normal map Serena had brought him of the world they were about to go to. Sirius had been freed and he and Remus Lupin were now running the twins joke shop along with Lee Jordan. Neville was coming along to watch over the garden Serena had started in Foosha Village on Dawn Island. They now had several Terns that could send them potions ingredients or what not, and none of them could be intercepted. Serena also picked up several outfits for Luffy at Madam Malkin's and gear for all weathers.

The twins followed her lead on this and soon they were gone, rarely to be seen or heard from again. The twins had met Ace and Luffy during Serena's third year. Luffy pulls Serena to him using his gum gum powers. Serena laughs at this and allows him to spin her around, " You're here for good now, right? " Luffy asks.

" Yes, silly captain, I am. " Serena replies.

" I'll be your temporary navigator, Luffy. " George says while Fred drags Neville over.

" Luffy, this is Neville Longbottom, he won't be joining the crew, however he will be tending Serena's magical garden here. " Fred says.

" Nice to meet you, Neville. " Luffy says. They had a year until they set sail, but Serena had decided to come early, she had also taken her N.E.W.T.'s early and convinced the others to take theirs as well.

" We'll go show him around. " George says.

" Touch her in any uninnocent ways, " Fred starts.

" We'll make sure you can't for a month. " George finishes.

Luffy nods quickly, he'd learned that Fred and George viewed Serena as their little sister. Hell, Ace had already given him a warning along those lines as well. Serena giggles at this, " Hurt him and I'll show you who taught Ginny the Bat Bogey Hex. "

" Right, then, " Fred says.

" We'll be good, " George continues.

" Promise. " they finish together.

Luffy grins, " You scare them, don't you? "

" Any male that has half a brain knows better than to piss off a female. Now, we need to discuss boats. "

One Year Later:

After getting sucked into a whirlpool Fred and George ended up on Shells Town Island while at the same time Serena and Luffy are breaking out of a barrel and not even Serena knows how the hell that happened. Of course she and Luffy have fun beating up the pirates that were surrounding them. Then Luffy sends Alvida sailing as well. Serena shudders, the image of Alvida stuck in her head, " I honestly never thought that I would find someone uglier than Marge Dursley, I was wrong. "

" True, she was ugly, wasn't she? Though Ace did enjoy kicking that damn dog of hers ass. " Luffy and Ace had stayed with her for the week of Marge Dursley's stay. Garp had brow beaten Vernon into allowing it, and threatened to castrate his son if anything happened to Serena, Luffy, or Ace. That had been a good week, though Ace and Luffy fully understood why she preferred staying with them. Hell after Ace and Luffy's report of what Serena suffered through with the Dursleys Garp eased up on them, though Serena did teach both of them how to do household chores. They had hated the lessons but Serena pointed out that they at least needed to know how to cook basic meals, and sew.

Now those had been fun lessons for the boys, hell, she'd taught Garp as well. With the cabin boy Coby's help they made it to the next island and Fred manages to find them, filling them in on the situation with Roronoa Zoro. Serena looks at her captain, Luffy was pissed, " Luffy, let's play the waiting game for now. Coby, I've heard bad things about Axe Hand Morgan. "

She whistles and Feathers D. Ace comes down, she quickly writes a letter to Garp and sends Feathers D. Ace off, " Coby, Monkey D. Garp will personally train you as a favor to me, since Garp won't piss me off. Find somewhere to hide, we'll deal with this. Gred, map. "

Serena had a marauder's style map of every single Marine base and this is what they studied to find a way to help out Zoro, " Forge, stay with Coby just in case, okay. Gred, our captain, and myself will handle this. "

The fight was almost over, Fred had gotten the swords, Serena had freed Zoro, and Luffy was dealing with the marines with Zoro's help when the second in command of the base grabs Serena by her left arm and twists it back viciously, the appearance of the second in command puts even more fear into the decent marines. Serena was held in such a way that she couldn't free herself, " Luffy! "

Luffy whips around even as Zoro watches his back with Morgan, " Let her go now! " Luffy orders. Garp had found out very quickly that threatening Serena earned him severe beatings from his grandson. There was also a knife held at her throat.

Fred's wand was out immediately, " Expelliarmus! "

The knife was gone and Luffy unleashes a Gum Gum Pistol on Alan Crasher. Once he's down Serena winces, the bastard had dislocated her shoulder. Even with her rate of healing she wouldn't be able to use her left arm for a week. Luffy looks at her concerned, " You all right? "

" Other than a dislocated shoulder I'm good. I'll actually need a doctor to set it though. " Serena admits.

One of the marines steps forward and fixes her shoulder while also giving her a sling. Serena curses this but accepts it. Once they've eaten they set sail in a small boat Serena had bought, she'd also paid for their meals. George took the helm and they all got to know each other. Zoro wanted to be the world's best swordsman, Serena, Fred, and George all just wanted to be free and help Luffy become King of the Pirates. " What do you three do? " Zoro asks.

" Serena's the field medic and all three of us are trap masters. Once we find an actual navigator I'll be the backup navigator. Fred, well, he's our planner, in other words he makes the battle plans. "

" I see, so we still need a full time navigator, a doctor, a cook, and a marksman right? " Zoro says.

" We need a shipwright too, spells can only keep a ship cobbled together for so long, " Serena states, " The last priority, Luffy, will be a musician, do I make myself clear! "

Luffy winces, " Got it, Serena. You and Zoro can share first mate responsibilities. "

" Don't worry, I can keep our captain reigned in, Zoro. It'll depend on the situation whom gets the job. " Serena states.

" Makes sense, do you even use a weapon? "

" Knife fighter. " Serena answers him.

" Tonfa. " Fred adds.

" I'm rather partial to my sais. " George states.

" You're all close combat fighters then. Yeah, we need a marksman. " Zoro says.

" True, we do need a few long range fighters, we'll get there. " Serena hands Zoro a nutrient potion and makes him drink it, " That'll help you out and help you recover quicker from your recent ordeal, it's a simple nutrient potion. "

" Well, you are the field medic, but does it have to taste so nasty? "

" That's the only one I haven't improved the flavor on. Blood replenishing potion generally tastes nasty, just ask Luffy. "

Luffy grimaces, " It's true. " Luffy says, pulling out his meat plate, his second favorite gift from Serena, his first being getting his hat charmed permanently to be tear proof, water proof, fire proof, stomp proof, hell his hat was invincible along with his clothes. Serena had gotten him several outfits in varying colors. Right now he was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, blue jean capris, and sandals. Serena still wore the purple wristbands he had given her, black jean capris, a purple t-shirt, and purple boots. She had a belt that held two of her knives, the other two were in her boots. Her wands were in holsters on either wrist for easy use.

Fred's outfit was like his except for the fact his shirt was green and George's shirt was light blue, that way others could tell them apart. " How does that plate do that? " Zoro asks.

" Magic, I got that as a gift for Luffy during my first year at magic boarding school. " Serena states.

Zoro blinks, " Care to share, Captain? "

Luffy grins and shares with them, making sure they each got their favorite meats. Their cook, when they got one, would most likely worship her for getting Luffy his own food source. Serena pulls out some oranges and makes sure they each eat one, " We don't need to get Scurvy now do we? " Serena said it in question form but everyone knew better.

Serena would make sure to get vitamin c in all of them, especially her meat loving captain. They would need a ship soon as Serena could feel that they would be getting their navigator soon. " George, where will we be ending up? "

" Well, Claws, we'll be landing at Orange Town soon enough. " George answers.

" Claws? " Zoro asks.

" I'm an animagus, I turn into a lioness. " Serena replies.

" Hence the nickname Claws, her dad was Prongs, turned into a Stag. " Fred states.

" I see, magic will be very useful then. " Zoro states.

Serena smiles at this and soon enough they've reached Orange Town and are disembarking, " Gred, stay with the boat and see if you can expand it some, or we'll steal one of Buggy's ships, but change the Jolly Roger. "

" Got it. " Fred says, his eyes alight with merriment.

" Forge, stick with Zoro, safety in numbers. " Serena says.

George nods and Serena whips around in time to keep Luffy from running off, " Monkey D. Luffy, so help me if I have to I will hit you with the Full Body Bind, got it! "

Luffy gulps and then walks off with Serena, Zoro was staring after them in awe, " How does she do that? "

" They've known each other for nine years now, were in the murky area between friends and more for three of those years. Luffy doesn't want his girlfriend pissed off at him. " Fred ripostes.

George and Zoro head off then as well while Fred sets to work. Serena drags Luffy to a book store as she wanted some new reading material and one look from her has him rooted to the spot. She did not want to chase him around apparently. That and Serena wanted to get him away from her chaperones, once she has her books Serena smirks, " Captain, we've left behind my chaperones. "

Luffy smiles widely at this and whisks her away. An actual date without Fred and George hovering nearby, he was all for that. As the pair enjoy their time alone Fred meets up with Nami, a thief and manages to get her story out of her. He smirks, " Leave Arlong to me and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew. We may be new but Luffy will kick his ass. We need a full time navigator anyhow and you can have all the treasure and the map of the grand line. We'll free your village and the people. "

" Arlong's a Fish Man. " Nami says.

Fred smirks, " Luffy ate the Gum Gum Fruit. "

" If your captain allows me to join I will. " Nami decides.

" Good, I think Serena, our field medic is getting tired of being the only female on the crew. " Fred says and changes the Jolly Roger.

" How'd you do that? " Nami asks.

" Magic. " Fred responds and we leave them to find Luffy and Serena running afoul of the Buggy Pirates. Serena sighs at this, " Buggy has the Chop Chop Fruit, be careful dear Captain. I'll take your hat while you fight. "

Luffy nods at this and Serena backs away, cursing that damn marine for dislocating her shoulder. George and Zoro show up in time for Zoro to deal with Cabaji and George to deal with Mohji and Richie. George draws his sais and smirks, he could handle this. Quite easily in fact, as he apparates all around Mohji and Richie he gets in several slashes and soon enough both lion and tamer are down. Luffy deals with Buggy directly and Serena picks off the others with several well placed stunning charms. She was predominately right handed after all. Once Buggy has been dealt with Serena rejoins her crew mates, handing Luffy his hat. Luffy smirks, a mischievous light in his eyes that George recognizes all too well, and pulls Serena into a fiery and short kiss.

George nearly growls but knew he and Fred had been highly obnoxious while they were still on Dawn Island. Serena had followed through on her Bat Bogey Hex threat too. " Let's go. " Luffy says.

" Pirate or not, Captain or not, you will respect her honor and not listen to your hormones, got it. " George says.

Serena rolls her eyes, " George, can we just go, you, Fred, and Ace have all given Luffy different versions of the same speech. I think I am capable of making my own decisions, George Weasley! "

George winces at this, true, in wizarding society Serena was of age. All four of them blink when they find Fred with another girl, another red head, though her red was more orange, " Guys, this is Nami, she's agreed to be our navigator if we do her a favor and remove the Arlong Pirates from the Conomi Islands and in particular from Cocoyasi Village, Nami's home town. " Fred says.

" I'm George, Fred's twin and your assistant navigator. "

" I'm Serena, field medic and co first mate. "

" Roronoa Zoro, the other first mate. "

" Monkey D. Luffy, I'm the Captain. "

George and Nami look at the map, " It looks like the next island is in the Gecko Islands, and we'll be visiting Syrup Village. " Nami says.

With Nami in control of the ship and the nautical spells Fred had cast they made good time and Serena can be found curled up against Luffy, napping. Zoro was also napping while the others ran the ship. Luffy had a good reason to not move as Serena needed the sleep desperately. Fred had filled Nami in on Serena's almost constant nightmares and how she only seemed to get peaceful sleep whenever she was near Luffy.

Author's Note: Zoro's fight with Cabaji is the same and Serena stunned the pieces of Buggy in place of Nami tying them up. Other than that Luffy's fight remained the same as well, other than Buggy managing to damage his hat. Buggy did still insult Shanks though, which pissed Luffy off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or One Piece.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena stretches as she wakes up from her nap, " Just relax, you need it. Fred, George, and Nami can handle things for now. " Luffy says.

" We'll need to find a bigger ship soon, you know that, Luffy. "

" Yeah, I know. I'm just glad that you got out when you did, Serena. I can't believe they were seriously going to make you deal with their problem. If they had just gotten over the fact that sometimes you have to kill someone then Voldemort wouldn't have been a problem. " Luffy says softly even though Serena, with her Saturnian gifts of power from Queen Hadia had made it so no one could over hear their conversation. Each planetary queen had gifted her with the powers their planets were known for.

Zoro had woken up and was sparring with Fred, only using Nitoryu, two sword style against Fred's tonfas. Fred and Zoro were weaving around each other like they were dancing. Block, thrust, parry, and so on. Fred refused to apparate in a spar. As Fred twists through Zoro's onslaught his eyes are alight with happiness, this is where he needed to be and this is what he needed to do with his life. Zoro smirks, " Let's call this a draw, Fred, neither one of us has gotten anywhere in twenty minutes. "

" Agreed, let's do this again sometime soon. " Fred states, he'd found a new sparring partner.

Serena smiles at this, " It seems Fred and Zoro are getting along. "

" That's good, so are George and Nami. Zoro was right about one thing, we do need a marksman. Hopefully we can find one in Syrup Village, though doesn't Yasopp's family live there? " Luffy says.

" I think you're right. If his son is anything like him then he'll be good. " Serena admits.

" A cook will have to come after that, for now you can handle the medical needs. " Luffy says, admittedly he acted like a lovable goofball, but that was only to put people at ease around him. He wouldn't rule through fear, that only ended badly every time.

Feathers D. Lilly comes back from delivering a letter to Ace which Serena and Luffy read together. Ace was doing well and wished them luck in their journey. The letter said more but that was the gist of it. Serena gets out a paper and pen to write a reply letter, giving Luffy some paper and pen to write his own. She'd managed to get his penmanship legible by some miracle. " Gred, Forge, Ace wrote back, care to write to him? " Serena calls out.

The twins think about this and they both bring out pen and paper to write to Fire Fist Ace. " Who's Ace? " Nami asks.

" Portgaz D. Ace, brother figure to myself and Luffy. He left Dawn Island three years ago and is now the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He also ate the Flame Flame Fruit not long ago. " Serena answers.

" Wait, Fire Fist Ace is your big brother? " Zoro asks.

" Adoptive in both cases. " Serena states.

" Ace rocks. " Luffy says.

Serena rolls her eyes, though she did adore his idiot act. Feathers D. James shows up with a letter from Hermione and one from Ginny. Serena tosses Ginny's letter to George and reads Hermione's letter. Serena smirks as she reads the news of what was happening from Hermione. The Order of the Phoenix were a joke as Remus and Sirius had refused to rejoin. Plus, they'd gotten the goblins to ward Weasleys Wizard Wheezes to keep all of ill intent out. Hermione wrote that the joke shop was thriving even now in a time of war. She and Ginny stayed there with Remus and Sirius.

Once her letter to Ace is written Serena writes another one to Hermione keeping her up to date. George and Fred were both howling with laughter after reading Ginny's letter to them, " What did Gin write anyhow? " Serena asks.

Fred grins, " It seems little Ronniekins, "

" Managed to get mum quite mad at him, "

" By getting the Patil twins, "

" And Susan Bones pregnant. " George finishes.

Serena joins the twins in their mirth, " I knew he was a man whore and Dumbledore wanted me to be his friend. Hell, no! "

" Mum'll be livid because she can't access our joke shop money. " Fred professes.

" Though we did set up accounts for Bill, Charlie, and Ginny. " George admits.

" You two left a joke shop to become pirates? " Nami asks.

Serena smiles, " We come from a different dimension, Nami. Our bank now has several branches throughout this world and only pirates have access. You could easily open an account, Nami. Gringotts is run by goblins. "

Nami's eyes widen, " Really? "

" Yeah, only the seven warlords are denied service due to the fact that they aren't true pirates anymore. " Serena says.

" Where are these branches of Gringotts anyhow, and how soon can you get me to one? " Nami asks.

" Fred, could you take her to Dawn Island so she can open an account? " Serena asks.

" Sure, come on, Nami, we'll be traveling by Port Key. " Fred says and they were gone.

While George explains the various transportation methods Serena decides to write a letter to Griphook so she could set up an account for Roronoa Zoro. Of course, this meant that Feathers D. Eris would be getting some exercise. Once all of the letters have been sent off Serena turns to Zoro, " I'm setting you up an account, Zoro. I make plenty of money from my clothing lines, and Goblin made weapons are the best. There's a goblin weapon's shop in Loguetown. " Serena says.

Fred and Nami return at that time and Nami was in love with Gringotts, they'd even sent someone to go get the rest of her money from Bellemère's tangerine grove. Now no one could touch her money except for her, and that was just the way Nami liked it. Serena smiles, glad that she'd been able to help out her new crew mate. Luffy stretches once Serena finally allows him to move. She had her ways of keeping him in one place. Though as long as he stayed still so would she.

Another two hours and they've arrived at Syrup Village. Serena leaps on to the beach, " I know you're there and I can tell you stories about Yasopp. "

" You know my dad? " this is asked by a male teen about her age, wearing brown overalls with a white sash, an olive green plaid bandana, a blue and white striped arm band on his left arm, rectangular goggles, and a yellow satchel.

" Yeah, met him in Foosha Village on Dawn Island, and he was constantly bragging about you, " Luffy says, " I'm Monkey D. Luffy and this is my crew. "

" I'm Fred, the battle planner. "

" I'm George, back up navigator. Fred and I are also trap masters. "

" Serena, field medic, co first mate, and trap mistress. "

" Roronoa Zoro, swordsman and the other first mate. "

" I'm Nami, the navigator and treasurer. "

" I'm Usopp, come on, I'll show you all around. " Usopp says.

Serena makes sure to grab on to Luffy so he couldn't run off. Besides, it would make them look less threatening. George had picked up on that and had taken Nami by the arm. Fred had the job of sticking with Zoro, they were employing the buddy system. They met Onion, Pepper, and Carrot Usopp's little pirate crew. Serena smiles at them and looks at George, he nods and takes the three under his pranking wing. Usopp leads them to a restaurant and Serena sends Luffy a look, " I know, two courses, then use my special plate. "

" Why give him that restriction? " Usopp asks.

" Luffy's got an enormous appetite and I don't want to go broke feeding him. " Serena replies.

Luffy laughs nervously at this, he still remembered her threat to him two days before they had set sail. Needless to say Luffy did not want her following through on that particular threat any time soon. Serena could be quite creative when she put her mind to it. Zoro looks at his captain, " What did she threaten you with anyhow? "

Luffy studiously ignores this question from his green haired first mate. No way in hell would he reveal that. Not even Fred and George had gotten that information out of him. Once he's had his two courses he waits on Serena to get done. Usopp had left moments before to do something, this meant that once Serena was done eating they could get some time to themselves again. Towards sunset they ran into Usopp and overheard the Butler Klahadore's plan to get Kaya's fortune. Serena curses this, " Usopp, go find Fred and George, now. "

Usopp nods while Serena disillusions herself and Luffy before getting out of there. " Damn, Kuro, the Captain of the Black Cat Pirates faked his death. Luffy, you'll have to deal with him, but first we need a plan. "

Luffy nods, he'd heard of Kuro as well and Kaya was a friend of Usopp's. Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates were going to get their tails kicked by the Straw Hat Pirates. Serena was really hoping that Usopp had inherited his father's sniping skills, they needed a long distance fighter. Once the crew is together Serena explains the situation and Fred brings out the right map, " I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. "

Nami's eyes widen as she takes in the map, " This is fantastic. "

" Yeah, and we've got to beaches to trap. What say you, Gred, ready to show why we inherited the will of the marauders? " George asks.

" Hey, I'm the daughter of a Marauder. " Serena quips.

" Yeah, but your shoulder isn't healed yet, Claws. " Fred points out.

" Hasn't stopped me before, why would it now? " Serena fires back.

" This isn't that damn TriWizard's tournament. " George retorts.

" Serena, you're support only until that shoulder is healed, got it. " Luffy intervenes.

The red head sighs but nods. Once everything has been discussed Serena sighs, she was getting bored. " Hit the underlings with whatever spells you can throw, okay. "

Serena perks up, Luffy knew the signs of when she was getting bored and generally found a way to relieve her of her boredom. Both entry points were now trapped. Never underestimate the Weasley Twins. Serena was on one of the cliffs at the beach that Kuro's crew was entering from. They had to protect Syrup Village for Yasopp. They'd also have to let Yasopp know that his wife Banchina had died and how Usopp was doing. She made sure that Luffy got to the right place and Fred did the same for Zoro. She and Usopp took to sniping the enemy pirates, she'd hit them with Leg Locker, Jelly Legs, Full Body Bind, or Stun them.

Usopp was definitely his father's son, he never missed a mark unless he meant to or someone moved at the last moment. George had gone to protect Kaya with the help of Onion, Carrot, and Pepper. Fred was leaving nothing to chance when it came to Kuro. The fact that he had gotten himself secured as Kaya's butler was unthinkable. The man was brilliant and a great actor, not a good combination in someone evil. Nami was raiding their ship for all their treasure, though she would let Serena look through any jewels first. Then she'd take them to Gringotts for safe keeping, she'd have either Fred or George take her.

Serena and Usopp were doing a good job of picking off the cannon fodder. Zoro was dealing with the Meowban Brothers, Buchi and Sham while Fred dealt with Jango, the hypnotist. Luffy was waiting for Kuro to come so he could kick his ass. Of course, he did punch out the occasional pirate or two just so he wouldn't be too bored while waiting on Kuro. He also stuck close to Serena just in case, there was no way in hell there was going to be a replay of what happened in Shells Town Island.

Fred had his tonfa out and was grinning mercilessly as he continued to block Jango's chakrams that came hurtling at him. Serena's eyes light up, she'd be picking those up for sure, and sending one to the goblins so they could make her some more, she loved anything that resembled a discus for throwing. Hell, Fred would be able to dodge Jango all day. " WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! "

Luffy grins, " That's my cue, Yuhi Hime. "

Luffy nails Kuro with a Gum Gum Pistol and quickly follows it up with a Gum Gum Spear and then a Gum Gum Whip, followed by another Gum Gum Pistol. Kuro gets his unique gloves on and uses his Stealth Foot technique. Luffy nails him with a back handed smack. Zoro had the Meowban brothers finished off and Fred finishes off Jango. It was Usopp who spotted the Black Cat Pirate sneaking away. Mitsumi Buruneko, Usopp goes after her while Serena steps up her sniping. Usopp arrived just in time for George to see him and cast a Diffindo to get the branch that was in Usopp's way removed. Usopp hit Jango with an Exploding star from his Ginga Pachinko Sling Shot.

Onion, Carrot, and Pepper had delayed Mitsumi Buruneko earlier while George had gotten Kaya moving and Carrot had nailed Mitsumi Buruneko in her nether regions with his frying pan. However, not all plans work flawlessly, and Kaya had written the will that Kuro had wanted her to. When Buruneko had held her and was ready to kill her Usopp had shown up and George had acted. Back at the beach Luffy barely intercepts Kuro's attack on Serena. His senior first mate's eyes widen in shock, " No one touches a member of my crew! " Luffy all but roars it as he tosses his hat to Serena.

Luffy had already destroyed the claws on Kuro's right hand and had gotten lucky with how the left hand claws had impaled him. " Ha, a captain is to use their crew, they're nothing more than cannon fodder. "

Serena's eyes widen and she backs away quickly, now Luffy was beyond pissed off. Kuro would die at Luffy's hands, that was for sure. Serena was already cataloguing Luffy's injuries and running through what potions and spells she would need to use to heal him up. She'd need Conprimo, a spell to seal, and she'd need to give him a blood replenishing potion. Zoro was still on nutrient potions to make up for his time in Shells Town. She waits until Kuro backs away and casts a silent _Conprimo_ on Luffy so he didn't lose too much blood.

Luffy spares her a brief glance to thank her and then he was off after Kuro who used his Shakushi again. Luffy manages to grab his ankle and then letting himself get pulled to Kuro wraps himself around him, Kuro's crew cheering for him which when Luffy sends his head back he shouts at them not to, then he nails Kuro with the Gum Gum Bell, finishing Kuro off. He tosses Kuro towards his crew and demands that they leave. Serena apparates down to him and starts healing his wounds while handing him a potion he knew all too well.

" Damn, the blood replenishing potion. At least it doesn't taste as bad now as it did before you modified it. " Luffy says.

Serena then goes over to Zoro and does the same thing, and forces the same potion on him. " I am eternally grateful that I am a fully certified healer. " Serena runs a diagnostic spell on Zoro, " You'll need the nutrient potion at all three meals for the next three weeks, after that you're good, unless I have to patch you up again, then I can't say. "

Serena goes over to Fred and runs a quick diagnostic on him as well, " Make sure you use some of that bruise balm of yours and George's, other than that you're good. "

" Right, I'll even give some to Luffy and Zoro. " Fred says.

" Give me Luffy's. You know how he gets, I'll patch him up the rest of the way, okay. "

Fred nods and gives her some of the bruise balm. She holds on to it until she gets Luffy alone, " All right, you either apply this bruise balm yourself or I apply it, by force if necessary, Monkey D. Luffy. "

" I'll do it. Fred and George are genii to have come up with this bruise balm. " Luffy says and starts to apply the balm. Serena lays down on the ground, just relaxing for once.

" There was no way in hell I was going to let Kuro hurt you. " Luffy says softly.

Serena sighs, " I know, but I can take that kind of an injury better than you can, Luffy. "

" Don't care, you're mine, and I'll be damned if I let a bastard like that hurt you if I can help it. " Luffy retorts.

Serena smiles at this as Luffy finishes up with the balm before laying down beside her and pulling her to him. Serena snuggles in, these were the times she liked the most with Luffy. Just being with him, while they were relaxing Usopp was telling Carrot, Onion, Pepper, and Kaya to keep what happened a secret. They agree and a short while later after telling his crew about his intention to go out to sea and hearing their ambitions, he disbands the Usopp Pirates. The next day the Straw Hat Crew is eating in the local restaurant when Kaya comes up to them, thanking them, and saying she had a gift for them.

All of them are shocked to see a caravel, the ship, designed by Kaya's servant Merry, the Merry Go's operations are explained to Nami and George. It was then that they saw Usopp come rolling down the hill with a huge olive green backpack on. Fred stops him with the Impediment Curse and Luffy asks him to join the crew. Feathers D. Ace had returned and Serena smiles, " Kaya, with Ace here, or birds that looks similar to him Usopp can keep in touch. His full name is Feathers D. Ace. Memorize how he looks. Usopp, you can use Ace to send a letter to your father, the Red Haired Pirates know Feathers D. Ace on sight. "

" Thank you for that information, Serena. "

" No problem, stay safe, and be willing to kill to protect those you love. " Serena says.

Once they've set sail Usopp sets to work on his letter to his father while everyone else gets settled in, though Fred had already placed the appropriate spells on the Merry Go to help her last longer. Serena can be seen going through the treasure with Nami, deciding what to keep, what to sell, through the goblins, and what to put in the bank for safety. Once that's done Serena takes Nami this time and gets Zoro's key. Once their business is concluded she heads off to see Neville and get an Orange Tree sapling that she would get planted on the Merry Go in a pot charmed as a port key so she could send it back to Neville if necessary. He gives her a pair and Serena takes her and Nami back. Then she places the saplings and then goes straight to her captain. Luffy gulps, he knew that look. He also knew that Neville had charmed those orange trees to grow fast and strong.

" I solemnly swear that I will not eat the orange trees bare once they begin to bear fruit. " Luffy says quickly, not wanting to get on his girlfriend's bad side. Besides he had his special meat plate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, One Piece, or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Buru means blue in Japanese. I kept the fights canon for the most part. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena sighs when she sees what Luffy had painted as their pirate mark. Luffy could not paint, thankfully Usopp took on that job and they had their pirate mark. While Zoro is dreaming of his childhood Serena corners Luffy for some bacon, she wanted a snack. Luffy hands it over and once she's eaten Luffy demands she get some sleep. Serena curls up into him, Usopp had sent his letter off the previous day. Serena had the Silence Wall up again, " You can't keep going without sleep like this. "

Serena turns her eyes towards him, " I know, Luffy, but my nightmares never give me any peace, plus there's the foresight I get from Mars and Pluto. That acts up and comes as dreams at times. "

Luffy looks at her, he had forgotten about her planetary gifts of power. At least she'd be able to direct them away from truly life threatening situations at times. " Anything I need to know? "

" Yeah, I need to go kill Marshall D. Teach before our brother does something stupid. Teach killed Thatch for the Dark Dark Fruit. Ace can't win, but I can kill the bastard and lock away that damnable fruit or give it to Eris as an offering. "

Luffy groans, of course Ace would go after him, " When do you need to leave? "

" I should go now, that way once I'm finished I can get all the sleep I want. "

Luffy curses softly, " Why do you have to be a death goddess as well? "

" I have to do this now, Luffy. He'll turn Ace into the Marines and then Ace will die saving you after you break in to stop him from being executed. " Serena says softly, " Plus, Teach will get Whitebeard's Devil Fruit as well, the Tremor Tremor Fruit. "

Luffy's eyes widen as he takes in all the implications of that simple statement, " Shit, he kills Whitebeard and leaves a power gap in the Emperors. Go, I hate using you as an assassin but this takes precedence. I'll keep the others distracted. "

Serena disappeared in that moment and Luffy stretches before going to annoy Fred. The lovable goof ball was back in control and Nami just shakes her head as she watches him, but then again she had seen his fight with Kuro. The goof ball was an act then, designed to put them all at ease. Though she wondered where Serena was.

Grand Line:

Portgaz D. Ace shudders suddenly, he knew this feeling. The Shinimegami was hunting, " Ace. "

" Sis, what are you doing? " Ace asks.

" Leave Teach to me, bro. You can't beat the Dark Dark Fruit. Wait for Luffy on Drum, okay. We'll be heading there soon enough. " Shinimegami states.

" Got it, what will you do with his devil fruit? "

" Either stuff it in subspace or use it as an offering for Eris. Imagine the Chaos she could cause with that fruit. "

Ace chuckles at this, he'd met Eris before and he honestly liked her. " All right, I'll wait for you guys to catch up. How many crew members do you have anyhow? "

" Of course there's me, Fred, George, and Luffy. We've added Roronoa Zoro, a girl named Nami as our navigator, and Usopp as our sharpshooter, Usopp is Yasopp's son. "

" No cook yet? "

" I get the feeling that we'll be meeting our cook in short order. Now, I need to go, bro. Take care of yourself. "

With that the presence was gone and Ace blinks, he hated it when she did that. He also knew that if she were interfering like this then Teach would have led to his death and she favored him.

New World:

Benn Beckman was surprised to see Feathers D. Ace approaching their current location and even more shocked to see whom the letter was addressed to. He didn't recognize the writing but still, " Yasopp, you've got a letter. "

The blonde sharpshooter ambles over and after he's read the letter he's in shock, " Yasopp, who was the letter from? " Shanks asks.

" My son, apparently my wife died shortly after I went out to sea. He's now the sharpshooter for Luffy's crew. "

Shanks winces, Yasopp would never have abandoned his son like that had he known. " They'll be on the first half of the Grand Line soon, send a letter back and maybe we can arrange to meet them. "

" That's assuming Luffy and his crew make it to the Grand Line. " Lucky Roo says.

" Roo, you should know better than to underestimate any crew that has me on it. " a voice whispers.

Shanks chuckles, " Musume, don't scare my crew members. "

She shows herself, " Gomen, Tou-san, I just had to go kill Marshall D. Teach before he could become a real nuisance of himself. Mostly to save aniki, but well, Whitebeard would have gotten to him soon enough anyhow. Now, what do you know about Arlong? "

" Why? " Yasopp asks.

She sighs, " Our head navigator's whole village is under Arlong's rule and we've agreed to deal with the problem for her. Luffy will get to deal with the shark himself but I'd like enough information that we can plan accordingly. "

Benn nods at this and she pulls out a Dicta Quill that takes the notes Benn was giving while she catches up with Shanks. No one asked what she had done to Teach, Shinimegami was known for very violent and bloody deaths. She would have also displayed his corpse in a macabre way. With a casual wave of her hand she's cleaned up, no need to scare the rest of the Straw Hat Crew. Yasopp quickly writes a return letter though Feathers D. Ace would be delivering said letter. He had a lot to make up for with his son.

East Blue:

Serena yawns and heads for Luffy's cabin on the Merry Go, at least there she could sleep undisturbed. On the deck Luffy pauses briefly, he'd felt the Shinimegami return, but figured Serena was now getting the sleep she so desperately needed. At least she had diverted one path to the future, and hopefully the new way forward would be a hell of a lot better. That was when he decided they should practice using the cannon. Once Nami had taken them to a place where they could practice Luffy's first shot went wide and that was when Usopp took over and hit their target, a tiny rocky island dead on.

Then they were attacked by a man whom they later find out from Zoro that his name is Johnny and then Johnny brings Yosaku on. It was Nami who diagnosed him with Scurvy and sent Luffy and Usopp, after they apologized, after limes. While Yosaku, after being an idiot, and dancing around, lays recovering Johnny, while they're eating and Luffy points out they need a sea cook, tells them about the Baratie. The Baratie being a floating restaurant on the ocean. Luffy grins, that was where he would go next, they needed a cook anyhow.

Serena awoke when she heard cannon fire and heads out on the deck, her eyes widen, " Luffy, tell me that wasn't you. "

" My grip slipped and I hit the wrong ship, I meant to send the cannon ball back to the Marine ship. " Luffy admits.

" Come on then, Captain, we'll travel over by Gum Gum Express and I'll see about fixing the damage and healing any injuries. " Serena says.

Luffy grins, Serena rarely let him take her with him while traveling by means of his devil fruit, Serena grabs on and one Gum Gum Rocket later they're on the Baratie and Serena seeks out the owner. She works everything out with him but seeing as how Luffy was still trying to convince the sous chef Sanji to be their cook they weren't going to be leaving for a while. Zeff observes Serena and Luffy, the rubber boy may act like an idiot but he was far from it. He also noticed his small and possessive gestures when it came to his female co-first mate.

Even Sanji picked up on them, and the blonde sighs internally, all the beautiful ones were either taken or lesbians. Serena sits Luffy down, " Do not move, I don't need to fix anything else you break, accidentally or not, do you understand me, Monkey D. Luffy! "

" Perfectly, Serena. " Luffy says as Sanji comes over to take their order.

Serena only has to raise one eyebrow for Luffy to get her message, one course and dessert, " I'll have the biggest Porterhouse Steak you've got and a whole Peach Cobbler. " Luffy says.

Serena looks over the menu, " I'll take the spaghetti, you can give him the meatballs, garlic bread with melted mozzarella cheese, hot cocoa, and do you guys have any chocolate desserts? "

" We have Dark Chocolate Fudge. " Sanji says, writing down their order. Luffy adds a large glass of milk to his order.

" How much of the fudge do you have left? " Serena asks.

Luffy sees the look in her eyes, " Bring it all, she'll pay any price for Dark Chocolate Fudge. "

Sanji's eyes widen at this, most girls balked at that much sugar. Once her meal is eaten Serena's eyes light up when she sees the fudge, one look at Luffy has him keeping his hands far away from her fudge. The first bite and Serena was in dessert heaven, " My compliments to the chef who made this fudge. This is the best Dark Chocolate Fudge I have ever tasted. "

" You are far too kind to me, milady. My name is Sanji and I am the one who made that fudge. "

Serena stares at him, " Please, in the name of all that is good and chocolatey be our cook. "

" Sorry, but I like my job here. " Sanji says.

Serena watches him walk away, eyes wide, " Luffy, he will be our cook. "

Luffy grins, Sanji thought he was annoying, Serena would do anything to keep a constant supply of Dark Chocolate Fudge near her, except cheat on him. Sanji was soon being courted as the Straw Hat Cook by both Luffy and Serena. Serena even paid for Gin's food, since she knew damn well what it was like to be truly hungry, after she had met Luffy and Makino that had never happened again. Gin heads back for his captain and Serena sighs wearily, " Best gear up for a fight, dear Captain, Don Krieg will be your opponent. I'll warn the others. "

Luffy nods and once that is done Serena can be found eating some more of her fudge, even Nami stayed away from her fudge after nearly getting her hand sliced off. Only George's quick thinking had saved her. He'd used a summoning charm to summon Nami to him. The crew soon learned that all things chocolate were to Serena like meat was to Luffy. Luffy soon gets into an interesting chat with Sanji about the All Blue, " How'd you meet her anyhow? "

Luffy smiles, " You become a member of my crew and I'll tell you. "

Sanji looks at him, " You two really want me that badly as a part of your crew? "

" Serena will have you as our cook one way or another. You might as well give in. " Luffy says plainly.

" I owe the old man my life. " Sanji states.

" I'm sure he'd also want you to go out and live your own dream. " Luffy tells Sanji.

After Zoro's fight with Mihawk, Serena apparates over to get him before he can fall in the water and starts working on healing him, all the while the battle with the Don Krieg Pirates has started, the others are all on the Merry Go which Nami and George moved to safety. Sanji faces off against Pearl while Luffy deals with Don Krieg himself. While those two fights are going on Serena manages to get Zoro over to Zeff and gets the protection charm up. Gin finishes off Pearl after Luffy crashes into him, then Krieg unleashes his poison gas. " _Ebullio Maxima_! " Serena casts a large bubble head charm, Luffy was safe over where he was.

When the smoke clears Zeff, Serena, Sanji, and Zoro are safe within the bubble head charm, " Luffy, take it up a level and kick his ass, and try not to fall into the ocean. " Serena calls out, and sets to work on Zoro some more, using her second wand.

" You heard my senior first mate, I have to kick your ass now, Krieg. " Luffy states, of course Luffy knew that Serena just wanted this over with so they could go and kick Arlong's ass at long last, though they needed Zoro at full health for that. When Zoro wakes up Serena forces another blood replenishing potion down his throat and rolls her eyes, Luffy had better hope to hell that they found a doctor soon. That way she wouldn't be constantly using her power in order to heal everyone.

As Luffy dodges Krieg's spear and deals with his special bullets Serena runs a quick diagnostic spell on Sanji, and does some quick healing spells. She also gives him a thimble full of Skelegrow to fix his leg fractures. " What is that shitty tasting stuff? " Sanji asks her.

" A potion known as Skelegrow, that amount should fix the fractures you have. Be grateful, I changed the taste of that, it used to taste worse. I ought to know, in my second year at school my pathetic defense teacher removed all the bones from my broken right arm. I had drink a gobletful of that crap and spend the night in the Hospital Wing. " Serena says.

Sanji almost gags at the thought of drinking a gobletful of that stuff before the taste had been modified. " I see your point, so are you the doctor? "

" Hell no, I'm the field medic. " Serena looks over in time to see Luffy bust Krieg's armor and once the fight ends Serena curses, and aim a wand at Luffy, knowing she only had mere seconds, " _Ebullio_! "

Then Luffy was in the water, " Sanji, can you go get my captain, because he ate a devil fruit he can't swim and I still need to look after my junior first mate. "

Sanji takes off his shoes and dives in, swimming down after Luffy, " I have a plan to get him to go, it's harsh, but it'll work. " Zeff says.

" Time for your sous chef to graduate, huh? " Serena asks.

" It is, that captain of yours, he'll go far, especially with you around to keep him grounded. " Zeff states.

Once Zeff has implemented his plan and Sanji has joined the Straw Hats Serena puts him in charge of getting the right food for everyone, " Oh, Sanji, no damn Shellfish please. " Serena says.

" Allergy? " Sanji asks.

" Severe Allergy. " Serena responds and asks to copy any map Zeff might have, well, she has a clone do it, but still any maps they could get ahold of the better off they were. She was also making them marauder style maps. Then Serena thinks of something.

" Zeff, do you have a spar Log Pose? " Serena asks suddenly.

" Why do we need a log pose? " Luffy asks.

" A Log Pose is the only way to safely navigate the Grand Line. " Serena responds.

" Log Pose, very important, got it. " Luffy states.

Turns out that Zeff didn't have a spare Log Pose, which sucked for the Straw Hat Crew, but they'd figure something out. Things Luffy was involved in generally turned out all right.

Sanji had all his stuff packed up and was now overseeing the food supplies, making sure to have enough of the proper ingredients to make Serena's supply of chocolate goodies. Something told Sanji that keeping the female first mate happy was a very vital thing. Once on board the Merry Go Serena introduces him to everyone else, " Fred is the equivalent to our Quarter Master, Usopp is our sharpshooter, Nami and George are the navigators. Zoro and I share first mate duties, and Luffy is the captain. " Serena says.

" Do Fred and George always wear different colored shirts? " Sanji asks.

" Now they do, so everyone knows who they are. Mind you they also answer to Gred and Forge. " Serena states and shows Sanji to the room he'd share with the other boys, and his domain, the kitchen.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night aboard the Merry Go Luffy and Serena could be found in the Crow's Nest, " You all right, Yuhi Hime? "

Serena sighs at this question, at least her arm was ready for battle again, though she did have to do some work on Luffy after everyone else was already asleep, " I should be asking you that, seeing as how you took a lot of damage from Krieg. "

" Genki ( I'm fine). Nani ga anata wa dodesu ka( What about your nightmares)? "

" Nani mo watashi ga atsukau wa dekimasen( Nothing I can't handle). "

" Anata ga subete de sorera ni taisho suru hitsuyo wa arimasen( You shouldn't have to deal with them at all)! " Luffy fires back. He hated that there was nothing he could do to get rid of her nightmares, all he could do was offer her peaceful sleep in his arms.

" Watashi wa shiru( I know). " With how calmly she said that gave Luffy pause, she sounded resigned to her fate. That wasn't his Yuhi Hime, he knew they needed to talk, and they were now setting sail for the Conomi Islands and Cocoyasi Village.

" How bad are your nightmares getting? " Luffy asks softly, but the tone told her she needed to answer, immediately.

The red head looks up at the moon, " The bad thing about my nightmares is that they're my memories, sometimes playing true and other times getting twisted up. It sucks to be me sometimes, the only way I can combat them is to remember the few good times I've had, meeting you and then the twins gave me a reason to fight, otherwise I would have given up a long time ago, Luffy. "

" I was wondering when the mask would crack. Why portray yourself as strong all the time? " Luffy asks her.

" I've always had to. I haven't told you nearly a quarter of what I suffered through during the Silver Millennium, mostly because I just don't want to let those memories ever see the light of day again. "

Luffy sighs, Serena could be more stubborn than him, Ace, and his grandpa combined, " Tell me, please, this is poisoning you. "

Serena rolls her thoughts around in her head, " In my first life my mother did everything humanly possible to break me and make me a weak willed and malleable puppet, and I mean everything, Luffy. That's how Shinimegami came to be. Back then my father was Lord Hades of the Underworld. Shinimegami was my strongest and truest defender, most suitors met up with her and her glaive, and she generally threatened them with castration if they tried anything with me. Endymion no baka was the only stupid enough to keep coming back for more. "

" How could she do that to her own daughter? "

" My great grandmother willed to me her Silver Crystal, well, more importantly she willed it to the next Cosmos in the royal line. "

" She did all that to you so she could control the power of Cosmos, to rule the universe, right? " Luffy states.

Serena nods at this, " Well, the Queen of the Universe is the only female worthy of the Pirate King. "

Serena smirks and pulls him to her, " One of these days we are going to put that rubber body of yours to the test. "

Luffy gulps, " If I touch you before we're married Fred and George will kill me. "

" They said nothing about me touching you however. " Serena says, smirking.

Luffy looks at her, " You're not as innocent as they think, huh? "

" Hell, I'm of age in the wizarding world so Fred and George can go hang themselves, though you don't get to touch me without a ring. " Serena says.

Luffy curses at this, he didn't have money. " Luffy, we're pirates, remember. Just take something from Arlong, I'm sure Nami won't mind, if you explain it to her. "

Luffy grins at this, " You'll deal with Fred and George then? "

" Of course I will. Though you are a captain, this is a ship. "

" Yeah, but I can't marry myself on board. We need another captain to do us a favor. " Luffy admits.

" Too bad Shanks isn't nearby, then again, you haven't gotten that talk yet. "

Luffy starts to sweat, he had gotten the brother talk, several variations of it actually, but not the father talk yet, " Yeah, not Shanks. " Luffy states.

Serena giggles at this, " We could always just see if there is someone in Nami's village who'll marry us. "

Luffy looks at her and kisses her, hard. The Moon Princess and Girl-Who-Lived catches up with him quickly. It had been a long time since Luffy had kissed her like this. One very intense make out session later they sit cuddled together, just relaxing. " I think engagement is good enough for now, I'll just have to make sure that I snag the best ring suited for you out of Arlong's treasure. "

" It's nice to finally have some time to ourselves. " Serena murmurs.

Luffy rolls his eyes at this, Fred and George were making his love life hell, and they knew it too. Serena fell asleep minutes later and Luffy looks at her, she didn't deserve what had happened to her in either life time.

Grand Line, Drum Kingdom:

Portgaz D. Ace sighs as he docks and walks around, why would his imoto send him to a winter island. Then again she always had her reasons for what she did. He'd just have to have faith in her. She had said that they would end up here, so here he'd wait. He'd just relax and…zzzz. Ten minutes later Ace startles awake, _Damn narcolepsy._ Is Ace's thoughts on that matter, this had been happening for as long as he could remember. Generally when he was in battle he had someone to watch his back and his imoto had gotten him a Port Key that was spelled to remove him from danger if his narcolepsy ever acted up when he was in the middle of a fight.

One of her better gifts to him, though he did keep Sabo with him at all times, that Kneazle was damn useful. He should have listened when Sabo reacted violently to Teach. Oh well, Teach was definitely dead now, he had paid for killing Thatch. It was never a good thing when Shinimegami went hunting though he and Luffy knew that they never had to fear her. She favored them and Shanks, that was how Shanks had managed to save Luffy after all. The wielder of the Flame Flame Fruit decides to see if there was anything he could send to Dadan through the goblins, he knew they had a bank near Alabasta. The woman had raised him after all.

Merry Go, East Blue:

A new day had dawned and Serena pulls out her daggers and starts to go through her katas, she had to get back up to snuff after all. Zoro watches her move and has to admit that she was good, the speed at which she went through her katas told him that much. " What's her style called? "

" She uses a reverse grip with the edge out, after she learned the basics she developed the panther style. When she really wants to test it out she'll ask you for a spar. " Fred tells him.

" I see, thank you for that. Why did she choose knives? "

" I'd like to know that too. " Sanji admits, watching her move.

" Her maternal aunt and her family used her as slave labor, just ask Luffy, he was actually there for a whole week. She had to cook every meal and clean the entire damn house, not to mention the yard work. " Fred states.

" So she's comfortable with knives, but doesn't want to cook most of the time. " Sanji says.

" Luffy promised her that she would never have to cook on his ship. " George remarks, coming up to them.

" Since we have cleaning spells that's no problem, unless we get Serena pissed, then she'll make us clean the mundane way, using a tooth brush. " Fred adds.

Sanji would keep the kitchen clean but that right there told him to help keep the rest of the ship clean as well. You did not piss off a female, especially a red head. Zeff had taught him that quite well. Nami gulps as she hears this, she should have known that Serena had a temper to be feared. Usopp looks at their female first mate, " In other words don't piss her off. "

" That's right, Serena was scaring mountain bandits at twelve. " Luffy says interjecting himself into the conversation. He had to keep the conversation directed away from his and Serena's relationship.

" Captain, what is the status of your relationship with the lovely Serena? " Sanji asks.

Internally Luffy sweat drops at this, he just had to ask in front of the twins, didn't he? " Yes, do tell… " Fred starts.

" Dear captain. " George finishes.

Each twin is surprised to have a knife at their throat, Serena had used her Pansau~isupa( Panther Whisper) to get behind them. She would have loved to actually fight Kuro herself, his Shakushi was interesting, to say the least. Zoro grins, " How'd you do that? "

" Pansau~isupa or Panther Whisper, very similar to Kuro's abilities. " Serena answers.

" I see, so your style is based on silence and speed. " Zoro states.

Serena nods at this, " Correct, now, twins, spar me. "

The twins wince and draw their weapons, Serena was going to make them pay for that. Serena kept her speed down, " Pansasurasshu( Panther Slash). "

Fred and George barely deflect that attack and Zoro grins, his fellow first mate would be an interesting one to spar. Nami and Usopp's eyes were wide and then Serena starts to spin, " Pansahariken( Panther Hurricane). "

Fred and George slam into opposite rails, " Bloody hell, are you trying to kill us? "

" No, just beat the idea into your heads that I'm of age! " Serena snaps.

" Gred, I do believe she has a point. "

" As much as it pains me to admit it, Forge, our dear little sister is considered an adult by our society. "

Sanji, Usopp, and Nami blink at this, " Your society? "

" Yeah, we came here from a different dimension, in our society we come of age at seventeen. The Wizarding society hides itself from the mundane society or non-magic users and indoctrinates Mundane Borns into thinking that the Wizarding way is the correct way. " Serena answers.

" That's how you fix everyone up. " Sanji says.

" Yeah, I came up with cures for Mundane diseases in the Wizarding world though I worked my ass off to become a licensed Healer before we left. I'll have to go back periodically to keep up to date, plus I'm now the Head of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell, and Slytherin, through conquest. My lawyer, Godfather, and Uncle type figure are taking care of the day to day stuff for me though. " Serena says.

" In your world you're a noble. " Nami says incredulously.

Serena shrugs, she hated being noble as most nobles were pompous bastards and bitches that had sticks shoved so far up their asses that they reached their throats. Luffy smiles at this, " Serena just wants to be like everyone else. "

" In other words don't treat her any differently. " Zoro states simply.

" That's it exactly, Zoro. In my world I'm famous for surviving something no one else could so I have the title The- Girl-Who-Lived, it was getting rather bothersome to tell you the truth. Famous for something that happened when I was fifteen months old. " Serena says.

" Yeah, our honorary little sister here hates being in the spotlight, though if Sanji keeps her in chocolate then we'll be safer. " Fred admits.

Usopp and Nami shudder, the girl was scary when you screwed with her chocolate. Serena's orange trees were doing well, and a reminder glare at Luffy was all it took for him to remember to keep his mitts off of those oranges. He did not want her mad at him. That was when the Conomi Islands came into view and Nami steels herself. They were here to bring Arlong down, Usopp would be dealing with Chew, Zoro would be dealing with Hatchan, Sanji with Kuroobi, George would get Pisaro, the musician, Fred would get Kaneshiro, and Serena would be getting the only female of the lot Uzu. Luffy would naturally be fighting Arlong himself. Johnny and Yosaku look at them all as they prepare for battle.

" If you two act like you don't know us then you can collect Arlong's bounty. " Serena tells them.

The pirate hunters grin, " I like the way you think, aneki Serena. " Yosaku says.

" Agreed, you don't mind? " Johnny asks them.

" Hell no, collect his damn bounty, I just want him dealt with. " Nami says.

Once the planning session is over Luffy pulls Nami aside and explains what he was planning to do. Nami agrees to allow him to take one ring from Arlong's treasure since it was for a good cause. Serena can be seen polishing her knives, she would not allow herself to be taken lightly, she was injured for the first few fights, damn Marine. She would be fighting a Fish Woman, she'd need her speed and magic for this, along with her knives. The Conjunctivitis curse and Incendio would do nicely, so would Incarcerous and the Full Body Bind. Tergeo too as it cleared away any liquid. She would use anything and everything to her advantage in this fight and she couldn't afford to go down as she was the only one with any medical training, albeit magical.

" Luffy, please try to avoid going into the water. " Serena says.

Luffy laughs sheepishly at this and hands his hat over to Nami, she'd kill him if he managed to pull that again. He never intended to end up in the water, it just kinda happened. It wasn't really his fault, Fred sat polishing his tonfa while George took care of his sais. Zoro also took the time to do maintenance on his swords. Nami sighs, she wouldn't be fighting this time but she would need to get better with her staff, maybe Serena or George could help her. Nami was by nature a thief, she couldn't help it, she was also an excellent cartographer.

Once they anchored the Merry Go they head for Cocoyasi Village where Nami reunites with her sister Nojiko. Johnny and Yosaku hide, before they had gotten to where they anchored Luffy and Sanji had punched and kicked a Sea Cow respectively. While Nami catches up with Nojiko Luffy and the others head for Arlong Park, it was time to teach Arlong a lesson. Luffy punches the door open and takes out some fodder. " Where's Arlong? " Luffy demands.

" Arlong, I'm Arlong. Who are you? "

" A pirate. " Luffy replies.

" What does a pirate want with me? " Arlong asks.

That was when Luffy raced forward and punched him, " To free my navigator from you. " Luffy snaps.

Fred and George immediately go after their opponents while Serena whips her left handed wand out, "_Parum oculus! _" She casts this at Uzu while Zoro deals with Hatchan. Luffy scares of Mohmoo, the Sea Cow from earlier while Serena casts several Glacius spells in order to fight on the water. Luffy gets stuck in the ground from using a new move, the Gum Gum Pinwheel. Usopp tries to free him while the others fight their opponents. The villagers have shown up by this time and Luffy gets tossed into the water by Arlong. Serena curses even as Sanji takes his shoes off, " _Ebullio_! " Serena casts as Sanji dives in, followed by Kuroobi. Nojiko and Genzo pulls Luffy's head up above the water and start chest compressions under water to get him to cough up the water he swallowed.

Serena weaves around her opponent, whom was a pain in the ass even with her sight compromised, even as she lands a slash she gets punched backwards and slams into the cement wall. Using her Panther Whisper she gets moving again and has her wand at the ready, the spell on her lips and being said softly so her opponent wouldn't hear her, "_Tremo cruris!_ "

Uzu has a hard time staining after that and Serena smirks, sheathing her wand and drawing her other knife. Uzu manages to counter her and Serena goes sailing again into a different spot on the same wall. Her green eyes blaze as she stands back up, Panther Whisper being engaged again while at the same time she moves her knives in arcing crescents while whispering, " Meisu Raion Kokuhyo, ( Lioness Mauling)! "

Uzu is the one to go sailing this time though she sends water darts at Serena. Serena smirks and with Panther Whisper she was gone in mere seconds, her knives moving once again, this time in motion with her body as she was spinning around, the rest of the crew, finished with their fights watch hers, and recognize this move, as she had used it before, " Pansahariken( Panther Hurricane)! "

Uzu hits the wall at such an angle and with a significant amount of force that her neck snapped. Sanji dives back into the water, with Serena taking the time to cast another Bubble Head charm on him, and goes to free Luffy as Serena intercepts Arlong with a, " Mesu Raionwaru, (Lioness Whirlpool), " by jumping up into the air and spinning in midair heading straight for Arlong( AN: Think the Inuzuka Fang Wolf Fang technique). She slams into him and just as he's about to slam his nose into her, Luffy's arm grabs hold of her right shoulder and he lets his body follow the path of his arm and nails Arlong with a devastating kick to the chest.

Nami has shown up by this time and watches as Luffy deals with Arlong. The rest of the crew retreats to protect the villagers, Fred and George casting, " _Protego Totalum, Cave Inimicum._ "

Serena was already seeing to Sanji and Zoro, giving Zoro a general potion while casting Conprimo on him. Sanji needed another shot glassful of Skelegrow and judging from the look on his face he recognized it by scent. Serena looks up and Luffy finally truly pisses Arlong off. When Arlong's saw blade comes out Luffy ends up back flipping up Arlong Park until he has to dive into what used to be Nami's room. While Luffy starts destroying her room to Nami's tear ridden gratitude Serena is still working on the rest of the crew until Luffy's leg can be seen through the top of Arlong Park.

Serena grins at seeing this, " Here comes the Gum Gum Battle Axe. Arlong should never have let Luffy see your room, Nami, it just pissed him off all the more. That's why he destroyed your room and all those maps, to free you. "

Arlong Park falls and the villagers celebrate, Luffy had already snagged the perfect ring, and after his speech about how Nami will always be his friend the villagers toss him up into the air. Nami then deals with Nezumi, the corrupt marine. Serena finds herself being yanked to Luffy via Gum Gum Express for a celebratory kiss. Serena smiles into the kiss and takes the initiative to deepen the kiss. Once the kiss ends Serena smirks, " I could hire you out as a one man demolition crew. "

" I like being a pirate better. " Luffy says.

Once the marines are gone Johnny and Yosaku approach them and Serena restrains Arlong for them. While the entire village celebrates the twins get the Merry Go ready while Luffy finds an isolated place to do something very important. Ask Serena to marry him, Luffy had actually put a lot of thought into this, and knew he had to make it unique. With the setting sun as a backdrop on an isolated bluff Luffy had found he finally asks her to marry him. Serena grins and tackles him before proceeding to kiss him senseless. Luffy somehow managed to get the ring onto her finger even while her hands roamed. Luffy can't stop the low moan from escaping. She was attacking too many of his senses at once.

The seventeen year old captain manages to find enough will power to stop her, even though he really didn't want to. " Not yet. Our first time has to be special. "

Serena was content to stay where she was, as it would keep Luffy from moving. Luffy always had a good sense of when to pull back before her blood got too heated. Luffy wraps his arms around her as she relaxes into him, her head on his chest. It felt good to finally have her in his arms like this again, after a brief but intense make out session. Luffy was content to stay where he was, though he knew someone was bound to come looking for them soon enough. Nami would leave them alone if she found them but Fred and George wouldn't, and he just wanted to stay like this for a while.

Two hours later Nami finds them sound asleep and she giggles softly. Serena had complained to her about Fred and George always interfering, well, she'd just have to get Zoro's help on this, though she could distract George, Zoro could order them to stay in the village or on the ship. When she finds Zoro and tells him of her plan he agrees and she leads him to the twins where he quickly gives them their orders. Even Zoro knew Luffy and Serena needed some time together after a day like today. Fred and George knew what was going on but Zoro out ranked them.

Over the next few days the crew got to know the villagers of Cocoyasi and they were all sad to see them leave. Nami picks all their pockets after she has them set sail as she runs through the crowd to see them off and soon they're out of sight. Nezumi, meanwhile has just issued bounties on Monkey D. Luffy and his first mate, Serena. Luffy's bounty was set at 30,000,000 berries while Serena's was set at 27,500,000 berries. Nezumi was not happy with how things had turned out, while Johnny and Yosaku claim Arlong's bounty.

Serena and Luffy send several letters off to tell people of their engagement, Dadan, Makino, Ace, Garp, and Shanks were all on that list. Fred let them borrow his Tern for that. Dadan, Makino, and Neville's letters all went in the same envelop and Eris was sent to them, Ace to Shanks, with another letter for Yasopp in tow, James to Garp. Serena had also sent one to Hermione, as she had met Luffy before, and one to Sirius and Remus. Luffy was happy and scared to tell Shanks at the same time.

" Well, when are you two getting married anyhow? " Nami asks.

" Don't know at the moment. " Luffy answers.

" I'm content just being engaged, and if a certain pair of twins knows what's good for them they will back the hell off or they get another round of the Bat Bogey Hex. " Serena states.

Both wince at this and vow to leave them alone from now on. Besides, George was interested in getting to know Nami better. " I'm looking forward to that spar, Serena. " Zoro says.

Serena smiles at this, " Thought you might be. " Serena says, she had spelled the nutrient potions to appear at the right time for Zoro to drink them. Drink them he did, but he never said he liked it. Though he had to admit, they were helping. The Merry Go also had some tangerine trees now, though Serena, with Nami's permission, carved several runes into them so they could be shipped to Neville if they ever needed to and he could send them back. She also made the cold hardy too, as she knew Neville would have done that with her orange trees. Once again all it took was a look at Luffy to get him to promise to stay away from the fruit trees.

For the next several days they help out a girl named Apis who ate the Whisper Whisper Fruit, allowing her to telepathically communicate with animals. At the end of that they offer to let her join the crew but she declines so she can protect the island. Feathers D. James had just returned from delivering the letter to Garp and Serena smiles, " We'll stay in touch, Apis. James, and those who look like him carry mail for me, so if you need help just send a letter with one of my Terns, okay. " Serena says.

Apis nods at this, " Thank you all for helping me and Grandpa Ryu. "

Luffy grins widely, " Hey, I had fun kicking marine ass. Stay safe, Apis. "

Apis nods and once they're out of sight she starts running from her grandpa's incredibly boring story telling. Now the crew was off to Loguetown to resupply and so Luffy could visit the execution platform. Fred and George would stay with the ship, just in case. Right now Serena and Zoro were finally having that spar and they kept deadlocking, neither on was willing to concede defeat to the other. Flashes of light and clangs of steel meeting steel could be heard, even though Zoro only had one sword now.

The others are watching their deadly dance until they both finally drop from exhaustion, " You're good, Roronoa Zoro. "

" So are you, Claws. " Zoro says, and with that they both pass out.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: All fights were canon for the most part, I might have changed a few things, but Usopp's fight was definitely the same. Same with Zoro's and Sanji's, except Serena cast a Bubble Head charm on Sanji both times he went into the water. Also, Luffy, re-entering the battle with Arlong changed slightly as well, but this is AU. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drum Kingdom, Grand Line:

Ace was the first to receive a certain letter from his adoptive siblings and his eyes widen even as he smiles, " About time he asked her. " Ace mutters, it had been him to get them together in the first place because he was getting tired of them dancing around each other's feelings when it was obvious to everyone, including Gramps, that they liked each other. Of course, by that point in time both he and Luffy had been given the _talk_ by Garp. Ace still had nightmares about that, and Luffy had been given the brother talk, and the brother warning as well. Truly though, if anyone were worthy of Serena it would be Luffy. He just wondered when the hell they would actually find the time to get married.

Ace looks back towards the East Blue and sighs, he missed his siblings, a lot. He'd wait for them here like Shinimegami had said to, something told him it would be a wild time with Luffy's crew at Drum Kingdom. He needed a vacation anyhow truth be told and Pops wouldn't mind in the least.

New World:

Shanks didn't know whether to laugh, cry, congratulate or go kill Luffy. He'd proposed to his musume and she had accepted. Shanks settles for glaring at nothing until Ben comes up to him and takes the letter from his unresisting hands. Ben laughs when he reads the letter, now he understood Shanks' mood, " Hey, boys, time to celebrate, our little Luffy has finally proposed to Serena and she said yes. "

Whoops could be heard all over as more booze is broken out and they celebrate the engagement of Luffy and Serena. Though Shanks was stone cold sober for once, trying to figure out how he felt.

Foosha Village, Dawn Island:

Makino and Neville both smile as they read their letters, happy for the pair. Dadan curses the boy that Garp had stuck her with, but internally she was happy for the gaki. That girl was truly worthy of that little rubber gaki. The Dadan family partied well into the night when Dadan gave them the news.

England, Diagon Alley:

Hermione Granger squeals happily as she reads Serena's letter while at the same time Sirius can be heard cursing and threatening to castrate whoever this boy is, with Remus trying to calm him down. Ginny is then allowed to read Serena's letter to Hermione and she squeals too, happy for her pseudo sister. If anyone deserved happiness after all the shit she had been through it was Serena Danielle Potter. Ginny had never met Luffy, but Hermione had, Serena had brought him to the World Cup, Ginny had been sick and unable to attend at the last minute. Of course, Luffy's presence kept Ron away from Serena and the green eyed red head wasn't going to complain about that.

Hermione actually found Luffy to be very intelligent, he just liked to act like a lovable goof ball. Serena was never happier than when she was with Luffy, and there was no way in hell Hermione was going to miss their wedding. She immediately started writing back, with Ginny interjecting here and there. Hermione would not miss her best friend's wedding, no matter what.

East Blue, sailing towards Loguetown:

Serena could be found curled up with a book, sitting on Luffy's lap, just relaxing the next day. Usopp was working on creating more stars for Ginga Pachinko while Zoro trained and Nami sunbathed while reading her paper. Fred and George had, had the night watch, so they were sleeping now. Luffy absentmindedly runs a hand through Serena's hair, she kept it short through liberal use of cosmetic charms. Back in Cocoyasi Village Nami had gotten her Arlong Pirate tattoo removed and added a Pinwheel with a tangerine instead. Serena had gotten their pirate mark tattooed on her left bicep.

Though she had never imagined that her getting such a tattoo would be a turn on for Luffy. He had damn near jumped her once he had gotten her alone that night, as it had been the night before they had left Cocoyasi. As it was he'd been very attentive to her, something she had enjoyed. Serena was glad Fred and George had backed off now. That was when they saw the wanted posters that fell out of Nami's newspaper. The captain and his fiancée both whoop in glee at having bounties while Nami worries over the turn of events.

They could handle the marines and bounty hunters easily enough. Usopp was happy enough that the back of his head was in the picture for Luffy's bounty poster. George goes to check the heading and Serena sets her book down, marking her place and looks at Luffy, " Think you can win a spar against me this time or not, Captain. "

Luffy gives his hat to Nami and grins, " Bring it on, Yuhi Hime. "

With that the spar was on, Serena had gotten used to his Gum Gum style of fighting and was weaving in and out of his attacks before she uses Panther Whisper to get in close and perform a sweep kick, Luffy leaps over it and sends a punch her way. Serena somersaults out of the way with a smile, it had been a long time since they had sparred like this. Fred shakes his head at this and Usopp looks at him with a questioning gaze, " It's just that those two aren't even fighting at full power, they'd need a lot more space and things that they can destroy, this more of a dance than a spar. "

Fred gets hit with a Gum Gum Pistol for that remark. " Quarter Master or not, shut up. " Luffy snaps.

Fred grins, he loved annoying Luffy, it was so much fun to do so. Serena smiles sweetly as she looks at Fred, " Luffy, next time aim below the belt. "

Every male on the ship winces at that comment, even Luffy, as that still hurt even him being made out of rubber. Fred decides to shut up, " Sanji, tell me her chocolate stores are still filled, the only time she gets this vindictive is…well… " Fred stops talking then.

Sanji's eyes widen in comprehension and he dashes into the kitchen and brings out a chocolate cupcake. Serena's green eyes zero in on the cupcake even as she continues her spar with Luffy. Seconds later the cupcake is gone and Luffy can be seen sailing out past the rail. He quickly grabs on and looks at his fiancée wearily, sparring her when she was hormonal was never easy. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what she would be like pregnant or not. Though the idea of being a father was appealing, he just didn't know if he could survive the months leading up to that. Of course this spar couldn't end the way their spars normally did, a make out session battling for domination.

Neither one of them was willing to be submissive though there were certain instances in which one of them would allow the other to dominate, generally they didn't submit. Luffy could understand why Serena refused to be submissive, he had met her aunt and uncle after all. Sanji calls them in for lunch and Serena was the first one to the table with Luffy not far behind her. Once they've eaten Serena stiffens, her green eyes darkening ferally. Luffy, Fred, and George curse, only they knew what that meant. Serena, or rather Shinimegami stands up, and heads out the door. She smirks at what she sees, " Teach's little crew came after me, how touching. "

With that said she disappeared and the uninformed Straw Hats stare as the carnage commences, blood was being slung everywhere, along with body parts. Luffy sighs at this, " Guys, Serena is also the crew's assassin, either she or I will explain why after this is dealt with. "

Once Shinimegami has cleaned up her mess she turns to look at Luffy, she knew she needed to get out of there for a while, " You explain, I need to leave for a little bit. "

Luffy nods as she disappears into the shadows, " Luffy, what the hell is going on? " Zoro asks.

" This isn't Serena's first life time, in her last life she was the daughter of Queen Serenity IV and Lord Hades of the underworld. Her mother found out that Serena was to become the next destined ruler of the heavens and did everything in her power to break her daughter so she could be a shadow ruler. Well, her plan succeeded, only in a way she didn't expect. Serena's light and dark split into separate halves, the Serena you all know being the light and her dark, with powers inherited from her father became a death goddess. However, her native pantheon had no room for her so another one took her in and the dark side became known as the Shinimegami. " Luffy says.

" What you're saying is she's a literal death goddess. " Nami says.

" Yeah, when she gets that feral look in her eyes stay out of her way. " Luffy says to them, completely serious.

" Why? " Usopp asks.

" Because there are times Shinimegami's blood lust is too high. " Fred answers the question.

" Would she hurt us? " Sanji asks.

The senior first mate reappears, " No, not intentionally. "

Luffy was the one who reacted fast enough to catch her, " What did you do, Yuhi Hime? "

Serena whimpers, " She's not telling me what she did, which means she knows I won't like it. "

" Our senior first mate has a split personality. " Nami states.

" We only agree that no one messes with our friends and family. Generally she stays quiet since being a pirate I do get to kill some people and I shed a lot of blood. " Serena says.

Luffy picks her up and heads for the captain's quarters, she'd need time away from the others. George watches them go, " Our luck Shinimegami-sama went after Tenryubitos and started killing them off. "

" Yeah, but if she doesn't want to be seen she isn't. You also know how she gets when people cheat death. She also hates slavery and the Tenryubitos are all involved in perpetuating slavery. " Fred says.

" I don't know whether I should be glad we have someone like that on our crew or not. " Nami says.

" Shinimegami was first created to protect her innocent side but Serena barely has any innocence left between this life time and last one. " George remarks as he steers the Merry back on course.

" In other words Shinimegami handles the truly horrific stuff and protects her lighter side from it. " Sanji states.

" That about sizes it up, yeah. " Fred admits wearily.

The crew slowly disperses to do their own things though Fred follows Sanji into the kitchen, wanting to get to know their fighting cook better, plus, they needed to be able to work well together anyhow. " What do you want, shitty quarter master? "

" Well, I thought we could get to know each other better, we may have to fight together one of these days, so we need to at least be able to tolerate each other, you know that. " Fred states.

" Yeah, you got a point with that. Might as well tell me your life story. " Sanji says.

Fred nods and settles in to talk with Sanji. Usopp and George are working together to increase the sharp shooter's arsenal of stars. Zoro is napping currently, not even the slightest bit perturbed by what he had learned about the senior first mate. Everyone had their quirks and this was one of hers. Nami is currently going over the different charts and maps she and George had between them, plotting out the best route between Loguetown and the entrance to the Grand Line. Having magic users on board would make it slightly easier to get up Reverse Mountain without taking any significant damage.

In his cabin Luffy runs his hand through Serena's hair, " She won't do anything to endanger us or the crew, you know that. "

Serena sighs, " Yeah, but it's disconcerting when she does that. "

" Just relax, Yuhi Hime, I'm right here. " Luffy murmurs.

It was the next day when they were woken, they had reached Loguetown and Hermione's letter had reached them. Serena reads it quickly and she laughs at her best mortal friend's threats, " 'Mione demands she be at our wedding, Luffy. "

Luffy remembered the bushy haired girl, " I don't have a problem with that. Though if she knows then your godfather knows, right? "

Serena chuckles, " She and Ginny could hear him threatening castration among other things. "

Luffy groans, " Why do you have to father figures? "

" There's also Uncle Remus, the last non-traitorous Marauder, though he may see you as pack along with the crew, as he is a Werewolf. " Serena remarks.

" You forgot our mother. " George quips.

" Yeah, your mother isn't finding out until after Luffy and I are married. " Serena says quickly.

Everyone sets out to do their own thing, though Fred and George stay on the ship just in case. Serena makes sure she has a good hold on Luffy and leads Zoro to the Gringotts branch and then she asks Irontooth to guide Zoro through Loguetown, show him to the different weapons shops. Then, after checking on her accounts, Serena drags Luffy to a hat shop, " Your hat is too recognizable, we don't need to get held up by the Marines, do we? "

" Yuhi Hime, you know why I wear my hat. "

" Fine, but you will pick out another one so you can actually go unnoticed. " Serena tells him, " After this we can go find the execution platform. "

Luffy sighs but he knew that was the best deal he was going to get and she did make sense. It was when they were leaving that shit met fan and Captain Smoker grabs Serena, " Shit, this isn't good. " Sanji says.

" Tell me about it. " Zoro mutters, there was no way in hell Luffy would leave with Serena being held hostage.

" So, Straw Hat, your freedom or the girl. " Smoker asks.

Serena was currently highly pissed off, damn logia types. " Fuck off, Smoker. "

" I'd suggest letting her go. "

Zoro and Sanji's eyes widen, " You're Dragon, the leader of the revolutionaries. "

" Why should I let this girl go, Dragon? " Smoker asks.

" Because she's my future daughter-in-law and I won't have you interfering in my son's path. "

Luffy stares at the man before him, his father? Why hadn't grandpa ever said anything? Who was his mother? " Tou-san? "

" I never meant to stay away this long, Luffy. " Dragon says as Smoker lets Serena go, " I must commend your taste in women though. Now, go. "

Luffy pulls Serena to him and then the Straw Hats still on land take off running as the barometric pressure drops further. Luffy uses the Gum Gum Rocket to get them all back on the ship. Zoro had commissioned two swords from the goblins and they had placed strengthening spells on Wado Ichimonji, the goblins had even commended the maker of such a fine sword. He had also acquired Yubashiri and Sandai Kitetsu from Ippon-Matsu for free after trying his luck against the cursed Sandai Kitetsu.

Sanji had stocked up on supplies and entered a cooking contest only to get the prize blue finned elephant tuna from the South Blue. He defeated chef Carmen in order to win it. Nami basically went window shopping while Usopp bought more stuff to make his stars, and stuff George specified. He also bought a new pair of Sniper Goggles and had a showdown with Daddy Masterson and won, just like his dad did, proving that Usopp had the better shooting skills. Serena turns a stern glare on her fiancé, " How the hell could you let yourself almost get executed! "

" Hey, I knew I'd be fine, Yuhi Hime, death favors me after all. " Luffy says.

Serena just glares at him, until she decides banging her head on the ship is a more productive use of her time. " You drove her to doing that again? " George asks.

Luffy chuckles, " Oh, yeah, I met my dad. He saved Serena from Captain Smoker. He's a Logia type devil fruit user. He said he ate the Plume Plume Fruit. He was very annoying. "

" Who's his dad? " Nami asks.

" Dragon, the leader of the revolutionaries. " Sanji answers.

Usopp and Nami's jaws drop open in shock, " Then who the hell is his mother? " Nami asks.

Serena looks up from her current head banging, " Seeing as how all of Luffy's relatives are of major importance I'm guessing she'll be someone like that. Still, it looks like I'll have to corner Monkey D. Dragon and force some answers out of him. Hell if Luffy got his looks from the paternal side. "

" I have to agree with Serena on that, I've met his grandpa, yeah, Luffy gets his looks from his maternal side. " Fred says.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena sighs, it had been an interesting few days, getting up Reverse Mountain, the others getting eaten by the whale Laboon while she and Luffy weren't, getting two Log Poses, though she charmed both of them to be unbreakable, George held one while Nami held the other. They were currently on their way to Whiskey Peak, though Serena had a bad feeling about that, Luffy couldn't be deterred from his course. The only reason they were going to Whiskey Peak was the blue haired young lady and the guy with her. She knew Zoro felt as uneasy as she did. She had already ordered Fred and George to guard the ship again upon reaching Whiskey Peak with her _Evans_ glare as several of her mother's old friends called it.

Serena curses when the rest of the crew succumbs except for her and Zoro. Serena rolls her eyes as Zoro just has to make a dramatic entrance, but still she engages the Pansau~isupa, and uses the Meisu Raion Kokuhyo to great effect, her and Zoro watching each other's backs, " The one time Luffy has to be a stubborn idiot it's now. "

" No kidding, this is Baroque Works, they offered to let me join once but I turned them down, and if all of them are this weak then I'm glad I did. " Zoro says as he unleashes his Onigiri on several members.

Serena's Pansahariken added more force to his Onigiri as well, even as she re-engages Pansau~isupa to start taking them out unseen. It was Serena who intercepts her baka fiancé when he tries to fight Zoro for defending them all. The red head glares at her fiancé, " Monkey D. Luffy, I warned you about this but you just had to be stubborn. Zoro saved the rest of you with my help, and before you say enemies wouldn't give you food, they would if they wanted to get you off guard. " Serena says and then curses as she leaps into the air and uses Meisu Raion Waru on Miss Valentine as she had eaten the Kilo Kilo Fruit. Zoro gets Mr. 5 who ate the Bomb Bomb Fruit.

Serena slams into Miss Valentine and then the woman grabs her and increases her weight rapidly. Serena didn't even have time to cast the cushioning charm, she slams into the ground extremely hard. Miss Valentine starts to walk away and Serena reappears before her using Pansau~isupa, " Gonna have to do better than that, bitch. "

" Gum Gum Pistol! "

Serena ducks as Miss Valentine is hit from behind while Zoro sends Mr. 5 packing for the moment. Serena sheaths her knives and allows herself to drop, Luffy right there to catch her. Nami and the blue haired young woman, along with her duck, explain what was going on. The now identified Princess Vivi Nefeltari of Alabasta tries to get them to not help her, " Hell no, it sounds like Crocodile needs to have his ass kicked. " Luffy says.

" Nami, lead Zoro back to grab the others, Vivi, you and your duck come with us. Luffy, taxi service please. " Serena says decisively.

Luffy swings her up and leads Vivi back to the Merry, " Get ready to set sail, now! " Luffy orders Fred and George.

He gently sets Serena down and turns to watch for the rest of the crew. Once they're onboard they're off and moving, though Serena manages to get to her feet, and spins to look at their uninvited guest, " State your business before I decide to get nasty. "

Vivi gasps, " That's Miss All Sunday, she's the second strongest member of Baroque Works. "

" Quite right, Miss Wednesday. "

After Luffy breaks the Eternal Pose she offered them to Nanimonai Island by saying that she would not decide where they were going, she leaves them alone. It was through her that Vivi found out the identity of the leader of Baroque Works. Once Miss All Sunday is gone Serena collapses, " Is Sanji awake yet? "

" Sorry, Serena, no. " George answers.

Serena drags herself up, " No helping it then, I'll actually have to make my own goodies. "

Sanji appeared in front of her in mere moments, " What happened to you? "

" I fought the Kilo Kilo Fruit user and she rapidly increased her weight in midair after grabbing onto me, then she slammed me into the ground. " Serena answers.

" How are you moving? " Sanji asks her.

" Try having lord Voldemort use the Cruciatus Curse on you. It feels like every nerve ending is on fire while being electrified at the same time. This is nothing, I'll heal faster with sugary goodness. " Serena says.

" Sanji will bring you what you need, just rest for now, okay. " Luffy says, forcing her to sit down again.

Even Luffy had been surprised when Serena had gotten back up after what had happened to her, though he knew she healed fast. Once Serena has eaten her fill of sugary goodies she curls into Luffy and falls asleep. " Nami, George, how long until we reach the next island? "

" Not sure, though we are on the right heading. " Nami says.

" We need to get Vivi back to Alabasta and stop Crocodile. This'll only be the second War Lord I've had to beat down for his arrogance. " Luffy says, serious Luffy was coming out right now.

" Second? " Vivi asks.

" Yeah, he beat Arlong back in the East Blue. " George says.

" Serena took down Uzu as well. " Fred reminds his twin.

" She defeated Uzu on her own? " Vivi asks.

" She did, and she even bought Sanji the time he needed to free her dumbass fiancé from the predicament that he was partly at fault for getting into. " George states.

Luffy winces, that had not been one of his brighter moves. The twins knew him well enough they could and would razz him about things like that. Once the others have been brought up to speed Sanji looks at Serena, " How did she even move after that? "

" She's not used to having others to actually watch her back. Then there's the fact that she was not going to give Miss Valentine the satisfaction of beating her. " Zoro says.

" He's right, she hates others putting themselves in danger for her. " Fred admits.

" Bloody stubborn, she is. Didn't want us, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione helping her to break into the Ministry of Magic so she could make sure Voldemort never learned the true prophecy surrounding them. " George adds.

" It stems back to her life as the Moon Princess. She absolutely hated being royal, she had few true friends and never had any freedom. Her mother saw her as a puppet and her own court guards showed her utter disdain except for the one tasked to guard over the powers of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction. " Luffy admits.

" She's a reincarnation and remembers her previous life? " Vivi asks.

" Yeah, she'll actually understand you because you put everyone else before yourself, so does she, it's why I put her first, because she won't. " Luffy says.

" Unless she has to save you from getting yourself killed. " Fred interjects.

Luffy winces at that reminder, she had damn near killed herself saving him the one time. Serena didn't awaken until they reached the island Little Garden. After eating the meal Sanji had prepared the red head stretches and grins, Selene she loved how fast she healed. She had already seen the look on Luffy's face and before he can launch himself off the Merry Serena latches on to his shirt, " Going somewhere, Captain? "

Nami shakes her head in amazement at how well Serena could control Luffy. The girl was a miracle worker to be able to do that. " I wanna explore, Serena. "

" Not without me you're not. " Serena states firmly.

Luffy looked like he was going to argue when he saw the set of her eyes, it was the I-will-go-with-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not look. He hated having that look directed at him. Vivi and her duck Carue also went with him. Only Serena noticed when Carue went missing and went after the duck, only to find Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. She attacks them both immediately and Carue takes off, only this time Mr. 5 decides to deal with her. Serena's Pansau~isupa was all that was keeping her ahead of his explosive boogers, then he kicks her left leg. She nearly screamed as she went down.

" Impressive, girl, now, give me a kiss. " Mr. 5 says.

Serena draws a wand and manages to apparate back to Luffy and Vivi, only to find Luffy trapped under what she considered a small mountain. " _Bombarda Maxima_! "

Luffy turns to thank her and curses, " What the hell happened? "

" I saved Carue from Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. This time Mr. 5 decided to fight me. Damn Bomb Bomb Fruit. " Serena mutters.

Serena quickly grabs on to Luffy before he can go and do something reckless, " Injured crew member here. "

That snapped Luffy out of his revenge induced rage, " How bad? "

For an answer Reina's leg goes flat and with a grimace she transfigures a rock into a goblet and drinks a gobletful of Skelegrow. " What did she… "

" Serena's a witch, a medi-witch actually. She had to vanish the bones in her leg and has taken a gobletful of the potion Skelegrow to regrow them. " Luffy answers.

" I hate taking Skelegrow, although at least it tastes better than when I was twelve. " Serena mutters before she gets up.

" Oh no, you are staying… "

" On an island filled with large predators that could kill me by stepping on me? " Serena interjects.

" Damn, I hate it when you use logic against me. " Luffy snaps, glaring at her.

" Hey, not my fault Mr. 5 is a living bomb. " Serena retorts.

Vivi just watches them in surprise, Luffy swings her up, " No complaints, Yuhi Hime. "

" Why would I? " Serena responds, she got to snuggle, so hell no she wasn't going to complain. Luffy grins, he knew she liked her snuggle time, as he and the others make their way towards what looked like a giant candle Serena lets herself relax, she knew Luffy would keep her safe no matter what. Later, after everything was said and done, her bones still not regrown, and Sanji having somehow gotten an Eternal Pose to Alabasta while Nami and Vivi had beaten up Miss Valentine, Serena managed to convince Miss Goldenweek to join them. Zoro had killed Mr. 5 and Luffy beat Mr. 3 the user of the Wax Wax Fruit.

Miss Goldenweek, her real name being Elena was happy to be a part of the Straw Hat Crew. Mere hours later, after setting sail Nami got sick and she still managed to guide them safely away from a sudden twister. Serena had Sanji take her to Nami's room, as Serena mostly stayed in Luffy's and her bones were regrowing still, to run a diagnostic spell on her. Serena curses softly as she asks Sanji to take to the others, " We have a problem. Nami was bitten by a prehistoric bug and that's one of the few things I never managed to find a cure for. Pepper Up Potions will help, but only for so long. "

" Then we need to get Nami to a doctor. " Usopp says.

George grins, " Well, when the weather stabilizes I'll takes us that way. "

" We'll be heading to Drum Island. Oh, Luffy, Ace will be waiting for us there. " Serena says, " We'll also find our doctor there. "

Luffy nods and takes her from Sanji, " You need to rest, Fred and George have access to the potions, right? "

Serena nods, " George, try not to get us lost. "

" Ah, Claws, ya wound me with your callous words. " George says, amusement clearly visible in his eyes.

Luffy takes her back to their cabin as Serena spent more time there than the girls cabin, " I'll send Sanji in with some food later, okay. "

" Beware of the Munch Munch Fruit user, we'll be meeting him soon, though you'll enjoy the fight you'll end up having with him. " Serena says.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena manages to get Luffy into an indestructible coat, this was Luffy, things were bound to get destroyed at some point just shortly after he had sent Wapol sailing for trying to eat Merry. Serena knew Wapol would be back, bad guys like that always were. It was rather annoying no matter how you looked at it. Still George, Elena, and Zoro were left with the ship this time. Serena was going to go with Luffy and Sanji to take Nami to the doctor's place. Of course, Sanji ended up getting injured as well along the way. Serena cast a Mobilcorpus to keep him moving after Luffy retrieved him from the avalanche that he got caught in.

Serena curses softly when she sways briefly before steeling herself and continuing on. Somehow they managed to get to Doctor Kureha's place, which used to be Wapol's castle. Once they were safely there Serena drops righ then and there. Luffy curses this and then he passes out just as Dr. Kureha returns. When Luffy woke up the first two things he asked for were Serena and his hat. Dr. Kureha looks at him, " The dark red head or the orangette? "

" Red. " Luffy answers.

" She's in the next room with a nasty fever. The orangette is recovering nicely too. You only had frostbitten fingers, which have been taken care of, and the blonde will be fine too. You can go visit the red head, think she's been calling for you anyhow. Your hat is over there. " Dr. Kureha answers, pointing.

Luffy nods and stretches his arm to grab his hat, " Can you lead me to her? "

While Luffy was visiting Serena Nami has woken up and just met Tony Tony Chopper who hid the reverse of how he should, while Nami is getting to know Chopper Luffy casts worried eyes upon his fiancée, " Will she be all right? "

Dr. Kureha was surprised to see the concern in his eyes, " If that fever breaks soon then yes, if not then… "

Luffy lays a hand on her forehead and winces, Serena was very rarely sick. If she was then her immune system had come up against something it hadn't met before and beaten. Kureha leaves when she sees the tender look come into his eyes and body language, this was going to be private. " Don't you dare leave me now, not after you've just agreed to be my wife. "

Feverish green eyes slit open, " Never dream of it. "

" You rest, okay, and get better soon. " Luffy says softly.

She slips out of consciousness but not before getting a death grip on him. Luffy smiles at this and setting his hat on the night stand joins her in the bed, allowing her to snuggle close. Mere moments later Portgaz D. Ace walks in and curses softly, " What happened to her, Lu? "

" We were on a prehistoric island. Must have been something there that her immune system hasn't run into. " Luffy answers.

Ace goes over to the basin and mops her down, " She'll pull through, Lu, she's strong, you know that. "

Luffy sighs at this wearily, " She had to vanish the bones in her leg and regrow them, Ace. She's had some hard fights since we started out. "

" How hard? "

" Well, she beat Uzu of the Arlong Pirates, got slammed into the ground hard by the Kilo Kilo Fruit user, and then the Bomb Bomb now ex-user kicked her left leg. " Luffy states.

Ace winces, damn, she had been in some tough fights. " You better make sure you keep her happy, Lu. "

" You know that's impossible when she's hormonal. " Luffy retorts.

Ace winces at this, yeah he'd learned that the hard way. " The rest of the time, Lu. "

" You know I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy, Ace. " Luffy tells him. That was when Sanji wandered in and while Luffy nods off the Straw Hat Cook and the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates talk and take care of the ailing red head. Ace sighs in relief when her fever spikes and then breaks, good, now she'd start recovering.

Dr. Kureha comes in to check on her other patient and she nods, " Good, her fever broke. Blondie, she'll need some broth when she wakes up, preferably chicken. "

Sanji nods at this, she'd need to get her strength back up. Kureha didn't even bother trying to move Luffy, the girl was sleeping peacefully so he could stay. " I'm glad she'll recover, I don't think that Luffy would survive losing her intact. " Ace says.

" He acts differently around her. " Sanji says.

" He only portrays himself as a lovable goof ball. He's a helluva lot smarter than he has ever let on, no he can't actually navigate his way out of a wet paper bag but, he has street smarts. In battle he's unpredictable and a veritable genius when it comes to thinking on his feet. " Ace admits.

" I noticed that, I also noticed that he's the only one Serena will even consider listening to. "

" That's because Luffy knows what she can handle, and that he also respects the fact that she will fight her own battles if at all possible. Her maternal relatives treated her like a slave so she doesn't deal well with authority. Hell, Lu and I stayed with them for a week, it's why Lu won't give her orders unless he has no other choice. "

Order of the Phoenix HQ:

" Albus, where is the Potter girl? " Alastor Moody demands, the girl had disappeared a year ago with Neville Longbottom and the Weasley Twins. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley, and Luna Lovegood kept in contact and they couldn't intercept the damn birds either.

" I wish I knew, the girl will pay for ruining my well laid plans for her. " Albus Dumbledore says, he was pissed that she had just up and left, and they couldn't even use her damn birds to find her.

Professor Minerva McGonagall smiles internally, her lioness and three of her lions had managed to escape. She was so proud of them, she had seen them in the library at all hours, probably to learn every spell they possibly could to survive where they were going, and her lioness had also come to her to learn how to become an animagus, while learning how to be a Healer from Poppy. It served Albus right for thinking he could control Lily's child.

Leaky Cauldron:

Luna Lovegood smiles wearily as she makes her way towards the twins' joke shop until Death Eaters get in her way. Luna pulls out the emergency Port Key that Serena had made for her and whispers the phrase, _Jolly Roger_ before she is whisked away.

Drum Castle:

Luna stumbles as she reappears in a castle, " Who are you? "

" Oh, you must be Ace, Serena has told me a lot about you. My name is Luna Lovegood, a friend of Serena's. "

" You're one of the ones that she left behind and gave an emergency Port Key to, right? " Ace asks.

Luna nods and blinks, " She's been sick, right? "

" Her fever just broke not long ago. I'm Sanji, the cook aboard the Merry Go. "

" She did become a pirate then, good. She was always so unhappy at Hogwarts. How's your brother, we met briefly during the Yule Ball when Serena had to have a date. " Luna asks.

" She got Lu to go to a dance? " Ace asks.

Luffy's eyes slit open and he manages to slip away from Serena, though he stays within her reach, " Hey, Luna. Yes, I did go to the Yule Ball. No way in hell would I let anyone else escort her, and I can dance. We both suffered through those lessons from Serena, Ace. "

Luna smiles, " Have room for one more on your crew, Luffy? "

" Any friend of Serena's is welcome, Luna. I think Elena will like having someone closer to her age to talk to. " Luffy says.

Luna nods, " You know magic like Fred, George, and the senior first mate, right? " Sanji asks.

" I do, and I know the household spells a lot better than they do. I can be the boatswain. " Luna says.

" Well, we do need one of those. " Luffy admits.

" Can you fight without magic? " Ace asks her.

Luna blinks, " I learned how to wield the quarter staff from the Hogwarts Ghosts, and Serena expanded upon those lessons. Serena can also wield a glaive, she learned pole arms as well before coming here to live permanently. "

" I can work on teaching you my style once that old hag clears me. " Sanji says.

" Your style? " Luna inquires.

" I fight using only my legs. " Sanji states.

" I would like that, Sanji. " Luna says.

Oddly enough Sanji wasn't going crazy over Luna, surprising Luffy. Maybe Luna would be the one to tame his cook. Now he had four female crew members, Serena would be happier, so would Nami. If Luna could keep Sanji in check more power to her. " Doctorine, Wapol is back. "

" Sanji, Luna, stay with Serena. Ace, you're coming with me. " Luffy says and goes to get his coat. Wapol was going down, he tried to eat Merry.

Once Luffy is dressed in his cold weather gear, including boots, Serena had insisted, he heads out to deal with the Munch Munch Fruit user, " Lu, what's going on? "

" This guy has eaten the Munch Munch Fruit, and attacked my nakama and I as we made our way here. The Lapins helped us to escape, he also tried to eat my ship! " Luffy says.

Ace winces, it took a lot to piss Luffy off, this Wapol had done it. While Chopper deals with Chessmarimo and Luffy deals with Wapol, Ace was there to keep Wapol from escaping into the castle, Serena wakes up to find some chicken broth waiting for her, " Thanks, Sanji. Hey, Luna. "

Serena drinks her broth and then looks at Sanji, " He's fighting, isn't he? "

" Yeah, he's dealing with Wapol, or Big Mouth as Luffy calls him. Luna's our new Boatswain, or should I say Boatswan. " Sanji says.

Serena stretches, " Get me another bowl of broth, Sanji, please. "

Sanji nods and Serena sighs casting a diagnostic spell on herself. She curses and downs a Pepper Up Potion. After drinking another bowl of broth Serena stands up and heads for a window in time to hear Luffy's shout, " YOU STUPID JACKASSES WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT THIS FLAG MEANS IN A MILLION YEARS! "

Serena grins and heads back to her bed and casts, " _Monstra nobis ad pugnam et Luffy Wapol!_ "

Sanji blinks and then sits down to watch the show. Pretty soon all three are cheering on Luffy, oohing, ahhing, and wincing at the appropriate times. " Kick his ass, Luffy. " Sanji calls out, " Hey, Serena, I like this spell. "

" I knew I needed one like this. " Serena admits, Wapol had just tried to sneak past Ace into the castle, " Who's the old lady? "

" That's Dr. Kureha, she's the one that took care of us all with the help of that blue nosed reindeer, Chopper. " Sanji answers.

Serena nods at this and cheers loudly when a Gum Gum Bazooka connects. She had been on the receiving end of all of Luffy's attacks at one point or another to help him master his Gum Gum powers. This fight was getting good, and she loved how Ace kept Wapol out of his own castle. This was a good day, even if she had gotten sick. Luna was just amazed at what all Luffy could do, though anyone would be if they had just seen him fight for the first time. Once the battle was over Serena goes to the door and flings it open at the right time in order to grab on to her rubbery fiancé, " Nice fight. "

" How did you… never mind, you used magic. " Luffy says, letting himself snap back to her.

Serena smirks and pulls him into a scorching kiss. Luffy responds to this immediately as she knew he would, though he had the sense to end the kiss and back away before Kureha whacked him, " How are you even out of bed? " Kureha asks.

" I recover fast once I fight something off, besides, where I come from I'm a fully certified medi-witch. " Serena says, letting Luffy lift her up princess style.

" Don't worry, I'll make sure she rests. " Luffy says.

Kureha raises an eyebrow, " Not if that kiss was anything to judge by. "

Serena smiles at this, " Actually he will, Luffy takes my health and safety very seriously. In my defense I didn't notice I was sick until we were nearly here, got that, Monkey D. Luffy. "

" I understand, though you will be getting the rest you need. " Luffy says.

" Hey, let me see her. You can't hog her to yourself, Lu. " Ace says.

Serena grins and hugs her big brother figure, " I can't believe a prehistoric bug nailed you. "

Serena rolls her eyes even as Luffy breaks them apart, Ace chuckles at this, Luffy had become even more protective of her upon dating her. Once Serena is back in her temporary bed the others, save for Luna head to Nami's room to talk. They decided to stay another week to give everyone time to heal up, and this way Kureha could also watch over Serena, though she had to admit she had never, during that entire week seen anyone that cared as much as Luffy did about all of his Nakama. Usopp had filled them all in on what went on down below while Sanji did the same for the others. Luna got to meet the rest of the Straw Hat Crew except for Elena, as she knew George.

Upon the last day of their stay Luffy takes Serena up on the roof for a little bit, just to get some peace and quiet, " I'm glad you've recovered, Yuhi Hime. "

Serena smiles, " Next stop is Alabasta Kingdom and we somehow have to help Vivi save her country. "

" It'll all work out. " Luffy says before pulling her into a hungry kiss. Serena matches him and Luffy manages to rein himself in. He wanted to take that next step so badly he could taste it, " Let's get married in Alabasta, okay. "

Serena laughs at his insanity, " I'll have to send a two way port key to get Hermione here. I don't want to see if she'll actually carry through on her threats if she's not at our wedding. "

" Of course, we have to save Alabasta first, but if we could deal with Arlong then we can deal with Crocodile. " Luffy says, kissing her again. He finally had her to himself and he was going to make the most of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luffy lays awake that night while Serena slept practically on top of him, thinking back to his first meeting with Ron Weasley. The punk had honestly thought he stood a chance with Serena, his Serena, yeah right.

_Flashback:_

_ Luffy's eyes widen at seeing the Burrow for the first time and Serena giggles at his reaction, " At least this home is filled with love and laughter, unlike Privet Drive. "_

_ Luffy's fists clench as he thinks about the Dursleys and his brief stay with them the summer before. " You sure it's fine for me to be here? "_

_ " Ginny got sick at the last moment, besides I want you to see why I love Quidditch so much. " Serena tells him as the Weasleys attending the World Cup stumble outside._

_ As they make their way towards the Port Key's location Luffy keeps close to Serena, he could feel the gaze of the youngest red headed boy on his Serena, and he may have to deal with that sooner or later. Luffy and Serena both drop to their knees after taking the Port Key, " I hate Port Keys and I hate traveling by the Floo Network too. Couldn't we have taken the Knight Bus? " Serena asks._

_ Arthur Weasley blinks at this even as Serena takes the money from him to pay for where they'd pitch their tent. He'd honestly never even thought about the Knight Bus and Amos Diggory along with Cedric are both cursing under their breath as they hated Port Keys too. Why hadn't they thought of the Knight Bus?_

_ Luffy's eyes narrow as Ron, as he had been introduced by Fred and George makes his way over to the returning Serena. Luffy stretches his arm out and pulls her to him. Serena was his and he would make Ron Weasley understand that. She drags him off before anyone can ask questions as to how he did that. Hermione Granger following close behind them. Fred and George laugh at the reactions Luffy's devil fruit powers had caused. " How the bloody hell did he do that? " Ron demands._

_ Serena and Luffy are explaining about the Devil Fruits to Hermione and explaining to her how Luffy was from a different dimension. Hermione found the conversation enlightening and Luffy to actually be a wonderful conversationalist. Luffy understood people far better than she did, though she knew Ron, being the prat he was would end up running afoul of Luffy soon. It came as they were setting up the tent and Ron tried to feel up Serena. Luffy nailed him with a Gum Gum Pistol and then stalks over to him. No one heard what Luffy had said to Ron but the result was Ron staying away from Serena._

Flashback End:

Luffy smiles, he threatened to castrate Ron with a rusty nail file if he ever so much as looked at Serena wrong in his presence. They'd be leaving tomorrow and Ace would be coming with them since Luffy had informed him that he and Serena planned on getting married in Alabasta after they freed Alabasta from Crocodile. Ace had a mini Den Den Mushi so he called Marco to let him know what was going on and to pass the word on to White Beard.

Serena's eyes slit open, " Do I need to dose you with dreamless sleep so you will actually sleep? "

" Sorry, Yuhi Hime. " Luffy murmurs, running a hand through her glossy red hair, " My mind's too full tonight. "

Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan:

Aino Minako, Mina to her friends, sighs wearily, they had yet to find the princess in three years of searching, and somehow the Crystal had disappeared once it was formed. Endymion was getting entirely too whiny for her liking, now she could see why the little bitch they had been assigned to guard had wanted nothing to do with him. He was a whiny little man whore, even Pluto, with her infamous patience had threatened to shove her staff where the sun don't shine on him if he kept it up. Where was that damn bitch anyhow?

Up above her Eris cackles merrily, she had loved her offering of the Dark Dark Fruit, Serena had offered it just the night before. None of those bitches would catch on as to where their precious hime was for a long time to come if she had her way. Saturn had her suspicions but was completely loyal to her hime and would never dream of betraying her. Plus it just made her so happy to piss off the Plutonian bitch.

Drum Island:

The Straw Hat Crew plus Ace was underway, Luna had met Elena and the two hit it off. Serena had gotten a spar in with Ace before they had left and had to admit he was harder to beat now that he had the Flame Flame Fruit. While the others get to know Ace better the senior first mate and their captain can be found in their quarters just relaxing. " Will your guard come looking for you? " Luffy asks her quietly.

Serena sighs, " I don't know. I'm hoping to hell they never find me, but like you I'm a trouble magnet, they'll probably come when we least want them to. "

Luffy looks at her, " You know I won't let them take you away from me without a fight. "

" You can deal with Endymion, I'll handle them. " Serena says.

Luffy smirks at this, he'd been wanting to kick Endymion's ass for a while now, he could live with that when the time came. Still they had to be ready for when that occurred. Luffy pins her to the bed and nibbles on a spot right under her ear that he knew was sensitive for her. Serena glares at him halfheartedly and then manages to cast a few spells to keep others out and to keep all sound in their room. Luffy raises an eyebrow at this action of his fiancée's but doesn't complain, at least this way it would take the twins or Luna to get in. Before he can even react Serena switches their positions easily and kisses him with a fervor that only he can match.

Luffy finally allows his control to snap and has her shirt off in mere seconds, he wanted her and he would have her or she would have him, depending. Topside on the Merry the others are all doing their own thing though Luna speaks briefly to Elena and she sets up a colors trap to keep their captain and senior first mate from being disturbed in any way. Luna knew that this moment had been coming for quite some time. Luna and Elena talk colors and how Elena could use runes to create more traps with her colors. Luna wouldn't mind teaching her the different runes either.

Sanji knew exactly why Luna had preempted checks on their captain and senior first mate. He was honestly surprised at Luffy's strength of will, he'd've thought this would have happened shortly after they got engaged. Still, he wasn't going to begrudge either of them this. He'd found out a lot more about Serena from Ace, especially about her childhood and the nature of hers and Luffy's relationship. Still, certain brother figures of Serena's weren't going to be too thrilled when they finally emerged from their room.

Hours later Serena had finally found the limit to Luffy's endurance and had put his rubber nature to the test. Now though they lay twined together, Luffy trying to recover from what she had put him through. The red head lazily runs a hand through his hair, just existing for the moment. " When should we rejoin the others? " Luffy murmurs.

" How soon will you be able to move? " Serena counters.

" Don't know, too content. Sleep now. " Luffy murmurs, readjusting the sheet around them.

Serena smirks, it was nice to know that she could outlast Luffy. Plus, he hadn't touched her, she had touched him. Just if her brother figures got bitchy about it. She joins Luffy in dream land and it was at about this time that the twins and Ace decided to check on them, only to run into Elena's colors trap. Serena had made sure to drink the contraception potion, just in case ever since she and Luffy had been in close proximity, well, after they got married they'd have to talk about that. The twins groan but accept the fact that Serena was old enough to make her own choices. Hopefully Ginny didn't tell their mum about Serena's engagement, Serena definitely didn't need Molly Weasley butting into her life, well-meaning as she was.

It was Luffy's stomach that finally urged him to move and fill it. Of course, that required waking his sleeping fiancée up. Luffy nibbles on that one spot guaranteed a reaction and Serena murmurs wearily, not wanting to wake up, she was comfortable. " Yuhi Hime, I'm hungry. " Luffy whines softly.

" Use your meat plate. " Serena mutters.

That was when all three of Serena's older brother figures demanded their presence top side. Serena curses them all and goes to get her clothes, after a few spells to clean up, as they now had Chopper on board and he'd be able to smell things the others couldn't. Luffy sighs, couldn't he get one damn day for just them? One of these days, preferably after they got married he'd actually be left alone with her, finally.

Hikawa Shrine:

A black cat with a yellow upturned crescent moon on her forehead sighs as she brings the meeting of the Sailor Scouts to order, her name being Luna, " Ami-chan, Setsuna-san, have either of you had any luck finding the hime? "

A girl with short blue hair shakes her head, " Iie, Luna, I can't find her anywhere and I've expanded the parameters to the entire solar system. "

Setsuna, a green haired young woman curses, " I've been searching through all of time space, but it's not easy considering it is time/space. "

" I've been trying to find some hint through the great fire. " a raven haired girl with violet eyes says.

" Have you gotten anything, Rei-san? " an older female with short dusty blonde hair asks, her name is Tenou Haruka.

" Iie, it's like she's not supposed to be found, but we know she is to rule at Mamoru-sama's side. "

Tomoe Hotaru, with short raven haired with a purplish tint had long since perfected the poker face and keeping her emotions from being sensed, just shakes her head internally. Her hime would be a queen, just not in the way they were expecting. Plus, if Minako-baka would be using her powers correctly then she'd know her hime had already claimed her mate. They'd actually claimed each other fully according to the ancient laws.

Order of the Phoenix, HQ:

Dumbledore looks over every ancient text he can find. He remembered her date for the Yule Ball. There had been something different about that boy, perhaps Miss Potter had escaped into a different dimension. However finding the correct summoning spell would take some doing.

Grand Line, Deck of the Merry Go:

Little did the scheming Dumbledore know that a certain Raven was already working out how to keep any of them from being summoned against their will. Just then Serena uses the banishing charm on the twins and Ace, she has both wands drawn and starts casting stinging hexes at them, and more specifically towards a certain area. Luffy feels no sympathy for them and Sanji smirks as he sees his captain, " She wasn't ready to be disturbed yet, right? "

" Definitely not. " Luffy states.

Zoro moves over to his captain and the cook, " Do they have a death wish or something? "

Chopper looks on curiously until his nose picks up Serena's subtle scent change and he shakes his head. Never piss off a female, that was true for any species. Usopp joins them as well, wanting to be out of the line of Serena's enraged fire. " Lu, help me out here. " Ace calls out.

" Tondemonai( No way). " Luffy says simply.

Ace curses at this and Luffy just lets his fiancée do as she will. Once Serena feels they have suffered enough she holsters her wands and Luffy shoots his arms forward and pulls her to him, " Feel better now? "

" George, if you ever do hook up with Nami I will make your love life hell by telling your mother. " Serena says.

Vivi looks at her, " Is that a valid threat. "

George was in front of her on his knees, " All hail empress Claws, may she forever vindictively reign. "

" Promise to behave? " Serena asks him.

" Hell yes. I don't write to mum for a reason. I don't need her bugging me about when I'm gonna settle down and give her grandchildren the proper way. " George says.

" As you can see, Vivi, Molly Weasley is in fact a valid threat. " Serena says.

Luffy sends a glare Fred's way, " I forbid you to inform your mother of anything regarding Serena and myself. Captain's orders. "

Fred gulps, he did not under any circumstances want to piss Luffy off. " Go get some food. Ace and I need to have a little chat. " Luffy says to Serena.

Serena gives him a brief kiss, " Don't mess him up too badly, Kaizoku-o. "

Luffy grins and heads for Ace while the rest of the ships inhabitants head into the kitchen for lunch. Nami looks at George, " Your mother can't be that scary. "

" Pissed off she resembles a Saber Toothed Tiger. I'd rather bloody well not have to deal with her until I give her grandkids. " George retorts.

Just then they start hearing screams and Serena smiles, " Aniki has it coming, besides Luffy loves him too much to hurt him too badly. "

Luna smiles, " The old goat is searching for a way to summon you back, Claws. "

Serena bangs her head on the table, " You sure, Whiskers? "

" I am, I have already begun work on the runes that will keep him from taking anyone anywhere against their will. " Luna answers.

" Old goat? " Vivi asks.

" Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He wants me to be his perfect little weapon. " Serena answers.

" Just because of some stupid assed prophecy. " Luffy snaps as he walks in, Ace stumbling after him. Ace had forgotten that when it came to Serena Luffy could and would kick his ass ten different ways.

Serena raises an eyebrow, " Sanji, better make sure he gets plenty of meat. "

Sanji merely nods at this and places a heaping plate of roasts in front of his captain as Luffy sits beside Serena. " How many siblings do you and George have, Fred? " Vivi asks.

" Well, ahead of us there's Bill, Charlie, and Percy. After us there's Ron and Ginny, though we count Serena as a sister as well. " Fred answers Vivi.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On Course to Alabasta:

Two days later Serena can be found sparring with Nami. Serena could use a staff just as easily and it would help Nami out. Luffy is sparring with Sanji and keeping an eye on his fiancée. Sanji had to pull his kicks, they'd get a real spar in once the made landfall at Nanohana or once they made landfall near Alubarna. Sanji looks at his captain, apparently Luffy was used to keeping an eye out for Serena even when fighting another opponent. Luna is still working to stop Dumbledore's plans cold while Fred spars with Vivi. Usopp and Chopper were on watch and George was sparring with Zoro and Ace, though Ace couldn't use his devil fruit powers on the ship.

Suddenly Luffy and Serena switch opponents in a well-practiced move and Sanji blinks as Serena blocks his kicks with her staff. Luffy doesn't use his Gum Gum powers against Nami, but he still makes her have to work to block his strikes. Sanji found himself having to pick up his speed in order to stand a chance against Serena. The cook and head navigator call the spars and Serena was behind Luffy in mere seconds, Luffy turning around to pull her to him. Now that they had taken care of the relationship blockers they could actually be more demonstrative.

" How can you two switch opponents so easily? " Sanji asks.

" They practiced that on us. " Fred calls out from his spar with Vivi.

Luffy grins and pulls Serena into a kiss that was guaranteed to heat the blood. Serena wasted no time in apparating them to their room just to have some privacy. Luffy smirks and pulls her to him, " I think I just want some time to hold you. "

Serena had missed those times, the times where Luffy would out of nowhere drag her to him and just hold her. Luffy lets himself lean back against one of the walls and slide to the ground with Serena in tow. They'd already had that chat about the contraception potion, they'd agreed that after they were married Serena would stop taking it.

Time Gates:

Pluto curses as hers and Serenity-sama's plans were falling apart. She had even awakened Endymion after the Negaverse had been dealt with, didn't need him turning on them after all. The scouts had found the crystals and only gained one, losing it to the Negaverse, then after Venus had dueled to get them back they had reacted and reformed before disappearing. Serenity-sama wanted her daughter married to Endymion in order to bind her powers, and make her easier to control. Where the HELL was the bitch? Everywhere was too damn chaotic for her to find the bubble-headed princess.

Merry Go:

Luna smiles dreamily, " Get your heads out of the gutter, Luffy just wants some time alone with her without being bugged. "

Ace starts to laugh, " True, Lu always has just wanted time to merely hold her and nothing else. Gotta admit making everyone think one thing while after another is ingenious. "

" Huh, what do ya know, a guy who doesn't always think with his hormones, didn't think one of those existed. " Nami muses.

Vivi giggles at this, Nami had a point, though Luffy was different. Luffy genuinely loved Serena, you could see it in his every action. Elena was working on the runes Luna had just taught her and Sanji just goes about his business. What his captain and fiancée did was not his business. Though he did find himself drawn more and more to Luna. Luna was very good at keeping the ship clean. Plus, with all the witches and wizards on board repairs were easy as well.

That was when the red envelop appeared addressed to Serena. Fred and George pale considerably, " Claws, you've got a Howler! "

Serena reappeared on deck in mere seconds and winces as she opens it to hear Molly Weasley's voice. Once the message ended Serena is cursing quite creatively, " How the bloody hell did she find out? " Fred muses.

" No way Hermione would leave a letter like that accessible. Must have been Sirius' letter she read. " George says as their dear Claws continues to swear impressively. Ace stares at her, some of his crew mates would be impressed with her knowledge of swears. Luffy approaches her cautiously as Serena was very much like a lioness when like this, all coiled and ready to spring.

" She can't do anything to stop us from getting married, Yuhi Hime. " Luffy says gently.

Serena spins away from him, her anger was too close to the surface. That was when Zoro struck and Serena smiles ferally before the pair begin a dangerous spar. Zoro had seen what the others except maybe for Luffy and Ace hadn't, she was coiled too tightly and needed some way to vent. Zoro has to admit, in a real fight she might just be able to beat him. She was definitely faster than their first spar using Pansau~isupa. They weren't even using techniques, just regular sword and knife play.

Ace winces, " Better him than me, last time she got like this she kicked the asses of the entire Dadan family before her anger ran out. "

Luffy shudders remembering that day all too well, that had been the day he'd nearly died and the crystal had formed being called to Serena by her extreme emotions. After her initial fear her emotions had turned to anger and rightly so after she had healed him with the crystal. This had been before the World Cup and slightly before Ace had left. Someone had snuck past the Dadan family and tried to kill Garp's grandson. Luckily Serena and Ace had woken up when they did or else his dream would have ended before it even started.

As Serena literally dances around Zoro the green haired swordsman is reminded of Kuina strongly. After an hour her knives drop, " Thank you, Zoro, I needed that. "

Luffy approaches as she picks her knives up and sheaths them again in their proper place, her boot knives had been quicker to grab this time. " Don't mention it, Serena. " Zoro says.

Serena lets Luffy pull her to him, letting his heart beat soothe her even further. Luffy settles on the deck and soon Serena was asleep, " She didn't need that. "

" Mum has always been overbearing, you've met her briefly, Luffy. " Fred says.

" Which is why I know she means well, but should butt out. " Luffy states.

He really had no problem with staying still when Serena needed him to and right now she needed him to. Nami and Vivi were almost envious of their friend, she had gotten a rare gem of a guy that wasn't gay. Fred grins suddenly and performing a certain charm produces a bouquet of flowers for Vivi. Vivi smiles at this; soon she and Fred are involved in a discussion about the differences and similarities of their homes. George watches his twin, he knew that Vivi would ultimately choose to stay in her country, but she would forever be a Straw Hat and their nakama.

That meant that if she ever needed them they would be there for her. Especially Fred if George was reading his brother right. Luffy had left his hat in his cabin for the moment, that way he didn't have to worry about it blowing away.

Order of the Phoenix HQ:

The rest of the members were getting desperate for a way to beat Voldemort as none of them had the guts to actually do what was necessary. Kill the death cheating bastard themselves. Bill and Charlie Weasley had left the order in disgust when they realized they wanted to put all of the responsibility on young Serena Potter's shoulders. They were glad she had left and taken the twins with her. They only stayed at the HQ for their mother's peace of mind, though neither of them were thrilled that she had snooped and stolen a private letter between godfather and goddaughter to send the poor girl a Howler.

From all reports from all parties that were still in contact with her Serena was happy where she was. Their mother was pissed that she had gotten engaged so young. They remembered Monkey D. Luffy and how he had kept Ron away from Serena during the World Cup. Hell, he had slept with her in his arms, not that Serena minded, it seemed that they had known each other for quite some time. Bill had been surprised to see him again the day of the Yule Ball, though he shouldn't have been. Luffy struck him as the kind of guy whom was very possessive and protective of his girl in the right circumstances.

Charlie looks at Bill, they had both been thinking about leaving like Fred and George did. They'd have to have Hermione send Serena a letter asking if she could come get them. Though they did both remember how Fred and George went through hell learning different fighting styles with their chosen weapons. They would start training, and Bill could always transfer, as he was a Gringotts Curse Breaker. Charlie would work with a bow and arrows, something told him that they needed more long range fighters.

New World:

Yasopp is currently enjoying another letter from his son, " What's he say this time? " Lucky Roux asks.

" That they're going to help Princess Vivi Nefeltari of Alabasta save her country, and that Fire Fist Ace is going with them so he can be at Serena and Luffy's wedding, apparently after they save Alabasta they're going to get married there. " Yasopp replies.

Shanks has tears of depression trailing down his face, his sweet little musume was getting married as soon as Alabasta was safe, why! Ben chuckles at the state their captain is in, " They have any new crew members? "

" They now have a doctor, a blue nosed reindeer whom ate the Human Human Fruit, a former member of Baroque Works whom was known as Miss Goldenweek, her name is Elena, and another witch, Luna Lovegood, she used an emergency Port Key Serena had left her to escape a bad situation, apparently she's the new Boatswan. " Yasopp answers.

" I see. " Ben says while Shanks is still depressed his little girl is getting married, " Hey, dumbass, are you really going to let her walk down the aisle without you there? "

Shanks sobers up quick, " Yasopp, tell them to send us a two way Port Key spelled to activate on the day they get married, that way I can walk my sweet little musume down the aisle, and threaten Luffy to… "

" Please, you know Luffy will go to hell and beyond to keep her safe and he will never purposely hurt her. " Ben interrupts his captain.

Shanks sighs at this, " I suppose I should also teach them Haki as well, at least get them started on the basics, though I believe both Luffy and Serena have Conquerors Haki. "

Ben shudders Luffy and Serena both with Conquerors Haki, that was just a terrifying thought. Though the entire crew could benefit from Armament and Observation Haki. Yeah, they'd teach them while they could. Only Shanks could teach Luffy and Serena how to harness Conquerors Haki though.

Merry Go:

Night has fallen and the watch has fallen to Luffy and Serena. The pair sit up in the Crow's Nest, in their winter gear, as a freak snowstorm started up. Thankfully Luna had made it so the deck cleared itself of snow. " Figures we'd get the night watch when it's snowing. " Serena mutters, she hated cold weather, she could tolerate it but she much preferred the weather on Dawn Island.

Luffy chuckles and pulls her closer to him, she had kept close to him on the night of the Yule Ball. " Hey, have you thought about what you're going to do for a wedding dress? "

" I have an entire princess wardrobe plus in subspace, Luffy, where do you think the gown I wore to the ball came from? "

Luffy still swallowed hard thinking about Serena in that dress. She'd worn a red princess cut dress that had hugged her growing curves perfectly. " Please wear red, please. " Luffy begs.

Serena smirks, " You don't know anything about what the different colors mean when it comes to weddings except for white. "

" What does red symbolize then? "

" Depends on if you mean light red or dark red. " Serena replies.

" Light red, the red you wore to the ball. " Luffy answers.

" Light red generally means joy, passion, sexuality, sensitivity, and love. " Serena answers him, he couldn't have chosen a better color if he had wanted to.

" Red works, light red really works. " Luffy murmurs and nibbles on the side of her neck, just where her neck and shoulder meet.

" Luffy, we're on watch, remember. " Serena says, it was really hard to focus when he nibbled on that particular spot.

She could feel him smile and she smirks, " Unless you want me to make you very happy and then leave you that way you will stop now. "

Luffy gulps and puts his attention back on watch duty. He knew she would follow through on that threat too, and he did not want to be painfully aroused with no way to ease it. Once the night ended Serena apparates them to their room and Luffy immediately continues what he had started. Serena manages to guide him into the bathroom, as it was about time she got him clean again. Luffy whimpers, he hated showers. Though after that particular shower Luffy was rethinking his opinion on showers.

Hikawa Shrine:

An aquamarine haired girl sighs, " Why can't we find the damn bitch and get this over with. Once she's a figurehead queen and has a kid we can kill the bitch and raise the kid to be our puppet. " Her name is Kaioh Michiru, and she is the scout of Neptune.

Setsuna looks at her, " My damn mother gave her the ability to traverse time/space so it is going to be very troublesome to hunt the bitch down. Plus, I get the feeling that Eris is making it that much harder to find her. "

" Great, the bitchy chaos goddess, " Kino Makoto says, she wore her brunette hair up in a high pony tail, " What did our hime ever see in her to even befriend her? "

In the shadows Eris nearly hisses aloud, oh, that Jovian bitch would pay for her insolent tongue, though she'd let the Straw Hats make her pay. Nami would be the perfect one to face the Jovian. Chopper would be perfect for little Ami, Zoro and Haruka, Luffy would face down Endymion end of discussion. She didn't know about the others yet. One thing was sure though, the Straw Hats were going to kick scout ass sometime in the future and she was going to make sure each fight was taped individually so everyone could watch them all with popcorn, though she'd have to make sure that she gave Serena a copy of the tape of Luffy's fight with Endymion.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Merry Go, Anchored Outside Nanohana:

Serena makes sure to grab onto her fiancé before he can run off, it had been another two days before they reached Nanohana and Serena had been helping Nami to master the weapon Usopp had created for her, while also helping her with her staff work. She has Elena and Luna stay with the ship and casts a cooling charm on Chopper. She also had busted out the hot weather gear, and Luffy was very happy that Serena was wearing a red bikini top. He also didn't mind the short shorts she was wearing either. Serena made sure to slather herself with sunscreen that Neville had charmed to last for a week.

Luffy and the guys now all had on muscle shirts and shorts and with light weight shoes, though Sanji's were spelled to allow him to fight to his full potential. Once Serena has them all slathered in the special sunscreen and makes damn sure they will have enough water, Luffy always had his special meat plate with him, they head into Nanohana to get supplies, though Serena keeps Luffy with her, and begs Nami to stay with Zoro. Fred went with Vivi while Usopp went with Chopper and Ace went with George and Sanji.

Serena had used the color changing charm on Vivi's hair and eyes to make sure no one recognized her ahead of schedule. She's also worked on Vivi's fighting with Luffy's help. Luffy wraps an arm around her as they head off, he'd agreed to wear the hat he had gotten in Loguetown as discretion really was the better part of valor here. Ace had also changed his looks, they all did, with help of magic. Luna had given Sanji blue hair with orange eyes, Zoro now had orange hair, things like that, just in case Marines happened to be there. Serena lucked out in being a Metamorphagus though. Luffy had agreed to have his hair turned green, just to make him harder to recognize.

Sure he was living a life of infamy but that didn't mean he couldn't think about the fact that getting caught now would only hurt Vivi. Plus, he really wanted to get married. Luffy notices the looks his fiancée was getting and he growls lowly. Serena laughs at this, " You know that I'm yours, Kaizoku-o. "

Luffy grins and pulls her closer to his side, " Just as you know that I'm yours, Kaizoku joo. "

Thankfully Smoker didn't recognize either of them as they walked by him. Luffy found a restaurant for them to eat in and Serena smiles, an actual date that involved being in public, this would be interesting, to say the least. Serena had given herself violet eyes and snow white hair. Luffy found he had a hard time keeping his eyes from roving her body, it was only with her that this happened to. Hell, he hadn't been effected by the Veela at the World Cup either. Luffy had secretly been in the audience for the third task and it had been him to help put her back together. Yasopp's letter had reached them the day before and Serena was having Luna work on the appropriate Port Keys.

After their meal Luffy leads her to a jewelry store and the pair pick out their rings. For this Luffy would do it right, and being friends with the princess meant that they could legally get married here. It was Ace, George, and Sanji that spotted them ring shopping, " I'm conflicted, on the one hand, I'm happy for them both, and on the other… " Ace says.

George sighs, " Say no more, being a big brother is complicated. "

Sanji really didn't have any experience with siblings and he was the only native to this dimension that hadn't been born in the East Blue, he came from the North Blue. He supposed Zeff would be considered his father kinda like Luffy held Shanks in that light, so did Serena actually. The Straw Hat Cook's thoughts then turn to Luna and he blinks, he had never thought it would be possible for him to actually fall for a girl, though Luna was different.

Luffy and Serena find their rings and Serena pays for them, placing them in her pouch. After that was done they just walk around Nanohana until Luffy pulls her into an alley and slams her up against the wall. He could only take so much of her looking like that. Serena smirks and lets Luffy get it out of his system, she knew that he'd make it up to her later. If she'd known he'd react like this to her outfit she'd have worn this ages ago.

When Luffy finally pulls away she was slightly bruised, but Serena loved it when he got like this. " You drive me crazy with want, Yuhi Hime. " Luffy all but growled this out, his fingers digging into her hips.

" Once we save Alabasta I'm all yours for the next two weeks. " Serena murmurs.

Luffy had never felt his control this close to slipping, then again, he now knew what she looked like under her clothes and that tattoo, which was disillusioned, was such a huge turn on for him. The seventeen year old manages to wrest his hormones back into control, barely. Luffy's grip eases and his hold gentles, just keeping her close for the moment, just until he could level his system out. Serena relaxes into him, she'd have plenty of time to get that control of his to snap. He knew damn well she could take a full power punch from him.

" Back to the Merry, please, Yuhi Hime, and straight to our quarters. " Luffy murmurs.

Serena smiles and they were gone. She knew exactly what Luffy wanted. At least Zoro was finally off the nutrient potions. Serena, half an hour later, leaves Luffy sleeping and uses magic to clean herself up before putting her outfit back on. Then she undoes the spell on Luffy's appearance and turns back to her normal self. She walks topside just as Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Ace, and George return to the ship, " Finally couldn't fight back his hormones anymore? " Sanji asks her.

" Pretty much, I left him sleeping. We'll need him at full strength to beat Crocodile. " Serena says.

Sanji's eyes wander to Luna and Serena smiles, " Just don't hurt her, okay. Luna was severely bullied at school for being eccentric, even by wizarding standards. "

Sanji blinks, " How'd you… "

" One of my planetary gifts of power. Fred is going to have it harder, him and Vivi. " Serena murmurs.

Sanji winces, she could see when two people were meant to be. " You want me to take it slow with Luna? "

" Really get to know her first. She uses that dreamy personality as a defense mechanism. " Serena says, " It doesn't help that she witnessed her mother die in a fire. That's another reason why Ace keeps the fire to a minimum. "

" Got it. Thank you, Serena. " Sanji says and makes his way over to Luna.

" What you did for the damn cook was nice. " Zoro says.

Serena smiles at this, " I'm doing this more for Luna. Sanji will be able to do more for her than the twins and I ever could. "

Serena restores Zoro's natural appearance and stretches before moving off to go through a kata or several. She needed to be at the top of her game in order to help Vivi. Luffy woke up just as Fred and Vivi returned. The straw hatted captain quickly cleans himself up and gets dressed again. He heads topside and they head off for the next destination, upon which Luffy beats the Kung Fu Dugongs and promptly has them guard the ship. Luna and Elena would be staying with the ship while the others trekked through the desert to reach Alubarna.

Luffy groans inaudibly, George joining him in his happy misery, happy because of the outfits Serena and Nami were wearing, and miserable because they couldn't do a damn thing about it. Half a day into their adventure a Sandstorm comes up and before Serena can react she's grabbed from behind, and can feel the moisture being drawn out of her until she was too weak to fight back. When the storm ends Luffy knew something was wrong, his eyes widen, where was Serena, his Yuhi Hime. Then he sees the message in the sand and his blood boils, Ace spotted it next and whistles at the balls Crocodile had, " Lu, he's a Logia type user. It won't be an easy fight. "

Luffy's hands clench into fists, " I'll use my own blood to land hits if I must. Wait, Ace, can you teach me about Armament Haki before we get there at least, that'll give me a way to fight back. Plus, it'll allow me to kick his ass for even daring to kidnap my fiancée. "

The rest of the Straw Hats back away from their captain, none of them had seen him this pissed. Ace had, that had been when Garp had said Serena would make a fine marine's wife. Luffy had just lost it then and beaten Garp so soundly that Garp had never made that mistake again. " Sure thing, Lu. " Ace says.

Luna had placed a cooling charm that would last for a month around Chopper. Everyone knew then and there that no one was going to stop Luffy from kicking Crocodile's ass. Hell, he might just kill Crocodile for this.

Alubarna:

Serena was cursing very violently in her head as she stares at the Sand Sand Fruit user. " He'll kill you for this. "

" No damn Paramecia type can kill me. " Crocodile says firmly.

Serena just looks at him, " Luffy will be out for blood, Crocodile, plus, Fire Fist Ace is with him. Ace ate the Flame Flame Fruit and views me as a little sister, Luffy's my fiancé. Can you see where this is going to go, Crocodile? "

Crocodile curses, White Beard's second division commander was connected to this girl and could turn him to glass, well damn, this just made things a lot harder. He stomps on her left arm and Serena grits her teeth, managing to keep the link to Luffy down. Luffy would already be pissed enough Crocodile had kidnapped her. She could feel his rage and knew Crocodile was going to be in for a world of hurt. Luffy would have Ace train him how to use Busoshoku or Armament Haki, which would allow Logia users to be touched.

She'd have to have either Ace or Luffy teach her then so she could use it on her knives. At least she still had her weapons, as Crocodile couldn't touch them, neither could Miss All Sunday. That Flower Flower Fruit was going to be a pain in the ass, she just knew it. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she lets the darkness claim her for the moment.

Desert:

Luffy was training hard to learn Armament Haki, that bastard was going to pay for taking his Kaizoku joo. There would be blood shed this time and Luffy was going to enjoy making the Sand Sand Fruit user suffer for taking what was his. Sanji and Zoro were attending these lessons as well, anything to get the edge up on a Logia user.

Not even Fred and George had ever seen Luffy look so vindictive, but then again, his fiancée had been kidnapped, right out from under him. Neither of them wished to be in Crocodile's shoes at the moment. As the lessons progress, they had stopped for the night and the lessons in Armament Haki could really take off. Luffy was progressing the fastest though no one was surprised by this. He wanted to kick Crocodile's ass for what he had done. He knew Serena was alive, she had explained that by ancient standards they were already married, and explained the soul link.

He also knew that she was only letting him sense so much. He'd felt when she'd dropped into unconsciousness, though she did let him know that sand was also weak against fire. Luffy knew Ace would come with him to get her back while the others dealt with the Baroque Works minions, except for Fred, he'd be protecting Vivi.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Alubarna:

Miss All Sunday with the help of her devil fruit power slowly gets water into Crocodile's captive. She had seen how much the Mugiwara boy cared for her and knew things would not bode well if she died. Green eyes flicker open, " Why help me? "

" Mugiwara cares deeply about you. The better condition you are in when he finds you the better for everyone. "

" Wait, I remember you now from one of Garp's posters, Nico Robin, right. A bounty at such a young age for something beyond your control. " Serena murmurs.

Nico Robin stares in silence at the younger woman even while still taking care of her. She understood, but how? " I was left with my maternal aunt after my parents were murdered and treated like a slave simply because of my magic. Called a freak or worse, beaten at the worst of times. I know what it's like, it wasn't until I relearned how to traverse dimensions that I learned what happiness was. I met Luffy, Shanks, Makino, and Ace, they cared about me. Hell, Garp, after he learned what my life is like eased up on Ace and Luffy. "

Robin stares at her some more, " Why trust me? "

" Empathy, you're decent deep down, circumstances made you the way you are. " Serena answers simply, she lets her senses briefly touch Luffy and feels the waves of encompassing love he sends back. At least he hadn't charged in recklessly like he was wont to do. Serena had held him back from doing so the times she had to keep him out of major trouble. Plus, to keep them from being captured by the marines. She'd let Luffy be reckless after Alabasta was saved.

Desert:

Luffy lay on the sandy ground watching the night sky, he was truly enraged but it had settled into a slow burn for now. He'd felt Serena's mental touch earlier and she had informed him of whom Miss All Sunday really was. Luffy knew that Miss All Sunday was using Crocodile for protection from the World Government. She was taking care of his Yuhi Hime, that would save her from his wrath, however, Crocodile on the other hand was going to go down, hard. He almost had Busoshoku Haki mastered and Ace had decided to start him on Kenbunshoku or Observation Haki along with the girls. Vivi would benefit greatly from this and she had taken to learning Busoshoku Haki as well.

Hell they were all learning Kenbunshoku Haki, as it would be beneficial. He, Zoro, and Sanji were picking it up the quickest out of everyone save Vivi. Ace knew she would need every advantage she could get when she became queen. Ace sighs when he sees Luffy still awake, " Lu, you'll do her no good if you're not well rested. "

Luffy sighs, " I know, Ace, but other than when she was at school she was always within reach, I knew I could reach out and touch her if need be. "

Ace blinks, he'd never known Luffy's peace of mind was dependent upon Serena's safety and well-being, though it did make sense. Luffy had generally slept with Serena in close proximity after they had met. Hell, by the time they were ten more often than not they slept curled up together. " Lu, what don't I know? "

Luffy curses internally, not quite ready to reveal the soul link to Ace. Ace watches his little brother closely, there was something, but Luffy's body language said he wasn't ready to divulge that information yet. Ace knew that Serena was vastly different from all others, only Luffy knew the full details, well more than most at any rate. Ace wasn't stupid enough to think Serena had told Luffy everything, and Luffy's crew was going to see exactly why you didn't mess with Serena.

Luffy sighs as he sits up and runs a hand through his hair, after having her around constantly for the last year it almost hurt to be separated from her now, physically hurt. Luffy stands up and walks away from the camp, he needed to work out his sudden aggression, one look at Ace has the elder brother following. He knew what Luffy needed, he needed someone to work his aggression out on. Luffy didn't even use his devil fruit powers in this spar, and he was proving that he was a very good student of Kenbunshoku Haki, as he was dodging Ace's blows faster than ever and at the last possible second as well.

" Lu, what aren't you telling me? " Ace asks.

Luffy spins on his heel as he drops into a spin kick and immediately goes into a high kick, being made out of rubber made him very flexible. Ace barely gets out of that combo unscathed, " Damn, Serena's been teaching you things since I've been gone. "

Luffy smiles briefly, those had been fun sparring sessions. " Ace, we're linked by soul and she's only giving me the bare bones information, though apparently Nico Robin has been hiding out with Crocodile as Miss All Sunday. Can't say I blame her, what with how the World Government went after Ohara based upon fear only. "

Soul links were very rare, the fact that they had claimed each other was either very good or very bad. No wonder Luffy was so on edge, and learning Haki at an alarming rate. He wanted his other half back within his arms and sight. Luffy knew Serena could protect herself, hell, Shanks had taught his adopted musume after all. Yes, Shanks had actually legally adopted her through the goblins once the banking system had been set up and took on the name Potter, though Serena was still Lady Potter and had to deal with all that, though most stuff her lawyer and godfather could deal with.

Alubarna:

Serena had managed, after Robin left to banish the bones in her left arm and take a gobletful of Skelegrow. Once the potion had run its course she downed a nutrient potion just to keep her strength up, though it wouldn't help her escape it would keep her aware of her surroundings. _Luffy, don't worry so much. You won't lose me._

_ Then let me in._

_ I know you, you're already pissed, Kaizoku-o. You need to keep your head in your fight with Crocodile. I won't have you getting beaten nearly to death simply because you're too enraged to think straight!_

Silence came from Luffy's end as he digested that, he knew she had a point, he just didn't want to admit it, _Kaizoku joo, please, don't antagonize him too much. I don't want you coming back to me broken._

_ Kaizoku-o, I just naturally piss people off, it's one of the things you love about me and you know it._

Desert:

Luffy curses internally even as he continues his spar with Ace, " Remind me why I fell for her, Ace? "

Ace chuckles, " You know you love her contrary personality, hell, I'd swear there are times you'd piss her off just 'cause seeing her pissed turns you on. "

Luffy quirks an eyebrow at his brother, " Need I remind you of… "

Ace slaps his hand over Luffy's mouth, " I thought we agreed to never speak of that again, Lu. "

Luffy grins, he'd successfully diverted Ace away from his love life, though truth be told Ace was right, seeing Serena pissed did turn him on. " Thanks for the spar, Ace. "

" Anytime, bro. You certainly are picking up Kenbunshoku Haki quite easily, hell, Busoshoku Haki as well. " Ace says.

" Ah, it's not that hard. " Luffy says, the lovable goofball coming back out.

Ace shakes his head at this, only Lu would think this wasn't hard. Then again, Luffy was smarter than he let on, since he was gearing up for a battle naturally he would pick it up quick. That was just Luffy for you.

Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes:

Hermione smiled happily at her invitation which would activate the day before the wedding. After the Mrs. Weasley incident she took to keeping all correspondence on her person and impossible to summon or steal, in her satchel. She'd also sent along Bill and Charlie's request to leave this dimension and never return. She couldn't blame them either, the adults were being quite stupid, well, except for Sirius and Remus, they actually made sense and were teaching her, Ginny, and Lee Jordan everything they knew about Defense and other subjects.

Bill had put in a transfer to the different dimension as a treasure seeker. He'd fit in well with Luffy's crew then. Charlie was a Dragon Wrangler, and was trying to see if the goblins would like to set up a reserve. Plus, he was going to give Luffy a pet Antipodean Opaleye, though one of the miniatures of the breed. Maybe give the second to a friend of theirs, one male, one female. There were a lot of dissatisfied Brit magicals and if they could set up a new society they would. Serena had once mentioned that strange things were really common so they should fit right in.

Hikawa Shrine:

" I still can't believe that none of us can even get a hint as to where the damn bitch is. How could this happen, Setsuna? " Haruka demands.

" I was sealed at the gates and you know the hime made it so I can't watch her with them. For all we know she and that damn bitch Eris contrived a plan to get the hime out of Serenity-sama's power. " Setsuna answers.

The white tom counterpart to Luna and advisor to Minako rolls his eyes, these girls were too stupid to see that their own princess had bamboozled them all those years ago. He was glad she had gotten away. He and Saturn, Hotaru were the only ones to have ever seen the real hime. Hopefully the hime was safe and happy wherever she had ended up. Artemis sometimes truly wished he didn't have to deal with such idiots, but alas, someone had to try and reign them in.

Desert, three days later:

Luffy had already mastered the two teachable types of Haki and had just recently displayed Haoshoku or Conquerors Haki when dealing with a large sand crab. Ace groans at this, now he had to teach Luffy had to master Conquerors Haki, so not fair. It did make a certain amount of sense him having it, what with Dragon being his father. " You just have to make things difficult, don't you, Lu? Now, I have to teach you how to reign in Haoshoku Haki. " Ace says.

Luffy just grins widely, he loved being able to annoy Ace, externally Luffy was acting very much like the lovable goofball they had all come to love. Only the twins, Sanji, Zoro, and Ace saw through this. He was worried about his fiancée and rightly so, " Hey, Luffy, any good stories about our senior first mate you can share? " Sanji asks.

Luffy smiles at this, " Weeeeeeeeeellllllllllll, I might know some. I could tell you about the Quidditch World Cup we went to, Fred and George could help me out with that. "

" You two were nauseatingly alert for that time of the morning. " Fred says.

" Yeah, but neither one likes traveling by Port Key. If I remember correctly they did take the Knight Bus back to Ottery St. Catchpole and then walked to the Burrow from there. " George says.

The three of them take turns telling them first about Quidditch and then about the World Cup and Luffy grins, " Do you two want to know what I threatened Ron with? "

Fred and George both whip around to face their grinning captain, " What did you threaten him with for trying to cop a feel from Serena? " they ask together, they'd been wondering that for three years now.

Ace looks at his little brother, " You let him live? "

Luffy smiles widely, " Well, I might have threatened to castrate him with a rusty nail file if he even so much as looked at Serena wrong in my presence. " The fact that he said it so matter of factly had his male crew members staring at him in open shock, including Zoro. Nami and Vivi smile at this, it was nice to know he was so protective.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alubarna:

Serena curses as she coughs again, a whole body wracking cough. Even with Robin's care she had contracted a rare disease from Alabasta, and she could feel her immune system straining to fight it off, she kept fighting for Luffy. She would marry him, dammit, and nothing was going to stop her, _Luffy._

Desert:

It was night once again and Luffy was off working through several katas he had designed himself, when he can hear the faint call, _Yuhi Hime._

_ Looks like Alabasta had it in for immune system as well. Even with Robin caring for me it's one helluva fight._

_ Shimatta! Don't you dare die on me._

_ Wouldn't dream of it, like hell I'm giving in, but be ready, I may not be in the best of shape when you get to me, Kaizoku-o._

Luffy drops when the connection fades and nearly curses, why did this have to be happening now! He was so close to having his chosen queen at his side and this has to happen. She had to get sick again! He couldn't lose her and he wouldn't. He knew the only reason she was still fighting was because she refused to die before finally having her happily ever after. She hadn't gotten it when she was a princess, he was damn well going to make sure she got it now. His Kaizoku joo was a fighter, she'd survive, he had to believe that.

" She contacted you again, right, Luffy. "

Luffy looks over to see Sanji, " How'd you know? "

" Luna explained the ancient ways of bonding, soul bonding was one of them. She suspected you two had such a bond. What's wrong? "

" She's contracted a rare Alabastan disease. Miss All Sunday whom is really Nico Robin from Ohara is taking care of her, mostly so I don't go completely ballistic. " Luffy answers.

Sanji had never seen a truer bond between two people. Hell, couples would glare at them jealously on the Baratie. " Don't worry too badly about her, Luffy. She loves you too much to die from some stupid bug. "

Luffy knew that was true but it just felt like someone didn't want them together. He knew Eris was rooting for them all the way. Eris was fun to hang out with. Eris had been the one to explain how Serena had come to them the first time though not the why. " Luffy, why does she have words scarred into the back of her right hand? " Sanji asks.

Luffy curses violently at this, " Her fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher used illegal blood quills for her detentions and Serena views them as a battle scar, as she was involved in a type of battle with the bitch. Serena generally keeps that scar glamoured though. How'd you see it anyhow? " Luffy asks.

Sanji sighs, " She was working in the kitchen one morning. I think she needed something she could mindlessly do while she was thinking something through. I saw it then but kept my mouth shut. "

" Thank you for that, Sanji. She hates Delores Umbridge, or Umbitch as a lot of student took to calling her. " Luffy says.

" Does she have any happy memories of school? "

" The Yule Ball, as I was her date for that. Sucked I had to dress up but she actually got me decent dress robes for the occasion. Besides, no way in hell was I going to let her go alone, if one of the twins hadn't had a date then sure. I knew they'd treat her right, unlike others would. " Luffy says.

" So, you've been to Hogwarts then. " Sanji says.

" Yeah, she actually brought me back during her fifth year to spar against her because she was about ready to kill Umbridge and she couldn't do that. " Luffy says, he'd been surprised by that too, until he'd seen that scar, he'd been there when she'd revealed that Voldemort had used her blood to return, of course she had cast a few spells so no one save Hermione would notice or remember him, the twins too.

" Was Hogwarts better for her than living with her shitty relatives? " Sanji asks.

Luffy snorts at that question, " It's just a good thing Ace didn't have his powers then. "

" That bad, huh? " Sanji says.

" They made her wear her cousin's hand me downs. Hell, when she first showed up Makino had to give her some of my old clothes, I'm closer to her size than Dudley will ever be. " Luffy says, " Though after she saved him from Dementors Dudley at least started to treat her right. Dementors are magical creatures that suck someone's soul out. You know when they're around because they suck all the happiness out of you and make you relive your worst memories. During her third year, for some asinine reason the ministry stationed Dementors at Hogwarts and she had to learn the Patronus Charm to be able to fight them off. "

" They stationed soul sucking creatures at a school. They're insane, the lot of them. " Sanji comments.

" No need to tell me. I got regaled with the tales of her years every summer, she generally left a clone in her place. For one week of the summer between her second and third years Serena had to stay there, grandpa managed to bully Vernon into having me and Ace there as well. That week gave Ace and I a very good idea of what she's had to put up with. Vernon's sister, Marge Dursley cam to stay for that week and she brought her bulldog, Ripper. She deliberately set Ripper on Serena and Ace kicked the dog's ass. Ace then reminded Vernon of the deal he'd made with grandpa. Anything hurt any of us and he'd castrate Dudley.

Vernon managed to get Marge to back off, as he didn't want to deal with grandpa. Ace also threatened to kill Ripper the next time she set him on Serena. Still Serena ended up teaching us the yard work chores while she did the household ones. Then she made sure Ace and I could do basic household chores too, including mending. " Luffy says.

Sanji blinks, " She actually managed to teach you two how to successfully do basic household chores. I must commend her for doing the improbable then. "

" Hey, I'm not that bad, Sannnji. " Luffy says, whining out Sanji's name.

The cook looks at his captain, " You are a true enigma, Luffy. You deliberately act like an idiotic goof ball, don't you? "

Luffy grins, " Yeah, I do. Only Serena can bring out my serious side. Crocodile better watch out, because I will kill him for harming what's mine, for taking what's mine. "

" She's lucky to have you. "

" I'm the lucky one, Sanji. I honestly never thought about a family, I was just focused on becoming King of the Pirates. Then Serena literally appeared before my eyes. " Luffy admits.

" Were you given the talk? "

Luffy's shudder was answer enough for that, " Back in Loguetown, was that the first time you'd ever seen or met your father? "

" Yeah, grandpa raised…no more like had the Dadan family raise me, though I'd like to say that Makino had more to do with the way I turned out. " Luffy admits.

With that Sanji got to hear about his captain's childhood. He knew Luffy needed something to distract him from his missing fiancée. Though he was about ready to kill Luffy's grandpa for his insane training methods. At least he eased off after he found out what Serena suffered through. He also understood why Serena came down on him like she did as well. " What is Quidditch like, Luffy? "

" I do know Serena loves the sport. It's one of the things she and the twins miss the most, Fred and George were on the house team as Beaters and Serena was the Seeker, youngest in a century. "

" The Seeker is the one who catches the Golden Snitch, right? "

" Yeah, but they have to keep track of the whole game, keep an eye on the opposite team's Seeker, and watch out for the bludgers, those are the balls that Fred and George dealt with. The Chasers and Keeper dealt with the Quaffle, the red ball. It did look really fun when I watched the World Cup, and Serena did sneak me and Ace in to watch her play the one time in her third year. The very game that won them the Quidditch Cup too. " Luffy admits, " She seemed so alive when she was flying, the joy in her eyes… the twins and her are hoping that enough of the magical population comes here that Quidditch starts up here as well. Hell, they brought their brooms with them, though Serena's was a gift from her godfather, one of the very best racing brooms, even now, as Serena has it modified. She refuses to have a slower broom than Malfoy does. "

" Ah, the slimy git, as Fred and George both call him in their anecdotes. How bad could he have been? " Sanji asks.

Luffy's eyes narrowing gave Sanji a very big hint, " He tried to corner her near the Gryffindor locker rooms. I'd already met up with Fred and George by that point, see, I'm apparently a prodigy with Magical Creatures, and I'm fully licensed to take care of them as well. That's really the only magic I've got. Still, I am considered a wizard, as Serena had found me a tutor and I aced those courses. I use wandless magic, but all my spells are related to magical creatures. I'm legally allowed to be at Hogwarts. "

" Figures, so you're good with animals, explains the Kung Fu Dugongs and the Lapins though. Did you have to take your Care of magical Creatures O.W.L. at Hogwarts? "

" I did, actually, and since I wasn't a student and only there for the O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, I could tell Umbridge where to shove her attitude. She didn't like that. She also didn't like the fact that I knew Serena either. She'd been trying to get Serena, Fred, and George banned from Quidditch, however, Serena got her lawyer involved and Fudge had to undo a lot of the educational decrees as her lawyer started reciting the Founders' Rules with cannot be gone against in any way, shape, or form. "

" Got to admit, she was smart, having a lawyer fight all the legal battles. Now, you need sleep, shitty captain. "

Luffy groans and flops back on to the sand wearily, " Every time I try my mind plagues me with what will happen if I'm too late. "

Sanji couldn't really say anything about that as he had never loved anyone like Luffy loved Serena, though he was starting to feel that way about Luna. Sanji just talks about nonsensical things with his captain and soon Luffy has fallen asleep. Sanji carries him back to camp and begins to worry about his captain and the senior first mate. The next day they manage to reach the outskirts of Alubarna, with Usopp and Chopper facing off with Miss Groundhog Day and Mr. 4. While the Straw Hats raise a ruckus Vivi and Fred sneak in and to Vivi's dismay the civil war has started. Sanji deals with Mr. 2 while Zoro handles Mr. 1 and Nami deals with Miss New Year's Eve.

Luffy and Ace head straight for Crocodile while George curses, glaring at the new Mr. 7, he also used sais as his weapon, " So do you have a devil fruit that I need to worry about? "

" Find out, Straw Hat. "

George meets his attack head on and then knees his opponent in the gut before back flipping away. " You're not bad, Straw Hat. "

" Name's George, remember it, Mr. 7. " George retorts and dashes forward, slashing down with one sai while slashing horizontally with the other.

Mr. 7 barely has time to block and George has already dropped into a sweep kick before apparating behind his opponent only to be met with a gust of wind, George charges Armament Haki into his weapons and charges back in. Mr. 7 curses as George's slash actually drew blood, " Chikuso, you can use Haki. I have the powers of the Kyofu Kyofu no Mi or Gale Gale Fruit. "

George smirks, after all those hellish Quidditch practices Wood had made them suffer through this guy would be a piece of cake. Hell, he wouldn't even need magic other than the cushioning charm he had on his back and apparition. This guy would be a piece of cake, though he needed to be on the lookout for his partner. As George's fight intensifies Serena can barely lift her head when she can feel Luffy approaching, " Hey, Crocodile, I'll start your funeral rites now. My captain and aniki are here. "

" CROCODILE! " Luffy shouts out.

" Hiken! " Ace went on the offensive immediately to give Luffy time to check on Serena.

Luffy's eyes filled with concern as he takes in her appearance, she was right, she was in bad shape, " Yuhi Hime. "

" Focus on Crocodile, Mugiwara, I'll deal with her. I promise you I will protect her with my Flower Flower Fruit powers. " Robin says.

" I know you will, Nico Robin. " Luffy says and lays his hat on Serena's stomach.

One Gum Gum Bazooka later, due to Ace turning Crocodile's body into glass, Crocodile slams into the far wall, " CROCODILE, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, I WILL SURPASS YOU. HELL, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS WITH ACE'S HELP. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FIANCÉE! "

Serena smiles at this, that was her Luffy all right. Serena gulps down a Pepper Up Potion and sits up, placing Luffy's hat on her head so she can watch Crocodile get his ass kicked. Serena also creates a clone and has her quickly look through all their notes for the right potion to end this damn disease or at least get it out of her system. Her clone smirks and pulls out the right potion. Serena downs it and grins, her strength was coming back.

Ace is already pivoting on one foot, " Kaenso( Flame Spear)! "

Luffy was following up the attack closely with a Gum Gum Pistol. Crocodile found himself hard pressed to win against the brothers as they had trained together for years and knew how to cover each other's weaknesses.

George wipes some blood away from the corner of his mouth, now this was a fight. Mr. 7 was turning out to be a fun opponent, George blinks, bloody hell, he was turning into Luffy. He stands back up, " You haven't put me down yet, you bloody bastard. "

Mr. 7 looks surprised at this and George glares at him, " Boy, give it up, you can't beat me. "

George smirks at this, he'd been hurt worse playing Quidditch. There was no way in hell he was going to lose to this pansy. He spreads his feet shoulder width apart, his left foot in front of the right, his right hand out front, holding that sai in a reverse grip, while the left hand was behind his back, that sai in a forward grip, " Farukonfeza Kazaguruma( Falcon Feather Pinwheel)! " Of course his sais are still filled with Armament Haki and the current Mr. 7 meets his demise at George's hands, his predecessor at Zoro's. (A/N: For how George's attack looks think a spinning Feather Dance from Pokémon combined with Fang Wolf Fang from Naruto).

George looks down at his opponent and then races off to find the others. Luffy and Ace would still be dealing with Crocodile. The first one George found was Sanji, " So, you beat your shitty opponent too, huh? "

" Yeah, I had to deal with the new Mr. 7. " George says.

" I had Mr. 2, his Clone Clone Fruit was troublesome. " Sanji says.

" Mine had the Gale Gale Fruit so I had to keep my sais filled with Armament Haki. " George admits.

" Damn, you got a Logia user. " Sanji says and then he grabs Zoro, " Shitty Swordsman, stick with us so we don't have to hunt you down. Who'd you fight anyhow? "

" Mr. 1, he had the Dice Dice Fruit, he was a pain in the ass to beat. " Zoro says.

As the male Straw Hats recount their battles Luffy and Ace are still fighting Crocodile when a sandy arm grabs Serena. " Not this again, you bloody git! " Serena snarls.

" How… ? " Luffy asks.

" One of the diseases I had a potion made for, thankfully, so now my immune system is kicking ass. Let me GO! " Serena snaps at Crocodile.

" I don't think so, they won't dare attack me as long as you're in my grasp. " Crocodile says.

Serena manages to draw a wand, " _Aqua Eructo!_ "

A wall of water slams into her and Crocodile, but Luffy manages to pull Serena to him while Robin crosses her arms in front of her, " Seis Fleur: Twist. "

Ace waits until Robin's done and nails Crocodile with another Hiken while Luffy nails him with the Gum Gum Storm. Crocodile had been in some old ruins when they'd found him and Luffy manages to punch him up through the stone. Luffy was immediately at Serena's side upon his defeating Crocodile, " Daijobu ka, Yuhi hime? "

" I'll be fine, would've been better if I hadn't had to cast that spell, but Crocodile had to be a pain in the ass, didn't he? " Serena mutters.

Luffy nods and swings her up, " No arguments, Yuhi Hime. "

" You know I won't. " Serena retorts, and she had dropped into sleep in a matter of mere seconds.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alubarna:

Serena's eyes open blearily to find Luffy curled up against her, his arms wrapped tightly but gently around her. Using her magic when she had, had exhausted her. With a smile she snuggles in close and is rewarded with Luffy's grip tightening briefly, " Back to sleep, Yuhi Hime. " Luffy murmurs. He'd woken up the previous day, his battle with Crocodile had knocked him out for three days. He was glad Serena had woken up but she needed the sleep. Fred and George had gone to get Luna, Elena, and the Merry, they'd shrunk the Merry down so they could stay in Alabasta longer, plus Serena would need the time to rest.

" How long was I out, Kaizoku-o? " Serena asks softly.

" Four days, I only woke up yesterday so don't worry. " Luffy replies.

Serena nods and lets herself drift off again, Luffy following her into dream land. They had tried to keep them apart at first but both of them had suffered from terrible nightmares. Finally Ace had to admit defeat and carry Luffy into Serena's room, and place his little brother on the bed with her. In mere seconds Luffy had her in his arms and both of them had calmed down. Ace had known the pair hated to be separated but they could be when they were younger, now it looked like they couldn't be.

Nami sighs as she looks up from the maps George had copied for her, she knew her captain would stay with the senior first mate until she was able to be awake for long periods of time. " Hey, twins, can you tell us all more about Serena? "

" Ace would be the one to ask for her early years. We didn't meet her until she was eleven on the train to school. " Fred admits, Vivi sitting on his lap. Cobra was also in the room and was curious about the red head that the Mugiwara boy refused to be separated from.

Ace sighs, " Lu knows more than I do. He met her first after all. All I know is she looked at me with the same look in her eyes that I'd see in my reflection. Wondering why she lived when everyone hated her. It was worse for her, her own family hated her. It was Lu that got us both out of that mindset. "

" Her shitty relatives were that bad, huh? " Sanji muses.

Luffy stumbles in just then with Serena curled up in his arms, " Worse, actually. "

" How so, Luffy? " Zoro asks, Zoro had learned early on that while he may be the junior first mate, Luffy would always protect Serena, so Zoro would protect them both.

Luffy sighs, he really didn't want to think about those early days. The days when Serena had been despondent, only truly coming to life around Shanks and himself. " They broke her, she really felt she shouldn't live, that was why Eris had directed the magic that was so desperately trying to save her towards me, me and Shanks. Shanks wouldn't have stayed as long as he did if not for Serena. What made it worse for her was that she continually, until her magic brought her to me, tried to kill herself in every way possible. However, her lunar blood continued to heal her. "

Nami's eyes widen, " To feel that unwanted, where are her maternal relatives? "

Zoro's hands were on his swords while Sanji looked ready to kick someone, Serena was Nakama. Fred and George looked murderous, they hadn't known that. Luffy runs a hand through Serena's silky red hair, " No one whom is responsible for the care of a child should do that. " Cobra says.

" For a while there she only talked to me and Shanks, though she'd let Makino touch her. Whenever I couldn't find her all that first summer I knew she was trying again. Eris refused to let her leave for two years, she left a clone of Serena with her relatives. Shanks only left when he felt he could. Serena had come to see him as an adult she could rely on. Three months after she arrived one of the villagers said something, something that set her off, I don't even know what. She just started screaming out what she had been through. Must have been something along the lines of she was faking or I don't know. It took Shanks to stop her. "

_Flashback:_

_ " Hey, little red, bet you feel better getting that out, huh? " Shanks murmurs, keeping a firm but gentle hold on the seven year old._

_ " Why, why do you care? "_

_ That question right there broke Shanks' heart, no seven year old should ask that question, ever. " Why wouldn't I? " Shanks asks in return._

_ " Because I'm a good for nothing freak. "_

_ Shanks swore then and there if he ever met her aunt and uncle he would murder them in the most unpleasant way possible. " No, you're not. You're special, not a freak. "_

_ Luffy walks forward and hugs her, " Shanks is right, you're not a freak, you're really cool. "_

_ Her green eyes were wide, she could barely remember what her mother's hugs felt like, or her dad's bear hugs, but Shanks, he felt like her dad. " Then why do they hate me? "_

_ Shanks sighs and sits down there on the ground, pulling both kids on to his lap, " Some people are just cruel, Chisana akai( little red). They need no reason, they just are. "_

_ Luffy knew this all too well thanks to his grandpa. Garp's Fists of Love always hurt, " Ignore them, if they don't like you then they're huge bakas. "_

_ Serena snorts at this, " Luffy, you have no idea how right you are on the big part when it comes to Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Dudley looks like a pig in a wig while Uncle Vernon looks like a whale. "_

_ Shanks looks at her, that couldn't be true, not when she looked emaciated when she got here. Luffy had come to get him after she had collapsed when she first appeared. Having the Chaos goddess explain why she was there was semi-enlightening. This was worse than he feared though, she'd literally been browbeaten into thinking she was worthless. It had taken two weeks to get Chisana akai back up to a healthy weight. Yet she still hadn't shed a tear, even throughout her rant earlier._

_ Now, he knew why Eris had begged him to show her what love was again, compassion, human decency. She didn't know what that was anymore, she trusted him, Luffy, and Makino to an extent. Luffy had recently told him that he had to convince her to play and not do chores for Makino. Makino had nearly had a heart attack when she started using the stove. Shanks had been appalled that she would even consider cooking, but the fact that she didn't eat any of the food she made had sent up warning bells. Luffy was the best at getting her to actually eat and making sure that she ate too._

_ Shanks took the pair back to his ship, he needed to keep Chisana akai close for now and he knew Luffy wouldn't abandon her either. Luffy could sense her loneliness and he hated it, strove to make it disappear completely, if at all possible. Serena was asleep by the time they reached the Red Force, Yasopp looks up as he sees Shanks carry them both on board. Shanks minutely shakes his head to forestall the questions, he had two kids that needed him now._

_End Flashback:_

Everyone looked murderous at that, " No one should ever ask why someone cares. " Sanji murmurs.

" Well, now I know why we got along so well back then and why she latched on to me so quickly. " Ace says, he was shaken by what Luffy had just revealed. He'd've never thought she'd had it worse than him.

" Why do you guys think I'm always so attentive to her, that I keep an eye on her no matter what? " Luffy asks, his gaze on the red head sleeping in his arms, he really needed to get her to stop risking death every time she fought, even if she did happen to be death herself.

Zoro makes a vow to himself to keep a closer eyes on his fellow first mate, Luffy was right, that kind of damage didn't just go away. Luffy didn't dare tell them that he had caught her cutting when they were twelve. She put on a strong front for everyone else, only he and Shanks had ever really seen through that front. Shanks had made him promise to look out for her. Luffy had never dreamed he'd actually fall in love with her along the way. Her moments were fewer, especially when Luffy made sure to stay near her almost constantly, not that Serena minded.

" Any happy memories to share? " Vivi asks.

" Her first capture of the snitch. She's the only Seeker recorded to ever have caught the snitch in her mouth, hell, she almost swallowed it. " George says.

" A lot of her memories at Hogwarts are good, she always had us through thick and thin, but second year, almost the entire school turned on her, calling her the heir of Slytherin, saying that she was setting, what we later learned, was a basilisk on the students. That scar near her elbow on her right arm came from a basilisk fang. If not for Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, she would have died that day. " Fred admits.

" That's why. " Luffy murmurs, that was why she had started cutting. She had only ever confided in him and Shanks, Ace too, somewhat.

" Why what, Lu? " Ace asks.

Luffy turns a diamond hard gaze on his brother and Ace gulps, once again forgetting that anything having to do with Serena and Luffy could and would kick anyone's ass. Everyone got the message to drop it, " She also endeavored to teach us Defense Against the Dark Arts her fifth year. " Luna says softly.

" Mostly because Umbridge had her so pissed off. It took almost until the end of the year for her lawyer to find a way to get her out of both jobs and transferred to an American jail. " Fred says.

" American? " Usopp asks.

" Most likely another country. " Nami points out.

" Right, I forgot some of our crew came from a different dimension. " Zoro admits.

" How many of you are from a different dimension? " Cobra asks them.

" Four of us, Luna, Fred, myself, and our senior first mate. " George answers.

" The maid of honor will be coming from our home dimension as well. I don't know what threats Hermione put in her letter but the gist was she was not going to miss Serena's wedding. " Fred says.

Luffy shudders as he thinks about the threats in that letter, Hermione was scary. " You don't want to know. " Luffy admits.

Ace looks at Luffy, " Wait, you've met Hermione? "

" Quidditch World Cup. I actually had fun talking with her. " Luffy says, Hermione was one of the most intelligent conversations he'd had in a long time. Hermione knew books better and he knew people better. It was why he was able to judge so quickly whom would be on his crew and whom wouldn't. He could just read people that well, which shouldn't be surprising, after the hell his grandpa put him through. Serena was the only one whom could get him to back down, because Garp knew damn well that you never, ever pissed off a female if you wanted to live.

Time Gates:

Pluto was once again trying to sort through the chaos that she was seeing at the gates to try and find that damn bitch she was supposed to protect. If she ever got her hands on Eris then she would bitch slap her to Tartarus and back! This was so bothersome. Why the hell wasn't the bitch where she was supposed to be? Chaos always interrupted her ability to use the gates and her hime just had to be best friends with Chaos.

Order of the Phoenix HQ:

Albus Dumbledore groans as he goes through several spell books, dimensional travel was all theoretical, which meant that even as clever as he was it would take a Raven to truly figure this out. No way would Flitwick help him, as Serena had been kind to one of his misunderstood Ravens, Luna Lovegood. He would have to persevere and hope to hell he figured out how to bring his little pawn back. Why did she have to be so much like her mother? Lily was always a troublesome woman too, maybe it was a red head thing? He sighs and sets back to work, no one had realized that Luna Lovegood had disappeared, save for her father and he wasn't talking.

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes:

Hermione sighs as she puts down her book, she just couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to her best friend. She knew damn well Luffy would go through hell and back to keep her safe, but he couldn't protect her from disease. Thanks to the letter Luna sent she knew she'd appear a day before the wedding. In a way she was glad Luna was with Serena, Luna was a very intelligent raven even if she was eccentric by wizarding standards.

New World, Red Force:

Shanks shakes away his uneasy feeling that his adoptive youngsters had just gotten themselves into and out of a lot of trouble. He truly did view both Luffy and Serena as his kids and most people wouldn't argue with him that Serena was his daughter. He knew he was as close as Luffy had come to a father figure, he knew whom his father was all right, but he also knew why Dragon couldn't be there for his kid. Serena, however, his Chisana akai, was a true orphan in every way, and had needed a parent's love so desperately. Luffy just needed a positive male influence that wasn't Garp. Luffy would be his son-in-law soon anyway, still he wondered if Luffy let Garp know about his engagement or not.

Galley-La:

Monkey D. Garp sighs as he thinks about the fact that his grandson was actually engaged to that red headed she devil. The fact that Luffy kicked his ass for even suggesting she would make a fine Marine wife still sent shudders through his body.

_Flashback:_

_ " Ah, there you are, Serena. Now, why don't you act more like a fine young lady and prepare yourself for the life of being a Marine's wife. I even have the perfect guy in mind for you. " He didn't see Ace frantically motioning for him to shut up._

_ " WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? " Luffy roars out, his eyes were dark and narrow, a look that Garp had only seen previously on Roger._

_ " That she would make a fine wife for a marine, if only she'd stop dressing like some common trollop. " Garp says._

_ What Luffy did next was hit him with the Gum Gum Pistol, followed by the Gatling, which he created just then, the Spear, Whip, and the Gatling again. By the time Luffy let up Monkey D. Garp was hardly recognizable and the Dadan family were all watching with jaws dropped, though Curly Dadan was smiling. Luffy would never let anyone take what was his._

_End Flashback:_

Garp still shudders upon remembering the royal ass whooping his grandson gave him that day. It was then that he learned from Ace that Serena was Luffy's and woe betide any fool stupid enough to try and take her from him. Needless to say he learned to never make any sort of remark that Luffy would think was threatening _his girl_. He had to admit, he had never expected Luffy to fall for the girl, or the girl to follow him to Dadan's in the first place. She had always stuck with Luffy through thick and thin. Was there for his nightmares and helping him through his fear of fire. That had definitely been one of his dumber ideas, trying to get Luffy over that fear by throwing him into another inferno.

Ace and Serena had both come down on him hard for that. He still cringed at that memory too. Ace had seemed very much his father's son then and Serena, right then, he had seen Shanks' influence on her, though after hearing the hell she went through with her relatives and hearing from Makino how she had asked Shanks why he cared, he felt that was a good thing, plus, most people would believe her to be his daughter anyhow. It had been Shanks and Luffy to fix the mental, emotional, and psychological damage she had suffered.

He knew Luffy knew more than he ever let on, the boy was very observant for an idiot. Still, he hoped the boy stayed out of trouble, well, out of too much trouble. He was shocked that Luffy's bounty had jumped up to 100,000,000 berries while Roronoa Zoro had 60,000,000 berries for a bounty, and another crewmate, George " Falcon " Weasley, after beating Mr. 7 of Baroque Works had ended up with a 56,000,000 berry bounty. Ace's had gone up as well for his involvement in taking down Crocodile.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alubarna:

A week has passed since Serena briefly woke up and Cobra has granted all of them Alabastan citizenship and agreed to have a branch of Gringotts opened up in Alubarna. He also grants them sanctuary for whenever they need. Currently they're getting ready for a wedding. Serena and Luffy could be found wandering the palace, acting like normal teenagers in love, a normal couple for once. Vivi and Fred were acting much the same way as well. Cobra sighs and realizes he had to make provisions for his daughter and the one she had chosen.

Serena giggles as she twirls out of Luffy's reach, for once he wasn't using his devil fruit powers. As they chase each other through the palace their laughter is contagious. Nami smiles as she watches them go past, George was helping her copy all the maps and star charts in the library, " She needs this, they both do actually. " George says.

" True, it's heartening to see them like this, without a care in the world. Though seeing Luffy's reaction to Crocodile kidnapping her makes this all the more special. " Nami states softly, coming up behind George and resting her chin on his shoulder.

George glances at her out of the corner of his eye, " Why don't you show this side of you more often, Nami? "

" Because most of you guys act like idiots. Zoro has no sense of direction and dealing with Zoro and Sanji arguing all the time, plus Luffy's gung-ho let's have an adventure attitude…" Nami says helplessly.

" Hey, Claws has reigned him in from doing his more idiotic moves. Seriously, he has driven her to banging her head on different surfaces numerous times. However, I will say this, Luffy will never do anything to put her in serious danger if he can help. Hell, you should see the animals on Dawn Island, those two would fight them, just for the fun of it while Fred and I would hang out with Neville, or work on the potions we would need, we also left a good stock behind for Makino. "

Nami's eyes widen, especially when George tells her the size of the animals Luffy and Serena would fight for fun. " Okay, I'm beginning to understand Luffy now, and why he laughs at the things I find terrifying. " Nami mutters.

" Serena faced down a fifty foot basilisk when she was twelve, a fully grown mountain troll at eleven, Dementors, which suck a person's soul out and make you relive your worst memories at thirteen, at fourteen she had to get past a dragon in the TriWizard's Tournament… "

Nami barely makes it into the chair beside him, " She's just as monstrous as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. "

George chuckles, " The Monster Quartet, yeah, that sounds good. "

Elsewhere Ace watches his younger pseudo siblings as well and he sighs, soon it would fully be Luffy's job to protect her. That wouldn't stop him from protecting Serena though, from protecting either of them really, though he did pity Luffy once Serena got pregnant, she was a nightmare on her period, he couldn't imagine surviving months of hormonal outbursts.

Though Ace was looking forward to being an uncle, he just didn't want to deal with Serena while pregnant. Zoro was training with Sanji, while he may not be able to deal with the Crap Cook most of the time, they still needed to be able to work together if necessary, and Luna was there to supervise them, they were also teaching Elena Observation Haki. They too were working on their Haki, both kinds, as they damn well knew that they would run into more Logia users, and not all of them would be friendly either. Hell, Ace was the first friendly one that they've run into.

" Now, Sanji, Zoro, there's no need to fight. " Luna says dreamily, though she had her wand drawn and was clearly ready to cast a few spells if they bugged her. The junior first mate and cook back down immediately, they'd already seen what one pissed off witch could do with a wand.

" Luna, my sweet, why don't you go through the exercises I showed you again. " Sanji says.

Luna holsters her wand and does just that happily, Sanji was a balm for her battered soul, much like Luffy was for Serena. Luna truly wanted to meet Red haired Shanks just to thank him for helping her friend so greatly. Sanji watches over her moves with a critical eye and corrects her every so often. Zoro's respect for Sanji went up grudgingly as he saw exactly what Sanji must have gone through to learn his style of fighting. Plus, there was the fact that Sanji was a patient teacher for Luna as well. The Raven had managed to find a way to keep Dumbledore from summoning any of them, and with Elena's help and set the proper runes up on the Merry.

Cobra had agreed to have a Shipwright fix the Merry up as well, as a wedding gift for the captain and his senior first mate. The old girl had been through a lot, and Alabasta owed so much to Luffy and his crew.

Galley-La:

Garp suddenly shudders as he remembers the next beating Luffy had given him upon learning exactly what trollop meant. Serena would have wailed on him, Ace too, but they were having too much fun watching Luffy kick his ass all over Mt. Corvo, Dadan and her crew had watched as well.

_Flashback:_

_ Garp feels shivers travel down his spine as he can feel someone watching him. That was when he gets nailed with a momentum powered Gum Gum Battle Axe, " HOW DARE YOU LIKEN SERENA TO A WORKING GIRL! SHE WOULD NEVER STOOP THAT LOW! "_

_ Garp curses, he'd hoped to hell he would be off the island by the time Luffy learned what that word meant, " Now, Luffy… " Garp trails off, Luffy had given his hat to Serena, and Garp knew then he was so screwed. Luffy only parted with that hat when he was deadly serious in a fight._

_ " Did you honestly think one of us wouldn't tell him what you really called me? " the almost fourteen year old calls out._

_ " It wasn't even me or Ren here. It was Dadan who told him the meaning of what you called her. Be grateful Luffy got to you first, I view Ren as my imoto, so any slight to her honor I can and will dish back tenfold. " Ace tells him._

_ Garp suddenly goes sailing back as he gets nailed with a Gum Gum Rifle followed up by a Gum Gum Pistol with the other arm, " You will pay for even daring to try and control Serena's life! Not to mention sullying her honor like that! "_

_ Luffy had stalked forward with each step, like one of the huge tigers on the mountain stalking their prey and Garp, for the first time feared his grandson. Garp was just damn grateful Shanks wasn't here, otherwise he'd really be in trouble. Shanks viewed her as a daughter and he really didn't want to piss off one of the four emperors of the New World. Little did he know that Serena had already sent Feathers D. Ace to Shanks to tell him what Garp had done._

_ The fourteen year old smirks dangerously and unleashes a devastating and dirty attack on his grandfather, only much harder than what he would do to Buggy three years later. Garp howls as he goes down clutching himself and Ace chuckles, it served the old fossil right. Dadan and her crew were howling with laughter at this and Luffy wasn't done yet. He slams his still down grandfather into a huge boulder, back first, causing the boulder to crack and Garp to howl in even more pain._

_ Serena was smiling, loving the emergence of Luffy's sadistic side. This was going to be one helluva show, though she wished she could be there when Shanks caught up to him. Luffy gets up into a high tree and uses the Gum Gum Stamp next. Ace swore he heard several cracks at this attack, he vowed then and there to never piss off his little brother like this. He never wanted to see this side of him again. Serena however was quite the opposite, she liked this side of her new boyfriend, a lot._

_End Flashback:_

Garp shakes himself out of that memory, he'd been laid up for three months after the beating Luffy had given him, it took another month of therapy to regain all motor function, that had been when Shanks had found him. He'd forgotten about Serena's bird and it had come back to bite him in the ass. He still had nightmares about those two beatings. That had taught him to never insult Serena ever again, even Dadan had thought he'd gone too far with calling her a trollop. Luffy had never forgiven him for that and any time he had even looked cross eyed at Serena Luffy's eyes would darken menacingly. Garp did not want to see that side of his grandson ever again.

He pitied whatever fool thought it would be a good idea to use Serena against him. Probably what Crocodile had done, and he shuddered to think of what would happen if the nobles even tried to go after any kids those two would have. They might as well already have an alliance with Shanks and Whitebeard considering Ace. He shuddered again, hoping to hell Ace never tells Whitebeard about that incident.

Alubarna:

Luffy laughs happily as they make it to the roof of the palace, " I love it here, but it's not Dawn Island. "

Serena smiles, " I still love how you terrified your grandpa. "

Luffy smiles viciously at this reminder, " He deserved it, all of it. Didn't you set Shanks after him then too? "

" I did, I knew my tou-san would want to kick his ass for that bit of name calling. Though I have to admit I love watching that sadistic side of yours in action. " Serena says.

" Is that so, Yuhi hime? " Luffy asks, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

" Behave, since I'm off the potion now… "

Luffy almost whimpers at this, he had to wait until their wedding night now, this would be painful, though he could still have her in his arms at night. Luffy still didn't know when he'd gotten to the point that he couldn't sleep right without her in his arms. Serena had admitted that she didn't know either, all she knew as it just didn't feel right not having him close by. Hell, Luffy generally wanted her within his grabbing reach, which for him was a long distance. Serena generally stayed close to him though.

" Hey, you get two weeks of uninterrupted time with me once we're married, look at it like that, Kaizoku-o. " Serena murmurs, letting her lips graze his ear.

Luffy feels the shudder traverse his body, She had learned every sensitive place he had and wasn't afraid to use that knowledge against him. Though he had to admit until she'd mentioned it he'd never thought about the advantages of having a rubber body for anything other than fighting. His imagination had even more fuel for his fantasies, though unlike most guys he did not have a threesome fantasy, all of his, well they all centered around Serena and role playing. No other female had ever interested him on any level after he started appreciating the female form, yeah, he could admit Nami had a good figure, he wasn't blind, dammit, but Serena, she just had him fully captivated.

Luffy lays back on the roof and pulls Serena down with him, " How will we raise a family on a ship, Serena? "

Serena sighs at this, " We'll figure that out when we have to. If things are too dangerous we could just send any kids to 'Mione until the danger is over, she wouldn't mind though once we're married we'd have to use my lawyer to set all that up legally in my home world. "

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alubarna:

Luffy looks up at the clouds as Serena was curled into him, napping. He wasn't going to complain about her sleeping either. She needed it even now, she had nearly exhausted her magical core by casting that spell when she did. She'd had no choice, but that didn't mean he had to like it. " This is where you went, Mugiwara. "

" Robin. " Luffy greets, he knew she had only done what she needed to, to survive due to the World Government being after her simply because she could read Poneglyphs. Hell, Serena and Luna could read them too as they were simply ancient runes that they had been taught to read at Hogwarts.

" Why don't you persecute me like everyone else does? " Robin asks him.

Now Luffy knew how Shanks felt when Serena had asked him why he cared. Robin had, had it rougher than Serena had for a lot longer. " Just because you can find and activate weapons like Pluton doesn't mean you will. The nobles are beings idiots. Hell, my father is the most wanted man in the world and my brother is the son of the former Kaizoku-o, they'd want us dead merely for existing. "

Robin's eyes widen, she was speaking to Dragon's son, " I guess it would be rather quixotic for you to hate me for that when your crime is existing. "

Luffy snorts at this, if the rest of his crew ever caught on to the fact that he actually had a brain they'd probably all freeze in shock. " If you'd like you could join my crew, I'm sure Luna and Elena would love to have you around, Luna especially, she's our boatswan and incredibly intelligent. "

" You're more intelligent than you act, aren't you, Mugiwara? " Robin says softly.

Luffy smiles at this, " Kinda hard not to be when I had Serena here whom, every summer after school she would teach me what she learned of the basics. I just like acting dumb, makes people underestimate me. "

Robin smiles at this, he had a point, he probably could have beaten Crocodile on his own, but Fire Fist Ace viewed the girl cradled in his arms as a sister. Crocodile had best be grateful that the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates weren't around, though she doubted Alabasta could have handled that. Luffy smirks, " Crocodile should be grateful that Shanks wasn't in the vicinity, she's his adopted daughter. "

Robin's eyes widen, that girl was an emperor's adopted daughter, " He truly didn't know what he was doing when he grabbed her, did he? "

" No, he didn't, warlord or not, no one messes with my Kaizoku joo. " Luffy says firmly.

" What have you done to those that have? "

Luffy's smile turns feral at this, sure there was what he did to his grandpa, the bastard deserved what he got. However, there had been another incident shortly after Serena had turned fifteen.

_Flashback:_

_ The entirety of Foosha Village was on edge as Mayor Woop Slap had just found their Serena at the edge of the woods, badly beaten, her clothes slightly torn. Luffy had only needed one look to know what had nearly happened and now, like a wild animal he was on the hunt. The village was just glad that Ace had already left or things would really get bad. He had left his hat with Serena while Makino watched over her, Luffy had dragged Magra down from Mt. Corvo to protect her. The mountain bandit hadn't argued, having seen the same look on Luffy's face when he had delivered that vicious beat down on Garp._

_ The fact that Luffy hadn't left the village told them that Serena's attacker was one of them. Woop Slap and Makino had seen the aftermath of what he had done to Garp. They almost felt pity for the poor soul whom had harmed Serena. This would not be good, for that idiot anyhow. When Luffy stopped in front of one of the men and suddenly back hands him, they all knew, " How dare you even attempt to defile her! " he all but hissed it out._

_ The guy didn't even try to voice a denial, they all knew Luffy's instincts were top notch. Came from spending most of his childhood in the wild, " Don't even think about saying she was asking for it, asshole. SHE ISN'T LIKE THAT! "_

_ What followed after that sent home a very clear message, mess with Serena and you set Monkey D. Luffy on the war path. The guy was mangled beyond recognition by the time Luffy was done with him. Then he turned and headed straight for his girlfriend. The villagers parted immediately, Serena had grown on them all after her outburst when she was younger. It had broken a lot of their hearts to hear her ask why Shanks had cared. The village women all suddenly had different cooking utensils in hand and beat the bastard up even further. Luffy smirks as he hears the screams of agonizing pain coming from behind him._

_ Foosha Village women did not tolerate rapists, at all. They'd let him handle the majority of the beat down as Serena's boyfriend and then they handled the clean-up._

_End Flashback:_

Robin's eyes him appreciatively, " You are one hell of a sadist, Monkey D. Luffy. I would be honored to join your crew. "

Feathers D. Lily shows up just then with a letter from William Arthur Weasley. Luffy is surprised to see a letter from the twins' older brother addressed to him. He opens it and is stunned that Bill and Charlie want to join his crew. They were fed up with Wizarding Britain and wanted to leave. Charlie was also going to be bringing along two dwarf Antipodean Opaleye dragons, one for him and one for a friend of the crew's.

Luffy looks to Robin, " You have a pen and paper, I really need to write back to them. "

Robin hands over the requested items and Luffy writes out his response quickly. Though he blinks before adding they'd send a Port Key along soon enough. Once he sends the letter off, after giving Lily some bacon from his meat plate, he stares back up at the clouds, letting his thoughts drift. " Robin, I promise you, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe from the bastard nobles. Cobra and Vivi are different, they actually car what happens to their people, the rest of the nobles don't. "

Robin stares at him, unable to comprehend that kind of compassion, human decency, and it all came from a pirate. " The world nobles think they're doing what's good for the people and yet, here you are, a pirate whom has a bigger heart than anyone else. You've done more for the people than the marines, well except maybe for Smoker. "

They'd run into Smoker and Vivi had explained what was going on and how the Straw Hats were helping her to save her country. Smoker had agreed to let them go and had been the one to take in Crocodile for his crimes. He'd left Ace alone too since Vivi said he was there to help as well. Vivi had asked that Smoker not report the location of the Straw Hats as they would soon be Alabasta's unspoken heroes. They had protected her since Whiskey Peak. Smoker had agreed to that as the Straw Hats had been cleaning up messes that the Marines should have been cleaning up, Buggy, Arlong, and now Crocodile… they were making the marines look like villains. Then again, and it pained Smoker to admit this, most marines were these days.

Marineford:

Admiral Sengoku curses quite creatively, Blackbeard had been their best shot at getting to Portgaz D. Ace and yet someone had killed him. Actually that was too mild of a description for what had been done to Marshall D. Teach, he'd been brutally dismembered and displayed for the whole world to see at a marine base with a warning that Blackbeard was not allowed to continue on and no one should screw with the balance of power with the emperors. Whomever had killed Blackbeard had known they wanted a war with Whitebeard.

That had screwed up years of hard work and what was worse, the Dark Dark Fruit couldn't even be found. Then there was the murder of fifteen Tenryubitos to deal with, there was no trace to be found of whom had done that, though Sengoku knew that had been a warning as well, since every slave had been set free. Whomever had done that and killed Blackbeard would pay for their brazen audacity. He knew that getting to Ace would be much harder now.

Up above him, hiding in the darkness Eris cackles, she loved this. Serena always did know how to cause Chaos when she wanted to. These bastards needed a wakeup call and this was technically her world to watch over. The nobles needed to get their heads out of their asses and the Straw Hats were the ones that could do it for them too.

Order of the Phoenix HQ:

Bill looks surprised to see a tern come winging his way until he remembered that Serena used terns as her messengers, as did Fred and George. He was shocked to see a reply already and he takes it, going to find Charlie. Their mum would be pissed to find out that they were going to leave, but there was no other choice. Magical Britain needed a serious wake up call. Percy was too much of a prat anymore and Ron, well, they'd just found out that he'd gotten another girl knocked up so mum was well and truly pissed at him.

The brothers start plotting even more, they knew they needed to be truly ready for when the Port Key came for them. Charlie already had the dragons as Monkey D. Luffy was licensed to care for any magical creature. The other dragon was trained as a guard dragon. Luffy's would be trained by the teen himself, and boy would that be a surprise for other people, marines and pirates alike.

Alubarna:

Usopp was in heaven looking through the armory at the palace, and making notes on what he could use for new stars for Ginga Pachinko. George had been a boon in helping him out with that, as Usopp and he were both tricksters by nature. Usopp would never have thought of half the things he did without George's help. Serena had been a huge help to him as well. Serena had made sure to help everyone out on the fighting front. Then with Ace's tutelage they had all gotten a good deal stronger. Vivi had taken to Haki like a fish to water or Luffy to meat.

As for himself he was able to charge Busoshoku Haki into his stars to make them more effective against Logia users, though he was going to work with George and Chopper to come up with a way to effect Zoan types as well with his stars. He would not hold himself back any longer, he was a sniper dammit and he would make a name for himself. He had to, his dad was a part of the Red Haired Pirates, under one of the emperors. He would live up to and surpass his father's legacy.

Chopper was working with the doctors in Alubarna and learning how to treat the diseases they dealt with all the time. He would not let himself slack off as a doctor now, especially with Luffy as his captain. The seventeen year old pushed himself entirely too hard and it would come back to bite him in the ass one day, though at least Serena had blood replenishing potions. Sanji had needed a shot glassful of Skelegrow after his fight with Mr. 2. Zoro had needed the blood replenishing potion and Nami had needed a shot glass of blood replenisher as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alubarna:

The entire palace is surprised when the Red Haired Pirates just show up out of nowhere along with a bushy haired seventeen year old. Hermione looks at the red haired man, " You must be Shanks, I'm Hermione Granger. "

" Ah, my Chisana akai's best female friend. "

" Hey, 'Mione. "

" Fred Weasley, where is she? " Hermione demands.

" Easy, she and the captain have made themselves scarce again. They're taking advantage of how big the palace is so Forge and I can't act as chaperones, well, Ace too. " Fred says.

Hermione sends off a Patronus message and moments later a pop is heard, revealing a certain red head, " Geez, 'Mione, no need to be so violent with your threats. Fred can introduce you to the rest of the crew. "

" You idiot, when was the last time I saw you! " Hermione demands.

" Hey, you've got Ginny. You know damn well that I can't return for too long, 'cause of that old goat, 'Mione. "

" I know that, so help me, after this I had better be here for the birth of your first child. " Hermione says, deathly calm.

Fred and Serena both back away from her nervously, Hermione was the brightest witch of their age for a reason. Draco had learned the hard way to never piss her off, as she had a plethora of spells at her disposal. " 'Mione, if at all possible you will be there, just please don't tell Mrs. Weasley about me actually getting married. "

Hermione thinks his over, true Serena was living a very dangerous life style and Serena had already gotten one Howler from the Weasley matriarch. She knew that couldn't have been fun for her, " I can agree with that. "

" Good, now, excuse me, 'Mione. " Serena says and launches at Shanks.

The captain of the Red Haired Pirates chuckles as he catches his daughter and hugs her, " Where's Luffy, he and I need to have a little chat. "

" Tou-san, leave him alone, please. " Serena says, busting out the sad puppy eyes.

Fred and Hermione blinks, damn she had gotten better with that look. Shanks tries to look away from the look his musume was giving him, _tries_ being the operative word, " Fine, I'll leave him alone. "

" Fred, could you show Yasopp to Usopp, they're long overdue for a reunion. " Serena says and she disappears in another crack.

Yasopp gulps at this, he'd heard her undertone. That had been a thinly veiled order and not even Shanks went against her when she used that tone. Fred leads him off while Vivi comes to deal with the rest of the guests. Meanwhile Serena and Luffy can be found sparring with Robin. She was a very strong and smart opponent, " Everything cool, Yuhi hime? " Luffy asks as he unleashes a Gum Gum Whip on the females. Serena leaps over it at the right time and Robin turns into flower petals.

Serena smiles as she uses Pansau~isupa to get in close to Luffy and nail him with a right cross, he was also teaching her Haki and she'd imbued her fist with Armament Haki. Luffy goes sailing back and manages to pull off a handspring to stop his momentum, " You're picking up Haki quite well, Yuhi hime. " Luffy admits.

" Helps that I have a good teacher. " Serena says and Robin moves in next, Luffy barely dodges is due to Observation Haki, he was teaching Robin Haki as well. He knew that each member of his crew needed to know Haki, and that they needed to get stronger, much stronger. He would reach his goal and no one would be able to stop him. He was glad Merry was getting looked after, Fred and Luna's care was meticulous but he knew that they needed a Shipwright soon, George was basically their Helmsman, he just wondered what positions Bill and Charlie would fill when they got here finally.

Though the more fighters they had the better, but they needed more long range specialists, sure the magicals could all snipe with their spells, but Serena liked getting up close and personal. The spar continues on with Luffy giving his assassin and archaeologist pointers on Haki all the while. The rest of the crew knew Robin was a part of them now, and she had told them her story. Luffy hadn't stuck around for that, he didn't need to know their pasts. Serena's he knew because he had been there for most of it and the rest, well, she'd needed someone to talk to.

" Captain, are you nervous about actually marrying your senior first mate? " Robin asks.

This freezes both of them in their tracks, the red head and the raven head look at each other, " Don't know, it really feels more like we're just finalizing everything, as we've basically always lived together. " Luffy admits softly.

" True, plus with the soul bond this is really just legalizing everything. " Serena mutters.

" Still, Shanks is here to walk you down the aisle, why isn't he giving me the father speech yet? " Luffy muses.

" I gave him the sad puppy eyes. " Serena says and kicks Luffy towards Robin.

Luffy chuckles at this, no one except him was safe from that look. " I can't believe you used him as a weapon. " Robin says.

" The twins never believe I'm willing to do that either. He's made of rubber, slamming into someone isn't going to hurt him. " Serena says.

Luffy pouts at this, even though she was right about that. Though in sea battles it sure was fun to be hurtled places by his crew. Sanji was really good at that with his kicks. They were mostly sparring so Luffy could teach them Haki, and so Serena and Robin could learn how to work together. Serena had only even really worked with him, though she did fight with Zoro in Whiskey Peak against all those bounty hunters. She could also work well with Fred and George, buy that came from years' worth of experience as they had pulled pranks together at school. Plus, there was the fact that she was a silent partner along with Sirius for the joke shop.

" This is where you are, Luffy. " Sanji says, walking into sight.

Serena smirks and dodges Luffy's next punch while at the same time grabbing his arm and tossing him towards the cook. Sanji kicks him away immediately without Haki, " So, this is a training session, huh? "

" Yeah, need to get used to having Robin's powers in the mix, which are actually good for training Observation Haki. " Luffy says.

Serena had beaten the knowledge into Sanji's head that he may need to fight a woman at some point, chivalry was all well and good unless it killed you. She reminded him that he had to put his nakama first, so Sanji was working on reigning in his womanizing ways. Well, at least to the point where it wouldn't put the crew in danger. Sanji hadn't realized that his reaction to women could put the female crew members at risk, and the rest of his nakama. Serena was helping him to channel that into protecting those that truly needed it, and temporary allies, though Serena was going to make damn sure he had a female partner that would kick ass when necessary.

Luffy hadn't thought of that and was glad he had both Serena and Zoro to cover his six in this instance. Serena was soon going to be in charge of t female crew members, though she and Zoro would still have authority over the whole crew and Serena only slightly over Zoro. Sanji ended up joining there training session, and Serena brought out a manual she had stolen from Garp going over Soru and other techniques. Soru they could all use and Luffy and her would probably pick it up first, Haki was better than Tekkai though. Geppo would be useful for the Devil Fruit eaters to learn though as it allowed someone to walk on the sky or rather on air. Rankyaku would be good to learn as well.

Sanji took to learning Geppo first while Serena and Luffy focused on Soru. They'd all work on Rankyaku later but Soru was a must. They would all need Soru in the near future. The fact that Serena had decided this told Luffy everything he needed to know, there was a huge ordeal coming up and they needed to get stronger faster. This was Serena's way to help them do just that.

Hikawa Shrine:

Mizuno Ami looks up wearily from her typing. It was beginning to look like thy wouldn't be able to easily find their bitch princess. Setsuna should never have awakened Endymion, he was damn useless, and entirely too infantile. She was beginning to see why Serena hadn't wanted to marry him in the first place. In this one instance she had been the smart, they had all been blinded by his looks and had allowed themselves to be seduced by the smarmy bastard. Well, Saturn had shown him her glaive every time he went near her or the bitch.

Saturn, Ami felt had been the one to do the right thing, but that bitch was just too naïve for her own good and would likely get herself killed soon anyhow. She had no intelligence whatsoever, her death wouldn't be a major loss for any of them anyhow.

Alubarna, Next Day:

Luna, Vivi, Nami, Elena, Robin, and Hermione were all helping Serena get ready for her big day. Serena had already gotten her gown and the matching accessories out of subspace, this dress was Victorian style and hugged her curves subtly. Hermione took charge of her best friend's hair while the others all had jobs to do as well. Ace had been drafted as best man, George would be Nami's escort, Fred would be Vivi's, Sanji Luna's, Usopp Elena's, and Zoro Robin's. Benn had the job of making sure that Zoro didn't get lost while Shanks was helping the groom get ready.

All too soon the music starts and Serena smiles, she'd finally have Luffy all to herself and the twins couldn't bitch about it. Shanks hadn't wanted to hang around this long but he knew Yasopp needed to spend some time with his boy to make up for basically abandoning him. True, he hadn't known his wife had died but he could have still checked in. At the other end of the aisle Luffy's eyes widen in awe, though a different type of dress entirely he couldn't take his eyes off of her, at all. They swept up and down her body trying to take in every little detail. Ace was stunned too, he'd never seen his imoto in a dress and now, damn, Luffy was one hell of a lucky guy. Ace didn't even see her like that and yet even he could objectively see why she didn't dress like that more often.

Luffy felt a swift punch of lust when her eyes met his, he could not wait for the wedding night, though the reception was going to be fun. At least his gramps wouldn't be here to ruin it with his Fists of Love. Once Shanks handed his in all but blood daughter over Luffy smiles and soon the part he had been waiting for had arrived, he could finally kiss his bride and she was legally all his. Ace smacked his lightly upside the head to get him to end the kiss and then the reception started. Unknown to Luffy Fred had gone to get Makino so he could have a mother/son dance while Serena had her father/daughter dance.

Luffy was stunned to see Makino there for the aforementioned dance and smiles, even as he dances with a woman much more his mother than Dadan ever was. Fred had brought Neville along as well and the Herbologist was already working out how to give Alabasta some natural defenses. Now that he'd been here he could apparate here himself as he'd passed his apparition test. His gran would be astounded at what all he had managed to accomplish once away from her.

The reception got livelier when Shanks busted out the alcohol though Serena and Luffy got to the throwing of the bouquet and garter so they could get out of there, warning the crew's females to do the same, this included Vivi, even if she would be staying in Alabasta. Vivi was a member of the crew and the Straw hats would always have a safe harbor in Alabasta. Once in their room, silencing and locking charms up, after Luffy had followed tradition and carried her over the threshold the wedding night could commence.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.

Author's note: The wedding was written to almost seem like it was from Luffy's point of view so naturally details were skipped.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alabasta, thirteen days later:

The entire crew and Vivi had mastered Soru and Geppo, Vivi had also mastered the two forms of Haki that she could. Luffy considered her nakama and would not leave her defenseless. Sanji had started on Rankyaku as well and Zoro was working on implementing Haki into his sword style along with Soru. Usopp had really taken to Geppo and Serena had trained Luffy into the ground to learn Geppo. They would train together for three hours and then Serena and Luffy disappeared elsewhere. Even Ace showed up for these training sessions, every little bit helped.

The fact that Serena stole the manual from Garp helped. Serena was also helping Luffy to harden his head where Garp used his Fists of Love. Plus, they were working on getting his Haki to the point where he wouldn't have to fear all things sharp and pointy for too much longer. Cobra could only be grateful that Luffy cared about his daughter to this extent, to make sure she could hold her own if need be. Even Robin had been training in hand to hand so she would be more of an asset to the crew. The Straw hats had just gotten stronger by learning portions of Rokushiki and by learning Haki. Ace was the one currently sparring with Serena, so she could see just how well her Haki worked against a Logia type.

Ace was remembering why he had hated sparring with her on Mt. Corvo, the girl was fast and she had a sadistic side. Since he was her brother she never aimed below the belt, nor did she do so with her own Nakama except for Sanji when he wouldn't spar her seriously. That had been the start of Sanji's training to fight women if necessary. Luffy had known Serena was only doing what was necessary for the survival of the crew. Serena had already been fast but with Soru she was practically invisible, even Kenbunshoku Haki could barely track her movements. That only enough to let him brace for her attacks.

Fred was working Haki into his tonfa along with Soru into his style as well. Chopper had learned Soru and Geppo too, but he was doing his duty as doctor and learning all he could while here. The rest of the crew understood this, as it was imperative that their doctor be able to take care of them properly. He was learning about the herbal remedies as opposed to the kickass antibiotics as they had no easy way to replace the lost good bacteria into their systems. Not without the ones from a different dimension going back to do some shopping.

Sanji's Rankyaku training was happening over the sands where he wouldn't hurt anything while he used what he called Sky Walk, his version of Geppo. Serena mostly stuck to Soru in combination with Pansau~isupa, which was really giving Ace a hard time, while she imbued her fists with Busoshoku Haki, she wouldn't use her knives on Ace. She had plenty of experience fighting bare handed as she didn't want to hurt her new husband while they were growing up. Garp would be in for a very hug surprise if they ever ran into him, they would not be telling him of their marriage in a letter.

Luffy was actually sparring with Hermione, whom had wanted to learn the basics of self-defense, and as she was one of Serena's closest friends, hell, practically her sister, Luffy saw to it to help her out. Luna had mastered the first set of katas Sanji had taught her and was now working to imbue Haki into them while at the same time imbue Soru as well. Elena had mastered Kenbunshoku Haki and learned Geppo easily as well, Elena was support, and was still working on Soru.

The heavy hitters, namely the Monster Trio, or rather Monster Quartet of Luffy, Serena, Zoro, and Sanji had all gotten to new heights with their prowess. The middle hitters, Fred, George, and Robin weren't near their level but could hold their own in a fight. The Weakling Quartet of Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Luna were support. Elena was in between the middle hitters and the weakling Quartet. Hermione had decided to stick around, mostly to see Serena and the others. Plus, she could just tell that Luffy actually needed an intelligent conversation with someone who understood academic smarts more, and her a people smart person. Naturally Hermione had taken to Haki like a cat to catnip, though what with Tommy still running around it was understandable.

England:

Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle curses as none of his minions could find that blasted Potter girl. Nor could he get at any of her allies, they were wither too wily to catch or hidden behind wards where those of ill intent could not go. It infuriated him like nothing else could. The girl had mocked him whenever she could and to make matters worse all of his Horcruxes were gone which meant a stray spell could kill him quite easily, hell, he could ruddy well be ended by muggle means as well, though the thought appalled him.

Though if any of his followers were to find out that he was one of the biggest hypocrites out there by being a half blood they'd abandon him quite easily.

Hikawa Shrine:

The traitors were all stewing on how they could find their bitch of a princess, not yet realizing that she was forever out of Endymion's reach having willingly slept with Luffy. Naturally this would screw all of the time guardian's well laid plans. Not even Bitchenity as Eris would call her had any clue to the fact that her daughter's reincarnation was happily married and still enjoying her honeymoon while still being a responsible pirate. They would all be in for a rude awakening if and when they finally found her. The Straw Hats would kick their asses easily all over the New World or just the Grand Line.

Hino Rei curses as the great fire once again refuses to give her any knowledge of where the tsuki no hime happened to be. Eris was stirring up Chaos everywhere so Meiou-san wouldn't be much help. Kaioh-san's mirror wasn't exactly much help either. They were being stymied at every front and it had to stop. How she did not yet know but they would find a way.

Romania, Dragon Reserve:

Charlie Weasley rolls his shoulders, several of his fellow dragon wranglers would be checking out the new dimension to see if it was suitable for dragons. He'd be a pirate sailing the seas with his brothers. He'd managed to find a priest willing to teach him archery and how to add spells to the arrows, plus he was being put through the wringer to get in shape. The priest was making sure he could fight hand to hand as well. As the priest put it most magic users never got in shape, getting in shape grew their magical reserves and upped how long they could handle a magical fire fight.

The red head was currently looking after Norberta, the dragon Hagrid tried to raise. Though he made sure to do his wrist and arm strengthening exercises, he would not be a liability to the crew he was going to join. The old priest was even teaching him a speed technique( A/N: Think Shunpo, Soru, techniques like that.)

Gringotts' French Branch:

Bill Weasley was putting in a lot of work and right now he had a meeting with Ragnok about switching worlds to be a treasure hunter, and a part of the Straw Hat Crew. Ragnok was all for the idea and was working with Bill to make it happen. The Straw Hats all had accounts with Gringotts and they were some of their better customers. He'd heard about the navigator, Nami, she respected them, but at the same time she haggled like a pro. The goblins liked Nami, she was like them when it came to money. She respected gold and it made it easier for them to respect her as well.

The eldest of the Weasley children had gotten a special trunk and was gathering together everything he could possibly need. Serena's clothing lines were still going strong and she still sent designs to Madam Malkin every now and again. Bill was making sure he had gear for all weathers, an emergency potions kit, and camping gear, just in case. Charlie was getting the same and learning how to make his own arrows as well the mundane way. They would not be going into this unprepared. Plus, they wanted to get away before Ron managed to piss their mum off even further.

Alabasta, Next Day:

The Straw Hats and Vivi had said a private good bye but Serena had left her a port key in case of emergency, or if she just wanted to see them. She'd appear below deck so she wouldn't be associated with them by the military, well the idiot marines anyhow. Zoro was busy training with Fred while Sanji was watching over Luna's training in the Black Leg style. Ace was sticking with them for the moment, more people to fish him out of the water if he fell in, though his emergency port key covered that as well. Ace was working with Elena at the moment. Hermione had been sent back home just before they set sail and George was manning the helm. Luna during their time in Alabasta had been applying runes to the Merry as she was seen to. Her Keel had been reinforced by steel and magic.

Even Luffy knew they needed to get a Shipwright soon, of course, right now he was playing with Chopper and Usopp. Serena couldn't blame him, as she knew he'd hardly been allowed to play as a child, so he was making up for it now. Serena was reading through the sections of paper that Nami had finished and her eyebrows shoot up in amazement, " Everyone, more members of this crew have bounties, Luffy's is now a hundred million, Zoro has a sixty million bounty, and George, you have a fifty six million bounty on your head. "

Luffy cheers wildly at having his bounty more than triple. Zoro smirks at hearing his bounty and George grins widely, " Now five members of our crew have bounties. Claws here will have to do something else to raise her bounty, as she will be Pirate Queen. " Fred says.

" True, but for right now I'm content with the bounty I have. " Serena says.

Nami had tears of depression now, again they would have even more bounty hunters and marines coming after them. Ace laughs heartily and they start to party, though Serena had made sure to lock up the sake and other forms of alcohol, " No alcohol until we drop anchor for the night, got it! " She used Haki to reinforce her voice.

Every male snapped to attention at this, even Ace realized an exercise in futility when it was right in front of him. With alcohol banned for the moment they still partied with Elena up in the Crow's Nest keeping watch. It wouldn't do to have an enemy ship sneak up on them. Merry had been upgraded too, she had a lab for Usopp and the twins to experiment in, or for potions to be made, a sick bay, and more importantly the rooms for the males and females had been expanded, through mundane and magical means.

One thing was for sure, things were going to get a lot more interesting from now on. While the men party the women head to the female quarters and settle in, " Well, how do you like being a Straw Hat so far, Robin? " Nami asks.

" It is definitely interesting. " Robin admits.

Serena smiles, " Luffy makes life fun, that's for sure. "

" Serena, what sort of idiotic things has he done? " Nami asks.

Serena rolls her eyes at this question, " Which time, I generally hold him back nowadays so he doesn't bring trouble down on the crew. "

" Anytime really. " Nami says.

_Flashback:_

_ Eight year old Serena rolls her eyes as she chases after Ace with Luffy, why Garp had to leave them with Mountain Bandits or rather Luffy with Mountain Bandits she would never know. That was when Luffy stepped on a tiger's tail and the roar was deafening, " Luffy no baka, why didn't you watch were you were walking? " Serena cries out as they run for their lives away from the tiger that was easily the size of a two ton pickup truck in her dimension._

_ " Warui(sorry). " Luffy says sheepishly as they continue to run._

_ Serena would have snapped back but she was too busy running for her life. Luffy suddenly grabs on to her and sends an arm up to a tree top, Serena had been helping him with his Gum Gum Powers, mostly evasion tactics for the moment, this one he had down and he had chosen a fruit tree as well._

_End Flashback:_

Nami, Robin, and Luna all stare at her, " Seriously. " Nami says.

Serena sighs and then a boom is heard topside, the women race to the upper deck and Serena curses before whipping out her daggers and joining the fray. Much to her surprise she finds herself facing off against Umi " Slicer " Michiko, a woman with a bounty of seventy five million. Serena's eyes gleam in anticipation and soon the fight commences, every other fight has ended, with three of the Monster Quartet cleaning house though Fred, George, Ace, Usopp, and Chopper helped. Serena engages Pansau~isupa Soru style and sets to work, a Pansahariken and a Mesu Raionwaru are seen as Serena holds her own with her opponent.

Luffy holds the others back from helping her as he knew his wife could handle this fight. Serena's green eyes have hardened into diamonds and she smirks before disappearing, whispering very softly that no one heard it, " Mesu no Tora Shinryaku( Tigress Incursion). "

Her opponent goes down and Serena tosses her on to the invading ship where Luffy and the rest of the Monster Quartet stand ready to fight again. The pirate group turns tail and runs, not wanting to deal with such strong pirates. Luffy waits until their gone before laughing merrily and then pulling Serena to him for a celebratory kiss.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Galley La, Water 7:

Coby, now a Petty Officer in the marines sighs wearily, he knew that one day he may have to fight Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats. He was stunned when Serena had a new bounty poster printed up, he'd heard Garp mention Serena and Luffy were engaged, well, the major change, other than amount of bounty was Serena's name. **Monkey D. Serena, Female First Mate, wife of Monkey D. Luffy, Bounty: 99,500,000**. Her bounty had shot up significantly upon her defeat of Umi "Slicer" Michiko. Luffy's had more than tripled by taking down Crocodile. The pink haired teen was happy for his friends, it was because of them that he was able to become a _real_ marine.

Serena had kept him apprised of their journey and he had immediately burned those letters, consorting with the enemy and all that nonsense. He'd been pissed to discover that Nezumi was corrupt as well. Garp was currently training the man as punishment, if the training killed him than Garp could care less, the fact that his grandson was a _pirate_ and doing the job of the marines was a low blow. Smoker felt that way too, he'd only told Garp the truth of what had happened in Alabasta.

Garp had to admit that Crocodile's brutal beat down had probably happened because the man had stolen Serena out from Luffy and Ace. Coby had been surprised to find out Luffy and Fire Fist Ace, whom had a bounty of 550,000,000. Crocodile had been out of his league, and Coby had seen pictures of what Luffy had done to his grandpa for daring to liken Serena to a prostitute, it had not been pretty. Coby was glad he hadn't seen Luffy's sadistic side like that, but even he could admit that Garp had, had it coming.

Grand Line, Merry Go:

George and Nami were keeping the Merry on course while Sanji is working on snacks for everyone, they'd just been through a mini squall and needed to boost their energy back up. During one of the few times Serena had helped him cook the meals she had told him that she and Luffy both had extremely high metabolic systems, which is why they ate so much. Though Serena had given Luffy the meat plate for a reason. Sanji had to admit he'd never thought that an extremely high metabolism was why they were both constantly eating, though at least their food stores lasted longer that way, and with the orange and tangerine trees they had fresh fruit on board constantly. Luna and Fred had gone to great lengths to make Merry flame proof, lightning proof, and capsize proof, plus Luna had placed runes around the outside of the ship to activate a cushioning charm just in case.

The cook had to admit that it was all very thought out, plus getting Merry checked out and the keel reinforced was a good thing. They definitely needed a Shipwright and soon. At least Merry was good to go for a long while yet. Elena had become their official Lookout, she had no problems with being in the Crow's Nest. Luna, for the moment was also the Sail Maker, while the rest of them were make shift Riggers. Thankfully repair charms kept their sails in good shape though Luna had made sure to stock up on the necessary material to make more sails. Usopp was also their artist as he was the one whom painted their Jolly Roger to begin with. Luffy and Usopp could double as Carpenters when need be for the moment.

Luffy was used to building shelters, which was a good thing, and Usopp was rather good with his hands. Luna and Elena had taken to setting up rune and color traps to guard the ship and especially the captain's quarters. Night watch was shared by all of them, though Serena and Luffy were always seen together, as neither could sleep without the other. Fred was thinking of the Rigger problem too and had sent a letter to Bill explaining they needed a Rigger and a Sail Maker, but Riggers were the big thing for the moment. Recruitment would be appreciated, though they needed to choose carefully.

Serena is currently reading a book while curled up against Luffy. This meant that he, Chopper, and Usopp had to play games that required no movement as she was comfortable. Serena was reading the latest magical medical book, Neville had gotten seeds of native Alabastan plants and other plants that she felt he could explore, and quite possibly cultivate. Serena would not allow herself to fall behind as a Medi-witch, Luffy and the others all understood this as the potions, while dreadful tasting, were useful. Chopper kept some stocked in the sick bay now, and Nutrition potions were spelled to appear near the person who needed them.

Serena had told King Cobra how to get potions through Gringotts and set it up with Ragnok, Alabasta was an ally after all. Of course, they needed desert thriving messenger birds for Alabasta. Pell had benefited from her medical knowledge as she had taught Chopper how to administer potions, but he had to check with her first. Luna was, with Zoro's help checking on the ropes, rigging systems, the anchor chains, the whole nine yards, they couldn't get lazy now. Luna let Sanji be in charge of their food supplies as he was the cook, though she'd help him by making lists of what they needed to get.

One of her lists was the everyday needs of the ship, Usopp kept track of the gunpowder and everything else related to his sniper/gunner position and he let her know what was needed. Zoro and Serena generally knew when they were running low on sword polish. Those that used weapons also kept her apprised of the need of the maintenance supplies necessary. Nami was working on her charts while at the same time keeping an eye on the Log Pose. " George, we're off course! "

George curses as he checks his own Log Pose before adjusting their course accordingly. Ace had been temporarily assigned the position of gunner as well, mostly because he could lob fireballs at their enemies. This made Usopp the master gunner while Ace was on board. Luffy saw no need for a Cabin Boy unless the kid was in real dire straits at home, or homeless. Same for Powder Monkeys as Usopp generally used his Ginga Pachinko as his weapon of choice. Robin too sat reading, though she was reading the Wizarding History books that Serena was letting her borrow. She was fascinated by the thought of another dimension and wanted to learn more. Serena would wait to tell her about the Silver Millennium until she got through the other texts that she had in her special pouch.

Order of the Phoenix HQ:

Doris Crockford and Daedalus Diggle both look annoyed at the fact that Dumbledore had conned them into helping him research ways of summoning people from different dimensions. Naturally they wanted to get the Girl-Who-Lived back, but why was he using them, wouldn't his staff be better suited for this kind of thing, though he did promise them a hefty payment from the Potter accounts, poor fool hadn't yet realized Serena and her lawyer had already taken care of that little issue. Dumbledore had yet to realize that he was dealing with someone that knew the rules of the game better than he did.

Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office:

" Blasted girl, she couldn't just go along with what I had planned. Bloody hell, I never wanted her to befriend the Weasley twins, no she was supposed to befriend Ron Weasley, not his older twin brothers. Not to mention with her help Neville gained a backbone, and she got Snape to actually take points and berate those from Slytherin whom deserved it. " Dumbledore pauses in his rant, the girl had always seemed to be one step ahead of him, but he had yet to find out how.

In a dark corner of his office Eris giggles uncontrollably, she loved making the old coot rant like this. Serena was no fool, she'd basically been the shadow ruler of the Silver Millennium, renegotiating contracts and scaring the crap out of some of the lesser nobles of the Silver Millennium, Naturally none of them were going to admit to being outmaneuvered by her in the negotiations chamber. Dumbledore had been born too late to even begin to try and out play Serena.

Marineford:

Sengoku rubs his temples as he tries to solve the mystery of the Tenryubito murders. It made no sense that there would be no evidence whatsoever, though he wasn't taking into account that it was a death goddess whom killed them. Eris had given Shinimegami carte blanche permission to kill off the World Nobles, including the Gorosei. The Gorosei were coming down hard on him but even they had to admit that there was no evidence and the blue sea had no dials at their disposal. Of course, one part of the White Sea had major problems due to a certain Logia user whom was insane, but no one knew that at the moment, except for a certain Chaos goddess whom was now checking in on Sengoku. She was hoping Luffy would hurry up and kick that psycho Logia user's ass.

The Fleet Admiral pours himself a glass of sake, this would be a long day, no a long investigation to say the least and it was beginning to look like there was no damn end in sight anywhere. Why the hell did he sign up for this impossible shit again. He was getting entirely way too old to be dealing with this but he couldn't let Akainu have the job either.

Grand Line, Merry Go:

Elena hums happily as she scans around in the Crow's Nest until her eyes widen at the sight, a Jolly Roger was flying on an approaching ship this one had knives surrounding the skull and crossbones, " We have company, Port side, not sure if they're friendly or not. " Elena calls out.

The Monster Quartet were all on their feet and ready for battle, just in case. Usopp drew a bead on the potential enemy ship, when it drew alongside they were boarded. The Monster Quartet set to work while Usopp picked them off at a distance. Nami and the twins decide to loot the boarders, getting a list from Luna of what to look for. They were pirates after all, they might as well steal from those that were attacking them, for no good reason.

Serena and Zoro were fighting back to back while Sanji and Luffy were teaming up to take down the boarders. Luna started to pick them off with stunners or she used the leg locker or full body bind until someone else could take them down. Robin was using Clutch to great effect in this little skirmish. Fred, George, and Nami return with the shrunken down loot, stowing it before the twins joy the fray as well. Once they've tossed them all back to their ship Luffy sinks it with a Gum Gum Battle Axe. Having Soru and Geppo in their arsenal of techniques was truly a boon for the Straw Hat Crew, along with Haki as well. Though they still needed to train hard in case they ever faced any of the admirals.

Serena also used her inborn lunar talents as well. She had the capacity to either become Sailor Moon or Sailor Light, so she could tap into her scout abilities as well, Soru and Geppo were really helping with that. Serena was also training Zoro on how to fight without his eyes, just in case they ran into someone whom could temporarily blind them, she and Luffy had trained extensively, along with Ace, on the deprivation of one sense in battle. He couldn't use Kenbunshoku Haki to help him out either, which was fine by him.

They all knew they needed to get stronger, as the admirals were all Logia types, though Serena was putting Ace through a different type of training, learning how to ignore trash talk and get on with his life and when to cut and run. The cut and run lesson she literally beat into him as she flat out told him that he had better get his damn act together as she wanted her future children to know their uncle, not just hear stories about him, and that he had better get busy and give her some nieces and nephews to spoil.

Needless to say these lessons were hard on Ace, whom did not like to run from a fight. Still Serena kept at it and got that lesson beaten into his painfully. The son of Gol D. Roger moans as he rubs in the bruise balm Fred had given him, Chopper kept it stocked at all times in the sick bay. Luffy was working on incorporating Geppo into his fighting style, Soru went in quite easily, Geppo not so much. Sanji was still working on Rankyaku though he used Sky walk to launch those attacks out at sea and not on the Merry. They all took care not to damage Merry.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gringotts' German Branch:

Bill leans back in one of the chairs in Gripclaw's office, he'd been needed for some delicate curse breaking. Fred's tern had just found him and Bill blinks, he'd never thought of being a Rigger, but then again what the hell, so now he had to add learning all that to his things to do list, but he didn't really mind that much. Fred was just being helpful and making sure that he had a position waiting for him. Luffy was glad to have them, though Fred had also sent a manual along and recommended that he learn the Soru and Geppo techniques that were in it. Charlie too, as they would be very useful for them, which meant getting into supreme physical shape.

That wouldn't be too much of a hardship for Bill or Charlie though. They had very active jobs and liked to go for runs, they didn't apparate everywhere or use other magical transportation all the time, they actually took the time to blend in with mundanes when necessary and they both enjoyed riding bikes though Bill more than Charlie. Bill liked to do tricks on his bike and had entered a few small time competitions, even placed high in several of them. His dad's love of mundanes had passed on to Charlie, Fred, George, and himself, though Ginny could be considered in that group too. He wouldn't blame Ginny if she decided to leave either, though their mum would go into an apoplectic fit of rage if Ginny left as well.

Hikawa Shrine:

" Girls and Mamoru-sama, Central has just told me that the hime's energy signature had been spotted in the European countries until a year ago when it vanished. "

Minako curses, " You're telling me she was born European and not Japanese, Shimatta, no wonder we couldn't find her. "

Michiru sighs, " Yes, that would explain the difficulties we had locating her. Luna, does Central know where she went last year? "

" No, only that her energy signature can no longer be tracked, as though she herself is blocking all means of tracking her. " Luna admits.

" How the hell do we find her then? " Mamoru demands.

" Central doesn't know, just that it is vital that we do. " Luna states.

Hiding in the darkness and blocking the Mercury Data computer from picking up her energy Eris smirks, Serena had always been leagues smarter than the rest of them, including the Mercurian bitch. Eris really hated her and the Plutonian bitch as well. Maybe she'd go harass her at the gates soon, that would be fun just to see her expression. It was fun watching them fruitlessly try to find her best friend. Aphrodite was sticking it to Bitchenity that she lost her daughter and didn't know where to find her. Aphrodite had blessed Serena and Luffy's union. Come hell or high water she would not allow them to be torn asunder because of Bitchenity.

New World:

Marco, the first division commander of the White Beard Pirates chuckles as he receives a Den Den Mushi call from the wife of Straw Hat Luffy. She informs him that Ace will be undergoing training to get over his _damned masochistic tendencies and actually live long enough to meet his future nieces and nephews._ He liked her and the fact that her bounty jumped so high was impressive. She'd stolen the Den Den Mushi from Ace to make the call. He could hear Ace grumbling in the background. Marco had assured her that he wasn't needed back just yet and ordered Ace to complete said training.

The mythical zoan fruit eater was amused by the fact that she could get him to bow down, then again women could be quite fearsome. Big Mam was an example of that, though she was horrifying as well. Whitebeard was going to pass on his title to Ace one of these days, though hopefully he could hold on long enough for Ace to get stronger. The blonde knew Ace was the best choice for the job, he'd stay where he was, Ace was like Pops, not at all cruel like some people and pirates were. The fact that Ace had helped to save Alabasta from the like of Crocodile spoke volumes, though the man had kidnapped his little sister figure out from under him.

Red Force:

" Cheer up, Shanks, you know she's in good hands. " Yasopp says.

Yeah, Shanks knew that, and he would sacrifice his arm for Luffy again if necessary. Those two would always be close to his heart and it was nice to see how they had turned out, especially with Garp's insane training methods. Though Serena had gotten Luffy to stop and think as Luffy was not going to risk her for the sake of an adventure.

Grand Line, Merry Go:

Robin had the night watch though Serena and Luffy were still topside, neither one felt like being cooped up at the moment. Robin gives them their privacy though they just curled up against the main mast wearily, letting sleep take them. Robin chuckles silently at this, apparently they'd wanted to sleep under the stars tonight. She couldn't blame them either as they had gotten used to it back on Dawn Island. Luffy had her pulled tightly against him and his wife didn't mind, she was just nestled into his protective embrace.

The newest member of the crew looks down at her captain, he was far more intelligent than he acted, she'd seen him playing around like a little kid, but something told her that like her he hadn't had much of a childhood. She'd heard the tales of Serena's childhood and had to admit she might have had it better, she had people who cared for her in her early years. Serena hadn't had anyone until Shanks and Luffy. The fact that Luffy had to cajole her to eat was disturbing, to say the least. She did enjoy reading the books Serena loaned her though. Learning about the Wizarding Society was enlightening.

The next morning Serena could be found mixing up chocolate chip pancakes and instructing Sanji on how to mix them up as well. Serena had actually felt like being in the kitchen, and Sanji wasn't going to begrudge her as he did learn new recipes, like treacle tart, something that the magicals all enjoyed. Hell, the crew loved it too, and there was Shepherd's Pie too. Sanji didn't mind expanding their menu and adding new foods, that was a cook's job after all, and he had made sure to stock up on Alabastan spices as well so they could have some Alabastan dishes as well.

Sanji had spent a lot of time in the kitchens during the two week honeymoon and had learned a lot of new recipes. Especially new ways of preparing meat for his meat loving captain. He knew Neville had gotten seeds and starts to all the Alabastan spices and seasonings so soon they may be getting more of a supply. He had to admit Neville had hung around for a while and talked with the doctors and gardeners to earn about all the applications of the plants he was going to grow. Sanji had to admit Neville knew his plants and he could see why he was a friend of the twins and Serena.

While those two were busy in the kitchen Luffy is working on incorporating Geppo once again, he would not allow himself to be unable to protect his wife and his nakama. Zoro was working under the same motivation though Fred was helping him learn how to fight blind this time. Serena had Nami working on Ace at the moment, and Nami was enjoying herself as she could actually punch him and make it hurt. Ace was quickly learning not to get on the navigator's wrong side. That damn Marco had sold him out, now he had to stay with the Straw Hats until Serena cleared him.

Nami was taking to teaching him how to get over his damned never run from a fight mentality by continually aiming for places that would hurt him the most, such as south of the border. Ace was just hoping sadistic Luffy didn't come out to teach him the lesson. Although that mess with Bluejam should have taught him that sometimes caution is the better part of valor, but no Portgaz D. Ace was too stubborn for that lesson to have reached him yet. He had also driven Serena to banging her head on any available surface she could find, though she did have more control over the two than Dadan had ever had. She missed Sabo, he had at least been able to help her control them.

She swore that when she caught up with him she was going to beat him and then hug him because she'd been left with having to referee Ace and Luffy. Sabo, Ace's Kneazle was curled in a sunny spot on the Merry's deck. Luna had created a litter box for him, so he was kept happy and Sanji kept him in food. On land he could hunt for his own. On the sea he was kept well fed and he did find a few critters, the terns could also hunt for themselves. Nami used them to stay in touch with Nojiko while Usopp did so to stay in touch with Kaya and his father, Sanji actually wrote to Zeff every now and again as well.

Luffy and Serena made sure to write back home and keep the ones whom cared apprised of what was going on. Makino was always happy to hear from him and Serena and now he even wrote coded messages to his father, and had asked to know who his mother is. He was curious because even he had to admit he did not get his looks though his paternal family. He and Serena had, with the help of the twins come up with their own code, and had taught it to the others so they could leave coded messages if necessary. The beauty of it was they were all things that were from the magicals world and the marines would never catch on.

Merry smiles happily at her crew, they had reinforced her keel and were taking care to reinforce and protect all parts of her, she just wished that she would be with them forever, but maybe she could be rebuilt into something new. She knew she wouldn't survive until the New World but maybe she didn't have to. All she needed was to be rebuilt, a good shipwright could do that, she wanted to stay with her crew as they had all treated her with love and such caring. Luna had really breathed life into her.

Elena twirls around in the Crow's Nest, she loved her job as Look Out, Robin had eaten a quick breakfast before heading for the women's quarters in order to get some sleep as she'd had the night watch. Nami's eyes widen as she sees Serena's new bounty poster and shows it to everyone at breakfast, Serena cheers at this, she had the second highest bounty on the crew again, all because she beat that Slicer chick. Luffy grins, " Nice going, Yuhi hime. "

Serena bows minutely at this and sets back to breakfast though Luffy did have his meat plate with him, and she was getting Sanji to drink a certain potion to keep his lungs healthy even if he insisted upon smoking. He drank it, but only because both her and Chopper had insisted and as they were the medics on board he knew better than to ignore them, plus Serena had made him read the books on lung cancer, he had been properly scared into submission. Once everyone is served Nami grins, " I like these, thanks, Serena. "

" No problem and now Sanji knows how to make them, so we can have them more often. Luffy, bacon please. "

Luffy hands it over easily enough, since he had an unending supply of meat he was happy to share and the crew generally made their own requests as well. Usopp would ask for sausage, the twins bacon as well, Nami for some venison occasionally, Zoro chicken, and Sanji would ask for different kinds to supplement their meals. All in all it was a nice system that worked well for everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

" Zoro, you're in charge, I need to take Luffy and go meet with my lawyer, arrange a few things as Lady Potter, won't take long, I hope. " Serena says and disappears with Luffy.

Luffy curses when they reappear in the lawyers office, " I hate apparition, have I told you that, Yuhi hime? "

" Ah, Serena, welcome back, now why has my client graced me with her presence again? "

" First, Luffy is now my husband, make that legal and all here, I have copies of all the legal crap, have my PR person send out that notice though send it specifically to Dumbledore and Molly Weasley before the public finds out. Second I would like Hermione Granger to become legal guardian to any of my future children should it be necessary. That includes if any future kids need to be sent to her because things are too dangerous at the moment. "

The lawyer smiles and they set to filling out all the proper paperwork, Luffy and Serena had already discussed that with Hermione and she had agreed. The lawyer looks at her client, " I really love working for you, you make things so very interesting and I've been reading up on the laws in your new dimension, I believe the Straw Hat Crew could use a lawyer and I would actually get you off because I couldn't be bought. "

Luffy grins at this though he wasn't happy with the fact that he had to learn how to be a noble in this world, but still, just in case it had to be done, at least he existed here thanks to this lawyer and upon further dealings she makes it so the other Straw Hats could as well. This lawyer was all right, she actually believed in justice, true justice, taking out all the bad guys by any means necessary, she did not wear rose tinted glasses.

Merry Go:

" I can get why Serena had to take Luffy and deal with the legal crap, this way she has her bases covered in her home dimension. " Nami admits.

" Very true, plus I overheard a conversation between them and 'Mione, they're making 'Mione legal guardian for their future kids, just in case. " George says.

" That's actually well thought out, then again Luffy doesn't strike me as the kind of person whom would allow harm to come to his family. " Sanji says.

" Willingly, " Ace adds, " Oh, she about killed us several times for our stubborn stupidity, she's the main reason he actually thinks even as he rushes in recklessly. "

" Wait, she worked a miracle and gets him to plan even as he's charging in recklessly? " Nami asks.

" Yeah, pretty much. " Ace admits, Luffy was still the same old lovable goof ball but his sadistic side was a force to be reckoned with.

Nami smiles then and sets to work with continuing Ace's lessons on learning when to retreat from a fight. George chuckles as Ace takes another almost hit to his family jewels, he was learning how to dodge those attacks so Nami was getting more creative and imbuing Haki into her Clima Tact, making it so those attacks hurt him too. Ace was nearly cursing, he had never thought that he would need to worry about the weather attacking him, Nami was proving this to be wrong. Of course, he didn't know that Usopp was soon to become a part of these lessons as well. Just then a Haki imbued lead star slams into him. Ace swears as he actually feels pain from that.

" You will learn when to run from a fight, even if we have to damn near kill you to make the lesson sink in. " Nami tells him, Usopp would not be using any of his exploding stars as Ace was fire itself, instead he would be using Paste Stars and his Prank Stars that George had helped him to create. Ace curses when he gets hit with another one and his clothes turn pink. His eyes turn to George, " This has you written all over it, George. "

George chuckles, " Well, I might have given my mate Usopp the idea, he just ran with it. "

Ace moans, these lessons were aimed at literally beating humility into him, and with Serena at the helm of them, well, they were bound to be interesting, to say the least. That was when Robin entered the fray and tripped him up. Ace curses at this, they were literally going to do what Serena wanted done, though Robin smiles at him, " I should warn you that this attitude to never retreat when wise will kill you one day, Fire Fist Ace. "

Hearing it said so matter of factly scared Ace more than he cared to admit. She was one scary chick when she wanted to be, not to mention her sprouted limbs were all imbued with Haki so he couldn't evade them, this was good for him, as he was too used to fists and stuff going through him. It meant that he had to keep his guard up at all times. Then Luna starts throwing spells at him too and Ace curses again before using Soru to up his speed. Nami and Usopp both used Geppo to get above him and suddenly they were all attacking him at once. Twenty minutes later Ace was down, exhausted from the constant evasions he'd had to do. Nami frowns at this, " You failed, Ace, the object was to retreat not fight until you drop from exhaustion. "

Ace flips her off and Nami smiles sweetly before she kicks him hard in his family jewels. Ace barely holds in his howl of anguish, damn but she was sadistic. Fred sighs, " You will learn how to retreat, Ace. You have to, especially if you ever want to be a famous pirate, all captains know when enough is enough, look at Luffy. "

Ace groans, none of them were going to let up until the lesson was firmly ingrained into his psyche. He just hoped that sadistic Luffy didn't help them teach it to him. Zoro was now swinging weights in his mouth and both hands separately, he needed to get stronger and he would, he had no other choice. This crew was gaining notoriety which meant stronger opponents would be coming for them and he couldn't allow himself to falter. Everyone apparently felt that way as they were all training to get stronger in their own ways, plus they had to protect Robin from Admiral class opponents in the World Government. They would protect their Nakama or die trying.

The magicals were all studying spells and Luna was laying runes on weapons or anything else that was used to fight, there was literally no other choice in the matter, they must get stronger, especially to help Luffy fulfill his dream of being Pirate King. They would get stronger and they would protect their Nakama, that was all there was to it. Of course, saying so was a simple matter actually doing so, not so much. Blood, sweat, and tears would help them all achieve their ambitions in the end.

Elena giggles happily as she continues to do her Look Out duties. She loved being a Straw Hat, it was fun. Her eyes widen as she takes in the marine symbol at the bow of the Merry, " Marines, dead ahead, prepare for a fight. " Elena calls out.

Sanji and Zoro move immediately and Chopper gets Ace back in fighting form quickly. George, Luna, and Nami all hide so they could board and loot the marines, maybe get a few more training manuals and use their own techniques against them. They needed more gun powder, might as well loot them as they could shrink their loot and store more of it. Fred gets ready to fight their new friends as well. Usopp already had Ginga Pachinko ready for action, though he heads for the cannons first, they'd be more likely to help out right now. Sanji kicks away the incoming cannonballs even as Fred blows them up prematurely. Once the Marines were in sight Robin joined the fray and sprouted limbs all south of the border and clenches her fists together saying, " Grab. "

The men on the Merry wince even as the marines start to board, this was the cue of the looting team, George and Luna making quick work of their conscious foes with spells and potions. Then they set to work on shrinking everything and grabbing it up, Nami officially loved magic when it came to looting. Back on the Merry the boys are making sure not to damage her while Usopp is picking his shots and picking off the marines before they can board the Merry. Usopp would most likely never be a front line fighter but he was an excellent long distance fighter and with Serena working on his self-esteem he was actually doing very well. Usopp had a gift for sniping as she had been helping him to nurture it.

Sanji uses his Party Table technique on several marines before he decides to go kick happy, though he always made sure to kick them off the Merry. Zoro was making sure to keep his techniques from harming Merry and that they also deposited the marines in the ocean. Fred just used Soru in combination with Haki and his tonfa to knock them into the ocean. Luna's runes were coming in real handy as they were keeping the Merry from getting hit. That and the combination of Fred and Sanji dealing with the cannon balls though Usopp's Haki imbued Lead Stars were working wonders on that front as well. Nami and George start to take out the gunners while Luna destroys the cannons themselves.

The skirmish ended just as Luffy and Serena returned, " Aw man, I missed a fight. " Luffy says.

" Hey, you're the one who kept us this long, Kaizoku-o. You just had to stop by the Magical Menagerie and get a baby Cerberus to train and raise. " Serena says, holding up the cage to prove her point.

" She's so cute though. " Luffy whines.

Serena rolls her eyes at this, goof ball Luffy was out in full force. " She is your full responsibility, Monkey D. Luffy, do you understand me. "

Luffy smiles at this, " Tōzen( Of course). "

Serena gives him a stern look, " This also means that you clean up after her until she's Ship broken. "

At this Luffy looks at his wife, " Fine, but you get to deal with grandpa when he catches up with us. "

Serena curses up a blue streak at this, Luffy always did fight dirty. The wife of Straw Hat Luffy walks over to the main mast and starts banging her head on it. Wondering once again why she even fell for Luffy and now why she had agreed to marry him. Luffy grins and brings out his Cerberus pup, beginning the ship breaking process, that would have to happen before anything else and he generally tried to avoid using spells when training animals. The rest of the crew stares at the pup and then shakes their heads, " Claws, has Luffy ever met Hagrid by any chance? " Fred asks her.

Serena stops her head banging as she thinks about this, " Damn, yes, at the Yule Ball, Luffy actually met Fluffy. "

Luffy grins, " I like Fluffy, he's sooooooo coooooool . I like the Blast Ended Skrewts to, I want one of those, can I have one, Yuhi hime? "

Fred and George stare at him in horror, " Bloody hell, Gred… "

" There's another Hagrid, I know, Forge. " Fred moans the rest of the sentence.

" Luffy, you will not be able to have a Blast Ended Skrewt as long as you are married to me. " Serena informs him, the very thought giving her nightmares.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Merry Go:

Three days have passed and the log pose has led them to a jungle island, Luffy has them weigh anchor so he can walk his Cerberus, but also so Serena and Ace could hunt, Zoro was ordered to stay on the Merry with Robin, Luna, and Elena, the others could leave if they wanted to. Serena and Ace were both laughing madly as they charge in, after the animals of Mount Corvo nothing could scare them. Naturally they would be working together and what they didn't eat at the kill site, they'd take back to the Merry. Plus they would actually take the time to skin their kills carefully so through the goblins they could sell the hides.

They had to be able to make money somehow, plus this would also give Serena more time to beat a certain lesson into Ace's obtuse head. Though poor Ace had no clue this was also a part of his lesson. As the sibling pair head off into the woods to hunt Sanji rolls his shoulders and decides to work on Rankyaku while hunting at the same time. He had to master this and get it worked into his own style of fighting. That was always the hardest part, working new techniques in so they fit in seamlessly with the older ones, though this one was made for a kicker like him, not to mention they would be using the Marines own techniques against them.

Serena and Ace laugh merrily as they have each taken down three animals, Serena two alligators and a puma while Ace took down two wolves and a wild boar. They set to work skinning them carefully as they were going to sell the hides, and Serena could shrink them down for easy transport back to the Merry. They could be butchered when needed by Sanji, though they did eat some gator meat, as it had been a while since they had last had some they had hunted together. Once Serena has their kills shrunken and preserved they move on and do some more hunting.

Hikawa Shrine:

Hino Rei, the raven haired shrine maiden and Mars scout clutches her hand over her chest where her heart would be. She had just seen her death at the hands of a man wearing an orange cowboy hat and a smoking hot body, though she didn't know that was literal in the orange cowboy hatted man's case. She had never seen a permanent death for herself except for when the Silver Millennium ended and Queen Serenity-sama granted them all a new life after sacrificing herself, all for that bitch hime. A spirit that looks very similar to her rolls her eyes at these thoughts, when would her stubborn daughter realize the truth? Sure, she may not have had her guidance, but dammit, her husband should have instilled some damn values into her. Oh, that's right he had just left her here for no damn reason other than he couldn't be bothered with her unless it was for a political reason.

Takashi had better have a damn good reason for essentially abandoning their daughter when he crossed over or she was going to kick his ass. Risa's violet eyes glow briefly before she returns to observing her daughter, she had been the one to block Rei's ability to find the hime through fire, she'd only see things pertaining to her and her alone. No more would she get any fore warnings to help her and the others scouts out. She and Queen Reianna were in complete agreement about that particular point.

Juuban Library:

Mizuno Ami, the shy blue haired genius sighs silently as she continues to study Korean, she would make sure she learned everything she could. It was all she had to offer to the scouts, her intelligence, otherwise she was just dead weight, but the hime would be even worse than dead weight, they needed her as a planner, she was the one that found the weaknesses, and devised the ways for them to win. Even Haruka-san had to admit to that they would have had their asses handed to them by their enemies if not for her ability to scan the enemies and find their weaknesses. Sometimes she did miss the hime because at least she had treated her decently unlike some people had back then, though she had only really hung out with Sailors Dike, Nike, Eos, Psyche, Nyx, and Saturn as they had actually treated her with kindness and respect.

Juuban Mall:

The blonde Aino Minako can be found trying on clothes and window shopping, she did have several bags with her already. What she did best was shopping and stalking. No one ever came with her on these trips, little did she know in several alternate universes the hime she hated would have gone with her and the other members of the inner court would have gone along too. Alas, for poor Minako it was not to be in this particular universe, as her hime had fled due to the actions of the British Wizarding Society, and in one case their inaction to remove her from the Dursleys.

Her blue eyes reflect her loneliness for a little bit before she masks it again with a smile. Psyche would have called her on it by now, but then again she had stopped speaking to her after what she had done to the hime. Her inner self was wailing about the injustice of it all, she didn't want to betray the hime, she loved the hime, but her outer self was the dominant one now thanks to Bitchenity. She often wondered if the other court, the Outsiders were with the hime or not.

Makoto Kino's Apartment:

Kino Makoto slips carefully out of her bed so as to not disturb the two preteens she was babysitting, though they paid her for much more. It was truly how she kept her apartment by allowing preteens to explore her body in all ways, the two asleep on her bed had taken her at the same time. She had no qualms about this, as she had always paid her way like this during the Silver Millennium. The only one whom hadn't accepted this kind of payment was the bitch hime. It was rather annoying to have to actually do work for that bitch, honest work that is.

Makoto's parents shake their heads in disappointment at the actions of their daughter, they had thought they had raised her better than this while they could. This behavior was downright appalling, however there was nothing they could do about it at this moment because they couldn't interact with her, she had to earn that interaction and at the rate she was going she wouldn't, not even in death would she earn that right, which was sad when they truly thought about it.

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes:

Hermione smiles happily as she had managed to create herself a space where she could continue to work on what Luffy and the others had taught her. She really loved Soru and Geppo as they weren't magic and it was something she could use against Death Eaters if necessary. She knew that one day soon Bill and Charlie Weasley were going to leave and join the Straw Hats, it would only make sense, as Ron was a complete and utter prat, Percy was in different ways, though a good academic conversation. Ginny stayed here so she generally wasn't involved in her family drama. Hermione knew that sooner or later Ginny would want to go join her brothers as well which is why she was going to teach her Soru and Geppo.

That and they were skills worth having, at least that's what she thought. Death Eaters would not expect mundanes of being able to come up with such techniques, which would give them the advantage as once you truly mastered Soru it was like you apparated, only without the tell-tale sound, meaning you could sneak up on the Death Eaters or get away easily if you didn't use magic so that you could be tracked. Honestly, these British Wizards never truly thought things through, did they? After spending two weeks training with Luffy and his crew it opened Hermione's eyes up even further to the hypocrisy of the British Magical Government. She'd gotten a book on the history of the other world from the goblins and she was truly appalled that slavery was still going on there. For the most part it had been abolished here.

She truly hoped that Luffy and Serena were able to shake things up and get those ignoble, quixotic buffoons off of their high horses to rejoin the rest of humanity, if not then they needed to be culled from humanity for the sake of the rest of that world. Plus, the people really needed to be educated about what was truly going on and how to help put a stop to it. Such depravity was not needed by any form of humanity ever.

Island:

Ace curses as he was now being hunted by every damn predator on the island, he should have known Serena would use this as a nother opportunity to send home the lesson that she said he needed to learn before he was allowed to leave the Straw Hats. He starts to creatively curse out Marco again for getting him stuck in this mess, it was all his fault after all.

Moby Dick:

Marco sneezes and sighs, Ace must be cursing him out again for getting him stuck with his sibling like figures, though he really wanted to meet Mrs. Straw Hat and see just what made her tick. If the girl could get Ace to fear and respect her then she was someone the entire White Beard Crew would want to meet. Hell, Pops already considered her and Luffy family as Ace saw them as family as well.

Dumbledore's Office:

The dodgy old codger was still trawling through any and all books he could get his hands on about dimensional travel, but it wasn't easy. His two helpers were more of a hindrance but the more eyes the better, they needed to get Ms. Potter back and fast. She was the only one whom could win this war for them. She would be found and brought to heel. The girl was entirely too headstrong and really needed a firm hand to bring her to task, apparently the Dursleys hadn't been able to break her.

In a dark corner Eris is laughing her ass off at Dumbledore's thoughts. If Bitchenity couldn't break her then what made him think that those pitiful mortals would be able to do it? Well, they had, but she and her magic had taken steps to save her and make her stronger. She really should introduce Shanks to the Dursleys, the ways he had imagined for killing them were quite delicious, Hades, Shinimegami wouldn't even mind at that, as Shanks ideas were far worse than her own were.

This was the most entertainment she had, had in years. She loved how Chaos just seemed to follow in Luffy's wake though he was a being of Order, all beings of Order had trouble find them no matter where they went or what they did. That was another reason why she had Luffy and Serena together, they could protect each other. Though Ace was another being of Order, those like them were needed but were generally killed off so they couldn't make the major changes they were supposed to make to the world. Beings of chaos liked things the way they were, and for Eris to say that the change was needed meant that her Chaos beings had become arrogant fools and needed to be knocked down several notches before the world was equally balanced again. Ace, Luffy, Serena, Vivi, and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew were needed for that change to happen and by Zeus she would see it happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Small Island, Grand Line, 1st half:

Luffy laughs happily as Silly, what he had named his Cerberus puppy, was racing around and chasing butterflies though he was training her to sit and stay. She had responded remarkably well to her first ship breaking lessons and Luna had crafted a self-cleaning box for that. " Silly, sit. "

Silly does so promptly and Luffy smiles, " Good girl, Silly. Now, come here. "

Silly does so promptly and Luffy continues to train her, he wanted her to be the Ship's guard. Bill had promised to send a letter through the goblins about when he and Charlie would be ready to leave. They were still training, though Bill had said he would be the rigger, which would be a huge help for the Merry.

Diagon Alley:

The lawyer rubs her temples in frustration, all the proper parties, also sworn to secrecy, had been informed of Serena's new Marital status. The PR person walks in just then, " May I just say that figuring out how to dispense this news is like trying to approach a Chinese Fireball with a thorn in their paw. "

" Believe me, Matharias, you have the relatively easy job. Are we finally ready to inform Mrs. Molly Weasley and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as per Lady Potter's instructions? "

" I do believe we finally are, Leona. Shall I draft the letters for them now? " Matharias asks. Working for Lady Potter was fun, in fact he only worked for her now, as working for her was a full time job most of the time.

Leona smirks, " Yes, you shall, Matharias. "

While Matharias sets to work on drafting the proper letters for Molly and Dumbledore Leona looks through all of the legal work she still needed to work through for Lady Potter and the Potter Estate. While they had been here Serena had requested she pull the financials and she'd take a few books back to the navigator and then have her go through the financials as she knew Nami wouldn't steal from her, plus, Nami would get paid to be the official Potter Accountant. Though she'd have to become certified first, which is what all the books were for.

Leona had to admit that Lady Potter was an expert at maneuvering the political world, she'd asked her to look into the doings of the Office for the Welfare of Magical Children, as her case should have been investigated at the very least. Leona knew she had a point and the two of them had found the proper Private Investigator to use. The woman, Liza Meritus, had sunk her teeth into the investigation and had turned up at least five people on the take. Leona, once they had all the evidence, would turn it over to Amelia Bones personally, and make sure she kept copies, and so did the PI.

The government was way too corrupt but Amelia wasn't, she had even righted the wrong that had been done to Sirius all those years ago. Amelia believed very firmly in justice and would not allow anyone in the Ministry that was corrupt to go unpunished. Leona was going to look into making sure that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement became autonomous from the Ministry as they worked for the safety of all the Magicals in Britain. She was also happy that Serena had set up an orphanage for children whom were bitten by werewolves and the like. Leona and she had already found the proper workers and gotten everything else taken care of, it would be set up on one of the Gryffindor properties.

Serena felt that those bitten by werewolves or any other magical creature that was in fact part human did in fact have human rights and deserved to be treated as such. If a magical community was ever set up in the other dimension then Serena wanted a magical school built that catered to everyone, none of this pureblood supremacy crap. Leona had to admit it was rather refreshing that Serena actually spoke her mind and swore when necessary. Too many people, those of noble blood especially, pandered around too much. She'd read the history of the nobles in the other world and she was appalled, they had it easy here in comparison to the citizens of the world her client now lived in.

Merry Go:

Nami looks up from the accounting books that Serena had brought for her to read, she had to admit becoming the account for a noble that was decent actually sounded good. She couldn't blame Serena for wanting someone that she knew wouldn't steal from her or her estate. That meant that the Straw Hat's navigator actually had to study and become a certified accountant in Serena's birth world. Still, she would get paid the Berry equivalent of the Wizarding pay and it would all go into her account.

Usopp and the twins were inventing more tricks for Usopp or to help defend the Merry, create a distraction, something along those lines when Abbot, Fred's tern crops up with a letter from Vivi. Fred smiles and takes the letter, they may have been separated but they could still keep in touch. George had named his tern Costello and he used Costello to keep in touch with the Joke Shop, sent ideas along that he had Fred had tested along with the instructions, coded in such a way that only Lee could read them. Fred starts to write back to Vivi immediately upon finishing his letter from her. Something told him they'd be getting into something major soon and he had better write while he still could.

Elena was practicing writing ancient runes while Luna worked on her katas while checking her lists, she had to make sure that they were well stocked on everything they needed after all, it was her job as the Boatswan. Robin was using her powers to keep watch while she worked on Soru and Geppo, even when they were parked, so to speak, they still needed to stay alert. Nami and she had the night watch that night as well. Zoro was still training hard as he knew he had to be able to protect his nakama from danger. This meant putting Haki and Rokushiki into Santoryu as fast as he could safely.

His loss to Mihawk had opened his eyes and his fight with Mr. 1 had opened them further, he would train in every aspect that he could in order to gain the strength he needed to be the best swordsman in the world. To do that he had to be able to beat Mihawk, though because of Shanks losing his arm Mihawk got the title by default. Maybe he'd challenge Shanks one day in Ittoryu, though that meant becoming proficient in Ittoryu and Nitoryu as well. Well, he needed something to do anyhow. " Hey, Luna, would it be possible for you to make it so my swords don't conduct electricity? " Zoro asks.

Luna smiles at this question, " It would be very possible, but I will have to make sure that I don't weaken the integrity of your swords first. "

Zoro nods at this answer from the young Raven, they had all learned about the Hogwarts houses and how Luna was a Ravenclaw and referred to as a Raven just like Fred and George were lions and Serena a lioness. Made sense as lions always protected their pride and the Gryffindors were well known, as Luna had explained, for protecting their own, well, they were more public about it than the other houses though Luna was the only Raven to stay in the Gryffindor girls dorms after her fellow Ravens bullied her. Serena and the twins had gone after the perpetrators quite fiercely with their pranks. She'd become an honorary lioness and a protectee of the Potter House, going after her was the same as insulting the Potter family. Serena had been vicious in extracting her payments from the offending families.

Malfoy Manor:

Draco Malfoy curses Serena Potter once again for angering the Dark Lord, though she had saved him from becoming a Death Eater by engraving a few runes into his body and tracing them over with her blood, she still didn't need to leave him here. Then again they had never really gotten along the entire time they knew each other. He had managed to create a room similar to the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts so he need never leave his room for anything until the Dark Lord was defeated.

Order of the Phoenix HQ:

Molly Weasley lets the letter she had just received drop from numb fingers, Serena Potter was married legally, and therefore untouchable. Dumbledore would not be happy with this turn of events in any way. That ungrateful little brat, getting married so young, it was irresponsible of her. There was no way she was ready to be a wife or a mother. This is what happened when a young lady did not have the proper guidance in her life.

Dumbledore's Office:

His eyes widen as he reads the missive in his hands again to make sure he had read it right. Then his hands clench into fists, that girl dared to defy his plans even further, all of this independence needed to stop now. He had to find her and bring her back immediately, even if she was now the Official Head of the Potter family. Her lawyer was untouchable as was her PR person, they were both from Ancient and Noble houses as well, not heirs but close to them. Any slight on them would bring down a lot of trouble. Lady Potter was proving to be far more aware of her situation than she had let him believe. He sends a blasting curse at one of his trinkets, Lady Potter was truly a worthy opponent and he hated it.

Island:

Serena smirks as she continues to hunt Ace and send more animals his way, she would teach him this lesson one way or another. Painfully if need be. She cocks her head to the side and curses as a kick connects and sends her crashing into a tree in front of Ace. She was on her feet, daggers drawn, faster than her attacker anticipated. When Serena gets a good look at her, her green eyes widen and she starts cursing in every language she knew, which was a lot, when you're talking about her swearing. Pansau~isupa was engaged with Soru added in microseconds as the fight begins. " Ren, what's going on? "

" Can't talk right now, aniki, too busy fighting for my life, explain later. Related to tsuki no hime. " Serena says and the speed picks up even more. Soru, Geppo, and Observation Haki were all that was keeping her ahead of the assassin her dear psycho mother had sent after her.

" Give it up, hime. " the assassin says and kicks her on to a broken tree.

Serena winces but levers herself off, eyes hardening, " Bring it, bitch. I will not lose to you, and I refuse to die here! "

Serena's sigil comes to life and a broach forms in front of her, this broach was silver with a crescent moon on it and six gems, one was black, one was purple, one was orange, one was red, one was gray, and one was green, representing Sailor Light's court, her team. The broach was in the shape of nine pointed star, " Well, this is certainly an interesting development. Never thought I'd see this again. Hey, bitch, you're going down. Light Eternal Power! "

Ace's eyes widen as he watches Serena turn into the third most powerful Sailor Scout with Cosmos being first and Galaxia being second on that list. Sailor light was back. The body suit was light yellow, she wore three regular yellow skirts, a regular yellow mask, light yellow bows, regular yellow boots with white trim at the top, a silver tiara with a regular yellow gem in the center, fingerless long white gloves with three regular yellow ruffles, a yellow and silver, with white wings, scepter( AN: think Sailor Moon's first scepter for look), yellow star earrings, and two barrettes with three white pearls along with a sailor scarf with three white stripes, a yellow choker with a yellow star on it, and white trim at the top of her trilayered skirt.

" I am Sailor Light, strongest protector of the hime. In the name of the Moon, I will destroy all threats to my hime. " The biggest change Ace could see was that her hair was now blonde and she had blue eyes.

The assassin smirks until Sailor Light's image starts to waver before her very eyes, " My light discus has already killed you and made it so your soul can impart no information to anyone in the living or dead worlds. Farewell, assassin, hope your next life is better. "

Ace stares at her, " How is this possible? "

Sailor Light sighs at this question, " Every princess of a celestial body that was strong enough to produce a star seed had the potential to become a Sailor Scout. The Moon Princess had two options, one was to become Sailor Moon, which for some stupid reason never happened, or to become me, Sailor Light. The secret was passed from one Sailor Light to another. No lunar royal that thought she was too good to fight for her people ever found out, which is how Sailor Light maintained her anonymity, not even her team knew the truth. When a potential is in enough danger the transformation item appears before them where they are presented with a choice, to accept the item and the responsibility or to reject, therefore freeing it up for the next potential. "

" I think I understand that, so there could be several potentials for Sailor Mars but only one can be chosen. "

" To be _Sailor Mars_, yes. There's still Blaze Mars of the Sailor Enforcers, the Internal Affairs of the Silver Millennium, and the Martian in Themis' group as well. " Sailor Light points out.

" Now, are you all right? " Ace asks.

Sailor Light sighs, " The longer I stay transformed and absorb light the quicker I'll heal. "

" What if you have wood splinters in you? "

" Obliterated by the transformation. " Sailor Light answers.

That was when Luffy emerged through the trees with Silly, " What happened, Yuhi hime? "

" Sailor Assassin. " Sailor Light answers calmly.

" Is your location blown? "

" No, I think she sent them into random dimensions. " Light responds to her husband as her transformation dissolves showing her to be fully healed.

Luffy's eyes spot the bloody tree, " Dammit, she got you good, huh? "

Serena starts cursing again, even as she sheaths her knives. Now she was cursing about the fact that the bitch had been able to shove her onto a broken tree with one kick. Ace shakes his head, " Lu, did you have to get her started again? "

" Sorry, Ace, how many languages the first time? "

" English, Japanese, Latin, Mercurian, Venusian, Jovian, Uranian, Martian, Neptunian, Plutonian, Saturnian, Martian, Lunarian, Italian, Krytonian, French, German, and I think she stopped at Hindi so eighteen languages. " Ace says.

" Krytonian, damn, she was pissed, generally Krytonian and Tamaranian only come out then, along with Apoplexian as well. " Luffy states.

" Oh, you two would love the Apoplexians, they love to fight. " Serena says and stretches wearily before her eyes roll into the back of her head, first transformations always took a lot out of a person. Luffy catches her and sighs, she had mentioned what first transformations were like once.

" She's all right, just worn out. First time will do that to a person because their body isn't used to it anymore. " Luffy says and swings her up into his arms. Though it worried him that she'd had to face a Sailor Assassin.

Night Court Meeting Hall:

Queen Nyla is currently cursing out that stupid Moon Queen even though she was dead. Queen Hadia of Saturn sighs, " Nyla, your daughter was reborn into that world, right? "

" Correct, though I don't know where she is. "

" Now that Light is active her team will seek her out. My own daughter will have to stay behind to monitor the planetary princesses. " Hadia states.

Queen Dayla of the Dawn Court looks at her fellow royals, " We will have to be ever vigilant until our daughters can join up with the hime. Thankfully she is in good hands with her husband and their crew. Luffy will do anything to keep her safe and she will do the same for him. "

Duchess Monica of Venus smiles, " So very true, they are true soul mates, and I defy anyone to get in the way of their relationship. "

Duchess Livia of Jupiter smirks, " This will prove to be something to watch as they will change the world they are in, whether they want it or not. "

Countess Tsukiko of the Moon grins, " I am so going to enjoy watching this happen. "

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Apoplexians, Krytonian, or Tamaranian.

Author's Note: I now have a poll up on my profile for whom should end up with Ace. Robin is not available as I plan to have her with Bill, Luna is paired with Sanji, George with Nami, Fred with Vivi, and Serena is married to Luffy. Elena isn't interested in a relationship at the time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Island:

" How much hunting did you two get done before all this happened? " Luffy asks.

" Plenty and she shrunk it all down and put preservation charms on it as well. Then she started getting the animals to hunt me. " Ace says.

" You're too stubborn for your own good, Ace. You have to learn when a tactical retreat is in order, all good captains and leaders need to know this. " Luffy points out.

Ace sighs at this point, when even Luffy was making sense it was time to admit defeat. " I know you're right, Lu, but I've spent so long not running from fights that I don't know if I can stop. "

" That's what Serena is trying to train you to do. " Luffy says, and then he calls Silly back to him. Silly bounds over all three heads had their tongues lolling out and their tail was wagging happily.

" Only you would have a Cerberus as a pet, Lu. "

" I'm going to train her to guard the ship. " Luffy says with his wide grin.

Serena shifts just then, snuggling in closer, " You're lucky, Lu. "

" Don't I know it. Out of every guy out there she chose me. " Luffy murmurs, sometimes he still didn't believe that she had chosen him out of every guy she could choose from, even now that they were married he could still hardly believe it.

" Lu, you're the only guy I would trust with her and I know Shanks feels the same way about that. "

Alabasta, Alubarna, Palace:

Vivi looks suspiciously at the woman with wavy teal hair and her dusty blonde female companion, " I'm sorry but who did you say you are again? " Vivi asks, her Observation Haki was telling her that these two were very dangerous.

" I am Kaioh Michiru and this is my companion Tenou Haruka, I would like to play my violin for you some time. " Michiru states, they had finally gotten a trace of the hime.

Vivi finally remembered just why these two were so dangerous. Serena would talk to her sometimes, telling her about the Silver Millennium and she had described Uranus and Neptune very well, including Neptune's prodigal abilities with the violin. Princess Vivi Nefeltari levels her best imperious glare at them, subconsciously accessing Conqueror's Haki at the same time, every good royal had it, " I am afraid that I must decline, Kaioh-san. Alabasta is still rebuilding from what Crocodile has done. "

" Music will boost the morale of your people. " Michiru argues.

" This may be true, but we have no money to pay you, and the music room has been destroyed. " Vivi responds calmly, Serena had given her lessons on how to politely decline someone's offer of goods and services.

While Vivi is dealing with them a blue haired young woman is stealing her way towards the records room when a dark skinned, yellow green haired young woman with her hair in a style similar to the royal style, only with heart shaped buns speaks, stepping into her path, " You are trespassing on Alabastan soil, explain yourself. "

The young woman, Sailor Nemesis smirks as Sailor Mercury stumbles for an explanation, " Too late, Mercurian, I have chosen to defend Alabasta, as it is my home. Go back to your own dimension or I will send you there in a body bag. "

Mizuno Ami gulps, " Nemesis-san, it has been such a long time since we have last seen each other. "

" Can it, if you mean harm to the hime then I can and will kill all of you, do you understand me? " Nemesis asks.

Ami teleports away to the gates, thoroughly shaken from her meeting with Nemesis. Sailor Nemesis was not a Sailor Scout to be taken lightly, even the Queen had tread lightly with her, fearing retribution. " Ami, why are you back? The queen has it on good authority that the hime is in that dimension. "

" I ran into Sailor Nemesis, she threatened to send me back in a body bag. " Ami replies.

Pluto curses long and loud at this, Sailor Nemesis would defend the hime by any means necessary, all of the Outsiders would, Nyx, Psyche, Nike, Dike, Eos, and Nemesis were some of the hime's strongest supporters and defenders. This had just gone pear shaped. Back with Nemesis she makes her way to Vivi and her meeting with two of the Outers, " Hello, Michiru-san, Haruka-san. "

" Ribenji-san( AN: Ribenji means retaliation in Japanese), how nice to see you again. "

Vivi looks at the young woman whom had spoken, so this was Sailor Nemesis, Serena had spoken of them, the Outsiders, as they were called. " May I ask why you two are so very far from home? " Ribenji asks.

The Outer Scouts look at each other, Ribenji was not someone you screwed around with in any way, shape, or form. This mission had just gotten a lot harder on them, if she was here then the rest of the outsiders were as well. Uranus in particular did not want to run into Dike ever again, she had nearly torn her apart when she had made the hime cry during the Silver Millennium. Neptune never wanted to see Psyche ever again, as Psyche had left her laid up for five months after she had spoken her opinion of the hime. The queen couldn't do anything to them either as they were each only loyal to the hime. The hime was allowed to make several retainers immune from the laws of the Queendom. They had all been on that list.

" I thank you for taking the time to see us, Princess Nefeltari, we will take our leave now. " Michiru says and bows, Haruka doing the same. Both of them knew that neither one of them was a match for Nemesis as things stood.

Once they were gone and out of earshot Vivi turns to her, " I wish to thank you for your assistance in getting them to leave. If you wish to send Claws a letter then when Abbot comes with a response. " Vivi says.

Ribenji looks at her, wait, _she was talking about the hime_. Ribenji smirks, so the hime was a pirate, good for her, and Vivi must be a friend so she would stay here and be Vivi's personal guard. " Princess, I wish to become your personal guard, Claws would wish for you to be protected. "

" We shall have to talk that over with my father, Ribenji-san. " Vivi states.

Time Gates:

" Of all the times for Nemesis to show herself it has to be now. If any of the others have awakened Nemesis will warn them and they will be ready for us. " Setsuna snarls it.

" We knew this could be a possibility since they weren't reborn here. " Neptune reminds her.

" True, but now we really have to deal with all this crap, we'll have to tell the others about Nemesis being reincarnated and active in that dimension. You can tell Serenity-sama. " Uranus says.

Setsuna flips her off for this but concedes she had to be the one to tell Serenity-sama. " I'll call the meeting. " Mercury says.

Weasleys Wizard Wheezes:

Sirius howls mournfully when he reads about his goddaughter's marriage to one Monkey D. Luffy. Hermione smiles, as she didn't need to read the article, she had been there in person for the wedding and reception. This news would shake up the Wizarding World, she knew that much. Ginny was giggling as she reads the article, she loved reading about Serena in the paper. The Quibbler had broken the story first much to the Daily Prophet's dismay, though Luna was a member of the Straw Hats and a friend of Serena's, it shouldn't come as that huge of a shock.

Ministry of Magic:

Minister Rufus Scrimegour's eyes widen as he reads the headline, **Potter Heiress Wed to Magical Creature Trainer**. This was going to be a political nightmare. He didn't even want to think about how his lord would react to this news. Why did this news have to break now of all times?

Mafalda Hopkirk, the head of the Improper Use of Magic department in the Ministry stares at the headline screaming at her. The Potter heiress was now married, which meant she could get a lot of things done, including getting her fired for improper investigative practices. She hated that girl's lawyer so much and Leona took great personal pride in rubbing her false charges in her face.

Arthur Weasley, the head of the Misuse of Muggle no Mundane Artifacts department smiles happily, especially since the Potter estate had donated specifically to his office so he could have a few more employees and be able to spend more time with his family. Unlike his wife Arthur knew Serena was fully cognizant of what she was doing, and that she was ready to be a mother. Her childhood had ensured that, Molly refused to see it.

Hogwarts:

Professors Sprout, McGonagall, and Flitwick all cheer when they read the headline, their Serena was officially the head of the Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Slytherin families. They remembered Luffy from the Yule Ball and from the few lessons he had attended with Hagrid over the summers to attain his certification. Serena had been with him a few times for those lessons though she had come for extra Herbology and medical lessons. Though she hadn't known Luffy was hanging out with Hagrid.

Bulgaria:

Viktor Krum smiles as he reads the Quibbler's headline. He remembered the Straw Hatted Boy, he was good for Mizz Potter. She had always been so very kind to him and had fostered good relations with both schools during the tournament. She had kept in touch with him and Gabrielle Delacour, in fact she still kept in touch with him via Tern, generally Feathers D. James was sent to him and Lily to Gabrielle.

France:

Gabrielle Delacour smiles and giggles delightedly, Serena had married her prince. Luffy had even danced with her at the Ball, he had been so kind and gentle even though she could tell he was wild and free. Serena had been dancing with Viktor Krum at the time, as she had wanted to foster good relations and have connections in other magical communities. Luffy had understood this, though he had been sure to keep Ron Weasley and a few others from getting anywhere near his girl.

England, Order of the Phoenix HQ:

Ron Weasley is currently cursing the fact that his cash cow had gotten married. Then there was the fact that he had several girls pregnant with his child, Susan Bones, bloody hell her aunt was scary, Lavender Brown and the Parvati Patil as well. Then Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst, with DNA to prove it came forward pregnant with his children as well. Mum was ready to kill him and so were a lot of fathers not to mention the head of the DMLE. Why did she have to meet Fred and George first, why not meet him first?

Merry Go:

George was currently laughing his ass off at the fact that Ron had more girls come forward knocked up by him. Mum had to really be pissed at Ickle Ronniekins now. He tosses the letter to Fred and debarks to train, he had bounty, oh his mum would be furious when she found out about that, which was why he wasn't writing to her at all. Plus, if she were to find out about the true nature of his relationship with Nami she'd castrate him, even though he had enough money to support a family unlike Ron, whom wasn't employed, though really once Ginny started school his mum should have gotten a job.

Nami comes up behind him, " Your little brother getting into more paternal trouble? "

" You know it, really, why wasn't he taught the contraception spell or why didn't the girls use it on themselves, Serena was that responsible. " George says.

Nami stretches and works on Soru, " Most people think with their hormones and that's it. Serena is different and you know it, George. "

George chuckles, Nami had a point, what with her being a death goddess and the tsuki no hime reincarnated. His in all but blood little sister hadn't really even had a chance to be a child unless she was pranking with them or playing with Luffy and Ace, though those jungle animals were something else. The important fact was that she had, had fun with Ace and Luffy before she had even met him and Fred. She got on well with Lee Jordan too which was obvious as he helped them with their pranks.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Harry Potter, or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Please remember to vote in my poll, Hermione's in the lead right now.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hikawa Shrine:

" Dammit it all, why Nemesis of all Sailor Scouts? With her there it's only going to make it that much harder to get at our princess and bring her to heel. She should never have gone haring off into another dimension to begin with! " Rei snaps.

Hotaru somehow manages to keep her temper in check; it was a very near thing too, if Rei-san and the others didn't keep their mouths shut then she would be joining the Outsiders in the defense of the hime. These spoiled brats were starting to get on her nerves. Makoto snarls angrily, " She is entirely too incompetent to even be allowed to have governance over her own life. "

Everything stops as Makoto suddenly finds herself on the business end of a certain glaive, " You will all shut up now! I have had it with your sanctimonious attitudes! The hime is far beyond any of your control! She has claimed her husband in the ancient ways, no one can go against that! " Hotaru says this in a deadly whisper and yet the effect was as though she was shouting at them.

Minako looks at her, " As if that idiot could actually get a man let alone please one in the sack. "

Hotaru's violet eyes start to glow and suddenly Minako has passed out. She turns to the rest of them, " Anyone else want to make the abysmally stupid mistake of speaking up while I am still here? "

They all shake their heads, including Mamoru, " Chiba-san, she has never loved you and will never love you. "

That being said Tomoe Hotaru takes her leave and in a flash of purple she disappears. She had to say she was glad to be gone from that dimension. Ami shudders, " We should have known that she would never be loyal to us. "

" True, she always did hang out with the Outsiders. " Minako says.

**Shut up! You should love and protect the hime like the honor and priveledge it is!**

_**Why the hell didn't I sense that the hime had been getting busy?**_

** Because there was no way in hell I was going to let you. You are a threat to the hime. You forget, I am the one in control of the powers that my body possesses!**

_**You will relinquish your hold on the powers now!**_

** Hell no I won't, bitch! Go be someone else's alternate personality! I don't even need you! Where the hell did you even come from anyhow! **Princess Minako of Venus snarls from her own mind.

We leave Minako having her internal argument to check in on the rest of the senshi. Makoto was now giving Mamoru a lap dance, not that he minded this in the least. If she had to be here she could at least put her horniness to good use. Rei and Ami ignore this, well, more like they kept one eye on the action just in case clothes started coming off. Plus, Mamoru normally played with the breasts of whatever girl was giving him a lap dance.

Island:

Silly was off romping while the brothers just relaxed. Silly responded to Luffy's whistle so he knew she'd return when he whistled. The red head in Luffy's arms was still asleep, though through their bond Luffy knew that she was close to waking. " Lu, you know the Merry isn't built for little kids in mind. "

Luffy sighs at this, yeah, he knew that. He and Serena had taken a wait and see approach, as they didn't want to borrow trouble after all. " We'll cross that particular bridge when it becomes an issue. "

" Guess that makes sense. " Ace admits, unlike Luffy, he had never found that one special female. Ther had been a few bed warmers but that was it. He was a guy so of course he'd've slept with a few girls over the course of his life. As previously stated he didn't have his equivalent to Serena. Since Luffy had, had her at such a young age then all Luffy had needed to do was fight off his hormones. Not an easy task any way you looked at it, as Ace could attest to.

Viridian eyes slit open slowly, " How long was I out? "

" Judging by the sun's position, about two hours. " Ace answers her.

" Right, damn Sailor Assassins. " Serena mutters though she made no move to get up yet.

" Ren, are there any others out there who could help you? " Ace asks her.

" Nemesis has revealed herself but she's staying in Alabasta to protect Vivi, which is what I would want her to do. Saturn is on her way here, though she has a few stops to make first. Either the others haven't awakened, they're in different dimensions, or worse dead. Though they could be in hiding, not that I could blame them for that particular recourse. " Serena answers.

" That essentially means you're on your own. " Luffy says.

Serena shrugs, she could kick the ass of just about any opponent once she got used to transforming and using her powers in such a way. Though if she were pregnant then that would put a damper on things. She'd need Sailor Dike at the very least. She just didn't know how she was going to protect herself if the last two weeks had resulted in her being pregnant. A Sailor Scout could fight pregnant if she had no other choice and that may be the way it was for her. She sighs as she stands up and rolls her shoulders before her senses snap taut. " Hesper, I know that's you. "

A girl with her purple hair in two braids sticking out to the sides emerges from the bushes, " I can see your senses haven't dulled any, hime. "

Serena groans at this, " I got enough of that from the damn courtiers, I don't frigging need it from you yet too, Hoshi! "

" Aw, but it's so much fun to annoy you with titles, Hime-sama. " Hoshi says.

" Enough with the damn honorifics! You're as bad as that one Neptunian ambassador. Had to put an honorific after everything! "

" Sailor Hesper, reporting for duty and before you ask, I'm a sail maker. "

" You're hired. " Luffy decides.

Hoshi smiles, " I also have mastered armament and observation haki. Plus, from watching CP 9, which is Cipher Pol 9, I mastered Soru, Geppo, and Rokugan. Lucci left me here to die, not realizing that I would be able to hunt for my survival. Serves the smug bastard right. "

Luffy smiles at this, " I wondered if the Cipher Pols actually existed, now I know they do. Knowing our luck we'll end up dealing with Cipher Pol 9 too. "

Hoshi smirks, " Perhaps down a fighter as well. "

Serena's eyes widen, Sailor Hesper had always been able to sense when a new star was about to be born, " You're kidding me, right? I just had a damn Sailor Assassin go after me! "

" You're a Lunarian royal, none of you ever miscarry. The only time a Lunarian female royal didn't carry to term was when her child was cut out of her. You'll be fine. " Hoshi says.

" Gee, what a wonderful way to find out. " Luffy mutters sarcastically.

Hoshi's golden eyes widen, " Oops, neither of you knew. My bad. "

Serena heads over to the nearest tree and starts banging her head on it. She had thought that Luffy was the only one whom could drive her to banging her head against hard surfaces. Hoshi blinks at this, " Is that normal? "

" Sadly enough, yes, though Luffy is generally the one whom drives her to banging her head on the nearest solid object she can find. I'm Portgaz D. Ace. "

" I'm Hoshi, Sailor Hesper, one of the Outsiders. "

" Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw hat pirates, and husband to the Tsuki no hime, also Girl-Who-Lived. "

" Goddamned Wizarding Society. I'm a freaking death goddess in mortal form, or at least my other personality is, naturally the killing curse wouldn't kill me! " Serena snaps.

" Someone care to explain? " Hoshi asks as Serena had gone off on a rant.

While Luffy is explaining the current life time to Sailor Hesper Sanji has finally mastered Rankyaku. Now all he had to do was incorporate it into his fighting style.

Hogwarts:

Dobby sighs as he continues to watch over the old goat. Little known fact was that Serena had hired both him and Winky after they had been let go. Serena paid Dobby but just gave Winky work cleaning up the various Potter holdings with the other Potter house elves. He had the important job, keep an eye on Dumbledore. If things ever got to dangerous he was to report to his mistress immediately. The old goat was trying to find a way to get to his mistress though Dobby had made sure he couldn't find the truly good books by taking them to Potter Manor.

A good House Elf always knew how to protect their master or mistress. Dobby had also met Master Luffy, he liked Master Luffy and was quite happy Master Luffy and Mistress Serena were in fact married now. The old goat was not thrilled with that development in the least. Dobby was glad that he worked for Mistress Serena now, she treated him like a living being, like an equal.

Underworld:

Hades smiles happily as his little princess continues to defy Fate and her mother's plans. " Father, what has made you so happy? "

Hades takes in the teen rocking the punk goth look, hi own son, Nico Di Angelo, " Oh, just cheering on one of your reincarnated half-sisters, my little princess is pissing her mother off, which makes me extremely happy. "

" Little princess? " Nico questions.

" Princess Serenity the V of the Moon and Silver Millennium, next in line for the throne of Cosmos, Shinimegami… all that good jazz. She always did hate titles and formality. " Hades says.

" Wait, you're telling me the legendary Moon Princess is my half-sister? " Nico asks.

" Not just her, hey, Papa. " Saturn says as she appears.

" Finally got fed up with them, huh? " Hades asks.

" You know it and with nee-chan in another dimension, well, I decided to come visit you first. " Saturn says.

" Nico, this is another one of your reincarnated half-sisters, Sailor Saturn, Hotaru Tomoe. Hotaru, this is Nico Di Angelo, my only currently incarnated son for my Greek aspect. " Hades says.

Saturn lets her fuku fade, " Pleasure to meet you. Papa, Bitchenity is sending assassins after her and even from here I can sense the new life she carries. She's so close to actually getting her dream, we can't let Bitchenity get her way with this. "

" Nico, what do you know about pirates and sailing, you can consider this a quest, at least until you're an uncle. " Hades asks.

" What about Poseidon? " Nico inquires.

" He doesn't have a problem with Serena on the seas, then again she does have the power of all the planets flowing through her. " Hades says softly.

Hotaru smirks, " Mama, we need Queen Neptune. "

Queen Hadia of Saturn arrives in the underworld with Queen Umikana of Neptune, " What's going on, musume? "

" Nico needs to receive a gift of Neptunian Planet power so he can go help protect nee-chan. She's pregnant and Bitchenity is sending Sailor Assassins after her. Nico can at least get her out of trouble as she can't transport herself right now. You know how that goes. " Hotaru says.

Umikana's eyes harden and she gifts Nico with every gift she can, " Keep her safe, as she is our only hope. She must survive to take on the throne of Cosmos. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, One Piece, Harry Potter, or Nico Di Angelo.

Author's Note: Please remember to vote in my poll. Hermione is winning however Tonks is in a close second.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Underworld:

" Gee, thanks for that. No pressure, huh? " Nico mutters.

Hadia smiles, " Easy, young Nico, your half-sister can handle herself. Plus, Hotaru will be joining you ther soon enough. "

Nico sighs and rolls his shoulders before shadow traveling to his reincarnated half-sister.

Island:

All four teens look startled when Nico tumbles out of a Shadow Portal wearily. Serena smiles, " Papa and 'Taru sent me a protector, huh? "

Nico rolls onto his back, _" Di Immortales!_ "

" Yep, papa sent me a half-brother to protect me for now. " Serena says and goes to help him up.

" I'm Nico Di Angelo, half-blood son of Hades. "

" Serena Potter, your reincarnated half-sister, welcome to the insanity that is my life. "

" Monkey D. Luffy, your brother-in-law. " Luffy says happily.

" Portgaz D. Ace, adoptive brother figure to both of them. "

" I'm Hoshi, Sailor Hesper. "

Luffy whistles just then and Silly comes bounding over to her master. Nico blinks at this, " You have Cerberus puppy as a pet? " Nico asks, his eyes goggling at the thought.

" Luffy has a license to care for Magical Creatures, Cerberus falls under that heading. " Serena says.

Sabo comes racing up and twines around Ace's feet, " Sabo is a Kneazle, I got him for Ace six years ago. "

" He's saved my ass several times since as well. " Ace admits, picking his cat like pet up.

Juuban:

**For the last time, get out! This is my body, not yours and I will not allow you to harm the hime!**

_ Ha, like I am going to listen to you, little love princess. I'm the one in the driver's seat._

**Yet I'm the one who has control of the lion's share of the power. I am not going to go away, bitch!**

_ You'll give up, love princess, you'll have no choice soon enough._

**You obviously don't know what true sailor senshi is like! No sailor senshi ever surrenders and I sure as hell won't. No way, no how, the hime needs me and I will stand tall against you, even if that means having to kick your ass when you're asleep!**

Aino Minako groans as her two personalities start arguing back and forth, she wished one of them would win, as she was tired of having a constant migraine anymore. Still, she remembered being friends with the hime, remembered not hating her and loving her for who she really was. When did that hateful bitch show up?

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto curses, Princess Minako was getting stronger. If the leader of the senshi were to break the spell that had been cast upon her, all hell would break loose. Princess Minako would come after her both barrels blazing and she was not looking forward to that. Minako had been the leader for a reason, she was better at sword play than Uranus and was never shy in admitting it. When one of her senshi had needed a beat down she had delivered it. Hell, she had kicked the current Mars off the team, which was when the spell had been cast. Serenity-sama hadn't wanted Minako finding replacements for a majority of the court.

Pluto pales as an orange flash of light appears before her, " You damn bitch! You and Serenity will pay for what you have done! "

Princess Minako had broken the spell and had the sword of Artemis in her hands, looking ready to disembowel the temporal/spatial senshi for what she had helped to do, " Saturn had the right idea, but I will be staying here and dealing with all of you. Then I will send the powers out so they can find the true recipients, whom I will then put through hell during training so I can make sure I have proper senshi to lead! "

Pluto lashes out with her time staff and Minako blocks with the sword of Artemis, her blue eyes hard and unforgiving. Minako lashes out with a deadly spin kick and Pluto just barely blocks with her staff, this would be a long fight indeed.

Foosha Village:

Neville smiles as he sets to work cultivating the plants he had gotten from Alabasta. Herbology was where he shined and he was going to make sure he got these plants flourishing while at the same time helping Alabasta with their plants problems. He had even taken an apprenticeand found that he was actually a very good teacher when it came to plant magic.

Hogwarts:

Dumbledore curses, the girl was getting further out of hi control with every moment that passed. How dare she marry someone and take control of her titles and life. He had to find some way of gaining control of her, unless he waited until she had children and snatched one of them, that would be ideal actually. He starts making new plans and in the shadows Eris frowns. Serena would throw a tantrum that would make Hera's look like child's play. " Hey, mom. "

Eris looks over to see Strife, god of conflicts, " What brings you here? "

" Bad vibes, Princess Minako broke the spell over her and even now is duking it out with Pluto at the Time Gates. " Strife answers.

Eris curses at this, " Serena will go ballistic when she finds out her cousin was spelled. "

Strife shudders, Princess Serenity V's temper was nothing to be sneezed at. Even Hera had tread carefully with her. " I truly pity Pluto if she survives Princess Minako's wrath, Serena's will be far worse. "

" True, but she's pregnant righ now and that bitch is sending assassins after her. Naturally at a time when she doesn't need to be pregnant is when she is. "

Strife sighs he could feel the conflicts all around the Straw Hat Crew and they were building as well. " Mom, Minako won't win. "

" No, but she will at least make the others pause in their actions as she can kick all of their asses at the same time. She has to find the new recipients of the powers as Mamoru can easily give them the powers of the Earth. " Eris admits.

" Why the hell hasn't Gaea rejected him yet? " Strife questions his mother.

Eris blinks at this question, her son had raised a very good point with that question, why hadn't Gaea rejected him, sure she could be a bitch but not even she would keep Mamoru around this long, what the hell was wrong with this picture?

Hope Island:

Gaea, mother earth, sighs wearily, who could she find to take Mamoru's place. " Gaea, what is wrong? "

Gaea looks at her Planeteers, " I think it's time I give you all a little history lesson and then I will be sending you all to Juuban. An old friend of mine will come kick my ass if I don't deal with a certain problem and soon. "

The five teenagers look at her curiosity and questions on all of their eyes. Gaea starts the tale and hoes her Planeteers will be able to help Princess Minako find the correct planetary guardians and deal with the traitorous senshi as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, One Piece, Harry Potter, Nico Di Angelo, Strife, or Gaea and the Planeteers.


	27. Chapter 27

Hope Island:

" Whoa, so you're sayin' that the Moon Princess actually created our rings and the level limiters while you empowered them and now her captain of the guard needs our help. " Wheeler sums up.

" Pretty much, I also need you all to deal with Tuxedo Kamen, Prince Endymion. I should never have given him the Terran powers, Serena was right about that. I just don't know whom I can get to be the new Prince of the Earth. For now though, help Princess Minako deal with the rest of the senshi and protecting the populace of Juuban, the problem needs to be contained at the very least. " Gaea says.

" This is most troubling, the Sailor Senshi will not be easy to deal with, even if we summon Captain Planet. " Kwame states.

" Da, there must be somefink vee can do. " Linka says.

" First we must get to know our enemy before we even head out, so we need to watch their old battles, learn how they fight. " Gi remarks.

" Gi is right, you must not rush into this, learn about your enemy first. Minako can hold out for a little while. Contain Tuxedo Kamen until I can find a new recipient for Earth's power. " Gaea tells them.

Suchi chatters angrily and Gaea sighs, " You are right, little friend, we do not have much time. "

" Do you have any candidates? " Ma-ti asks her.

Gaea sighs and brings her potentials up on the viewing screen, one was a pig-tailed martial artist, another was a kid wearing goggles with burgundy hair, a third being an orange haired teen, the fourth was a turtle wearing an orange mask, and the fifth they couldn't see the features of, " All of the candidates have saved this planet several times, which is why I'm having such a hard time choosing. "

" Well, we can delay things in Juuban until the Earth gives you a definitive answer. " Wheeler says, out of all of them, only he truly understood that the planet had a consciousness of its own, Gaea was only the Earth's protector.

While they study up on their enemy Gaea sighs, she just couldn't get a good look at that fifth candidate and she didn't know why.

Time Gates:

Pluto barely dodges the blindingly fast reverse crescent Minako sends her way before going into the crescent that Pluto can barely block. Pluto lets out an oomph when Minako's snap kick connects and she goes stumbling back. " This won't do you any good, Minako. Serenity-sama will win, make no mistake in that. The hime will meet her demise. "

Minako glowers at her, " Not as long as Hotaru and I are loyal, plus you will need to get through the Outsiders. "

Minako had launched into a drop kick even as she spoke, not giving the temporal/spatial senshi a chance to rest. Pluto unleashes the Chronos Typhoon and escapes to the Outers Manor. She had to warn the others and quickly. Minako curses and teleports out, she had decided that she was going to hunt down the true senshi that were to be her team. There was no way in hell she was going to wait around for her stripping the bitches of their powers or just outright killing them. Endymion would need to be dealt with as well.

As she follows a trace of planetary power Sailor Mars watches over her, so her bitch leader had broken the spell, too damn bad, cause there was no way in hell she was going to give up her position. However, taking Minako head on was just suicidal, no, she would be smart about this. Minako smirks, so Mars thought she could hide from her leader, yeah right. Minako was surprised to see Unazuki, Motoki's little sister at the end of her planetary planet trace. This was an unexpected surprise though Minako could work with this quite easily. Unazuki had a trace of Martian power around her, so she was the true Sailor Mars, very interesting.

" Unazuki-chan, can I talk to you for a minute. " Minako calls out, sometimes playing the dumb blonde came in handy.

Unazuki follows her into the op center in the back and Minako sighs, " I know what I'm about to tell you will come as a shock but I am Sailor Venus, Unazuki and you are the true Sailor Mars. Of all the senshi only myself and Saturn are loyal to the hime. "

Unazuki's eyes take on a faraway look and then she starts swearing in Martian, " I am going to kill her. Train me and I can fight her, I can feel the powers bubbling just beneath the surface. "

Minako smirks and sets to work, wouldn't Mars be surprised when Unazuki took her out. All she had to do now was find the other true senshi before it was too late though Tomoko Takasi was someone to consider along with Eliza, the track star and Haruka's rival. Still training Unazuki would have to come first as she could not afford to waste time, she would need help to keep them all in check.

Hogwarts:

Dumbledore smirks as he makes ready his plans for the next Potter heirs, if he couldn't have Serena then he would have her children. The bitch had brought it upon herself after all, if only she had been a good little puppet, befriended Ron Weasley instead of his brothers then everything would be good. Instead she ended up befriending the Weasley Twins, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, and Luna Lovegood. Why couldn't things go right for him, for once? He couldn't manipulate Tom either which was just a shame.

Dobby stares at the insane headmaster before silently leaving, things were getting worse, what would happen next? Dobby knew he had to keep an eye on the crazy old goat for as long as he could. Still, things were not looking up, at all.

Merry Go:

She was underway once again with a new sail maker in tow and bodyguard to the captain's wife. She was happy with her lot in life and would make sure her crew stayed safe. With Luna and Fred's tender loving care she was in great shape and Luna had made sure to reinforce her keel several times over. She would see her crew through their journey no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Captain Planet, Sailor Moon, or Harry Potter. Nor do I own the candidates for Earth Prince.

Author's Note: Please remember to vote in my poll.


End file.
